Sueños de Amor Primera Temporada
by KIRA-The-Zero-Writer
Summary: Ésta es la historia de Daichi Aizawa, un alumno del último año de escuela, golpeado duramente por la vida a niveles inhumanos e insoportables. Mas la providencia le tiene preparada más de una sorpresa...


EPÍLOGO

05:00 AM. Daichi deambulaba semi-dormido por la sala de su casa, después de una noche más en la que no podía conciliar el sueño de manera adecuada. No era nada nuevo para él, pues ya le había ocurrido una cantidad casi indeterminada de veces antes. Sin embargo, hoy había despertado con los ojos casi nublados por la cantidad de lágrimas que no dejaban de desbordarse de aquellos ojos rojos y cansados, después de un arduo trabajo frente a su ordenador aquella noche. decidió entonces lavarse el rostro procurando evitar que alguien de su familia, percatándose de la luz encendida en la sala, se pudiese levantar y descubriese toda esa tristeza reflejada en su rostro. Por lo general él siempre procuraba demostrar seguridad y firmeza en sus actos. Como líder actual de una asociación organizada y formada por él y sus hermanos, era imposible que pudiesen verlo en esas condiciones... ¡No debía suceder, definitivamente no!

Ocultándose en el baño, puso el seguro nocturno a la cerradura y no encendió las luces, apagando además la de la sala... y en el silencio y la oscuridad casi totales, se consumió en ese inevitable dolor que llevaba en el pecho, acompañado de aquella amiga que siempre solía hacerle frente muy seguido: la soledad. Al cabo de unos minutos, después de haber sollozado inconsolablemente y de haberse tragado en silencio, una a una, sus lágrimas, decidió lavarse el rostro y regresar a su lecho de descanso en un hermetismo casi total. Afortunadamente, nadie se había dado cuenta....

Entonces empezó a recordar su sueño... aunque algo borroso, recordaba que fue un hermoso momento... tan hermoso, que le fue inevitable llorar como un niño por la felicidad que le fue negada en la realidad. Volvió entonces a ver hacia sus recuerdos, todos y cada uno de los momentos más "trascendentales"...

CAPÍTULO I - ÉL Y SUS CIRCUNSTANCIAS

Daichi desde que tuvo uso de razón amaba dos cosas en esta vida: las letras y la informática. Además solía tener una buena memoria y una inteligencia de nivel más o menos alto. Quizás sea por ello que solía siempre dar las ideas más descabelladas ante determinadas situaciones. Sin embargo, también era una persona bastante emotiva y apasionada, cosa que iría cambiando de a pocos de manera casi forzada al punto de llegar a forjar en su interior también el otro extremo de la emotividad: la objetividad total. Poseía un carácter difícil, pues siempre se cuestionaba el porqué de muchas cosas que generalmente las personas normalmente a su alrededor solían tomar como "normales" o "sensatas", desafiaba muchas veces la razón para lograr obtener la verdad de las cosas, aún equivocandose y asumiendo riesgos demasiado altos. Esto mismo generaba en él probablemente un sentimiento de rebeldía ante el absolutismo casi total de su padre, generando así muchos roces entre ambos y más de una gresca. Generalmente, aunque Daichi estuviese o no en su razón, finalmente era reprimido. A veces, esa misma represión era extrema, lo que solía dejar marcas muy profundas en él. Así pasaría sus 14 primeros años de vida, después de soportar más de una dura reprimenda y brutales castigos, además de ver cómo su propio padre le mostraba la muerte muy de cerca en más de 3 oportunidades, finalmente llegaría a su 5to año de instrucción Secundaria... Abatido, con un desgano casi total por aferrarse a la vida, y con casi ninguna esperanza de escapar de la fatal realidad que le tocó vivir. Él sólo esperaba lo peor, sabía que en cualquier momento todo acabaría, y lo más probable es que fuese por las manos de sus padre... así que lo único que le quedaba era suplicar al cielo, cada noche, para que no hubiese un amanecer nunca más para él. Si pudiese dormir profundamente, eternamente, entonces no tendría nada más que pedirle a esta vida... sólo eso.

Ya no quería volver a verse a si mismo bañado en su propia sangre, que brotase en una delirante hemorragia originada en su cabeza, después de recibir el impacto de un duro y compacto cucharón de metal que se partiría en dos instantáneamente... lejos de auxiliarlo, su padre le profirió todavía más de una palabra soez, y terminó dejándolo a su suerte, mientras se desangraba, deambulando a duras penas mientras pugnaba por una oportunidad de salvación antes que sucediese lo inevitable...

Ya no deseaba volver a ver aquel viejo martillo volar tan cerca de su nuca, como aquella vez en la que se salvase casi por fracción de segundos al desviarse él de la orientación que le dió su padre a aquel objeto, mientras éste volaba en el aire después de haber sido lanzado, pegando finalmente en la pared. Todo, por haber dado una sugerencia, y por la cual hubo una discusión entre su padre y su madre... mientras que el absolutismo de su padre imperase, no se le permitía a Daichi el derecho casi innato de la duda...

Ya no deseaba sentir nunca más la sensación de multiplicidad de hematomas en su cuerpo, después de recibir una paliza tremenda, a pesar de haber sido castigado toda una noche esperando como un perro en la puerta de su casa. Luego, mientras Daichi intentase reponer algo del sueño perdido, sería atacado por sorpresa con un palo de bastante densidad... el resultado final fue un Daichi que no era capaz casi ni de moverse. Lo único que podía sentir nada más era su aliento jadeante y un cuerpo lleno de contusiones severas, pugnando por regenerarse, además de lesiones permanentes en el carpo, durante el intento casi inútil de cubrirse para sobrevivir una vez más...

No era un alumno ejemplar, pero era evidente que cuando se lo proponía realmente, de corazón, era capaz de lograr muchas cosas increíbles. No soportaba para nada que alguien lograse imponerse ante él, mucho menos que los profesores con sus ideas la mayoría de veces errónea viniesen a corregirle, aún menos cuando uno de ellos, al enterarse de lo que le sucediese con el incidente del cucharón, terminase dándole ostia a él en lugar de intentar hablar con su padre... para él, casi todos eran unos miserables bastardos. Ésto suponía la intención de buscar siempre un sentido distinto al de la educación, al ver lo insignificante de ésta mediante su logro de en los adultos. Un claro ejemplo de ésto eran sus profesores y su padre, quien también era docente.

Después de tantas otras vivencias similares a las ya narradas, Daichi sólo deseaba cada noche no volver a despertar la mañana siguiente. Si acaso Dios existía, pues entonces escucharía su deseo. Sin embargo es más fácil creer que la tierra es plana, a pensar que siquiera pueda existir un ser tan fantástico como él. Nunca se le cumplió su deseo, aunque lo desease con todo el corazón... así que solo quedaba esperar con ansias infinitas el final, el fatídico final tan deseado. Mas la providencia le tenía todavía algo preparado, algo que probablemente cambiaría casi radicalmente su vida...

CAPÍTULO II - UN ENCUENTRO FORTUITO

Aunque usualmente Daichi no era de los que se escaquean las clases para su ocio personal, hoy si le dió por hacerlo en plena clase de Inglés, al notar lo ineficiente e insensata que resultó ser su profesora. Como su clase era de puros varones, no tuvo reparo en escaparse en un descuido de su "maestra" y decidió dirigirse a aquel único refugio que él consideraba como su único y verdadero hogar. Todo aquel día parecía ser normal: siempre gris, siempre corriente, siempre solitario, así era para él el cielo. Ni qué decir de los ambientes de aquel colegio en el que ya estaba por acabar su último año de instrucción secundaria, lucían tan abandonados... tal vez fuese porque todos estaban en hora de clase, o tal vez era que el día moría junto con él. Jamás podría llegar a determinarlo con exactitud, pero nada le impedía ubicarse en aquel "trono" que ya se había ganado desde antes gracias a su frecuencia constante y a sus siempre gloriosos duelos en ajedrez que siempre jugaba en los cuales siempre solía salir victorioso, en aquel recinto de libros e intelectualidad para él ya muy bien conocido. Para Daichi, hoy era un día más...

Daichi: Buenas noches, Hikaru.

Hikaru: ¡Qué tal, Daichi! ¿hoy también vienes a esperar retadores?

Daichi: ¡Desde luego! ¿Me pregunto cuando encontraré a alguien que pueda ofrecerme batalla en éste insignificante juego?

Hikaru: Es que todavía no me has jugado... ¡hahahahahahaha!

Daichi: ¡hahahahahahahaha! Si, claro, cuando quieras, pero antes... ¿puedo sacar uno de los tableros del estante?

Hikaru: Tu mismo eres, ¡pero procura que no se pierda ninguna pieza eh!

Daichi: Descuida, yo me encargo.

Mientras armaba aquel mediano tablero que poseía unas piezas algo viejas pero bien mantenidas, Daichi se preguntaba si acaso toda su vida se iba a reducir sencillamente a un juego de ajedrez... y si ese fuese el caso, entonces mejor ganarle a todo aquel insolente que creyese que le podía ganar ¿acaso serían capaz de superarlo en un juego de tanto dominio para él como era el ajedrez?

Al cabo de unos minutos, la impaciencia dominaba la tranquilidad de Daichi, quien solía ser muy nervioso, debido probablemente a sus antecedentes...

Daichi: ¡Rayos!, ¿hasta qué hora se supone que debo mantenerme sentado aquí?

Hikaru: Ten paciencia... recién acaba de sonar la campana de salida.

Daichi: Es verdad... supongo que tu no puedes...

Hikaru: No. Es precisamente ahora cuando me van a abordar con demasiadas solicitudes de préstamos de libros y cosas por el estilo. Pero si luego de eso no hay retador, yo gustoso tendré el honor de darte una reverenda paliza...

Daichi: ¡Ja! ¡Me parece que te tendré en Jaque mucho antes que puedas mover tu reina siquiera!

La conversación se vió interrumpida por algunos chicos y chicas que, como usualmente a diario solían hacerlo, solicitaban prestado más de un texto. Mientras Hikaru atendía los pedidos, los ojos de Daichi quedaron deslumbrados mirando fijamente a alguien en especial: un chica hermosa, alegre y desconocida para él. Llegaba acompañada de dos amigos más: una chica y un chico. Sin embargo, por algún extraño motivo, sentía que necesitaba hablar con ella. Pero la timidez de Daichi era más fuerte que su elocuencia, aunque solía utilizar muy bien sus palabras para poder expresarse con adultos, con los cuales solía relacionarse desde que tiene uso de razón, aún más que con los chicos contemporáneos a él. Muchas veces ésto mismo solía ser principal razón de burla por parte de sus pocas amistades más cercanas... ¿Sería acaso capaz él de invitar a tan bella doncella a participar de una partida de ajedrez?

Era tan evidente el efecto que surtía en Daichi la presencia de aquella dama. Hikaru se percató, y decidió preguntarle a Daichi:

Hikaru: Te gusta, ¿verdad?

Daichi: ¡¿eh?! no, bueno, yo... estaba sólo... mirando, ¡eso es todo! ¿pero de donde sacas tu unas conclusiones así de precipitadas, ¡eh!?

Hikaru: Veamos... -mirando a la chica- mmmmmm...

Al fijarse Hikaru que los amigos de aquella chica comenzaron su propio juego de ajedrez y ya se habían apropiado casi sin darse cuenta de un tablero, dejando a su infortunada amiga de lado, Hikaru pensó apenas por unos segundos y luego, dirigiéndose a aquella damisela al notar sus graciosas expresiones de protesta ante sus amigos que jugaban solos...

Hikaru: ¡Hola amiga! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te dejaron de lado? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Chica: Si... -haciendo un gesto de disconformidad- mi nombre es Haruka.

Hikaru: ¡Oh, ya veo! mira, deseo presentarte aquí a mi amigo Daichi... está esperando que lo reten en una partida de ajedrez.

Daichi: ¡Oye pero...! -tartamudeando- ¡esto... es... muy... extraño!...

Haruka: Oye pero... ¿con él? es que...

Haruka lo vió entonces por primera vez, y haciendo un gesto risiblemente arrogante, aceptó la proposición de Hikaru. Se sentó entonces justo frente a Daichi, quien estaba casi totalmente absorto por lo sorpresivo del actuar de Hikaru. Sin embargo, en su interior sentía una alegría profunda, pues por algún motivo algo en su interior le impulsaba a conocerla a como diese lugar...

Daichi: ¿Estás lista?

Haruka: mmmmmmm... Creo que si.

Daichi: Bueno, entonces empieza tu, -mostrando una sonrisa amable- las damas primero...

Haruka: Ok, -mostrando una sonrisa- está bien.

Haruka inició con un movimiento bastante extraño, nada parecido a los movimientos de apertura que solían utilizar sus eventuales contrincantes. Daichi notó que incluso algunos movimientos los hacia muy insegura y que el posicionamiento de sus piezas no guardaban ningún sentido estratégico, al menos no conocido para él. Entonces, después de 4 movimientos de Haruka...

Daichi: Mate en dos.

Haruka: ¿mmmmm...? ¿Pero que estás diciendo?

Daichi: -después de haber realizado un movimiento más- Mate en una.

Haruka: ¡Oye! ¡no me asustes!

Daichi: -después de una última jugada- Jaque Mate.

Haruka: ¡No es justo!, -a modo de protesta- ¡es que yo no sé jugar!...

Daichi: Ya veo, eso explica todo... ¿Deseas que te enseñe?

Haruka: Si, -con un rostro más alegre y calmado- por favor.

Mientras le explicaba los conceptos más básicos del ajedrez, aprendidos mucho antes por uno de sus hermanos mayores, Daichi no podía evitar levantar la mirada para poder verla a los ojos y evitarla a la vez... era muy confuso para él.

Daichi: "¿Qué me pasa?". -pensaba- Creo que con lo que acabo de enseñarte es más que suficiente. -le decía a Haruka- Tu misma ahora serás capaz de elaborar tus propias jugadas, pues para serte franco yo no he memorizado jamás ningún tipo de juego ya pre-elaborado.

Haruka: ¿En serio? pero lo más seguro es que me ganes...

Daichi: No te preocupes. Por ahí siempre se empieza... -procurando ocultar una sonrisa burlona muy pronunciada- pero ya verás que probablemente me ganes. Claro, eso si llegas a alcanzar ese 0.00000000...001% de probabilidades que tienes para hoy...

Haruka: ¡Oye! ¿Pero qué dices?

Daichi no pudo contener la risa, y procurando evitar que se enfade, sugirió proseguir jugando. Cada vez que él solapadamente insinuaba alguna burla por su desconocimiento en juego, ella siempre procuraba darle ostia por gracioso... cosa que por algún extraño motivo llenaba en cierto modo de alegría aquel vacío y maltrecho corazón que él poseía...

Daichi no era de los que actuaban durante el juego sin pensar, así que se tomaba su tiempo. Un tiempo lo suficientemente largo como para que Haruka se levantase de su asiento, y fuese a ver como jugaban no muy lejos de ellos sus otros dos amigos. Sin embargo, al notar que tardaba en regresar ella...

Daichi: ¡Listo! ¿eh? ¿Haruka? ¿Pero que haces allá?

Haruka: ¡Espera un momentito!

Daichi esperaba... pero tampoco era ésta precisamente una de sus virtudes...

Daichi: ¡Por Dios!, ¡Voy a acabar mi 5to mucho antes que podamos terminar éste juego! ¿Podrías dejar de estar de simple espectadora y venir a continuar jugando, por favor?

Haruka: ¡Espera un momentito!, -con una sonrisa burlona comparable a la de Daichi- ¡Sólo un ratito más!...

Daichi entonces terminó por saturar sus inhibidores de agresión... pero considerando que era una dama (al menos esa impresión le dió) prefirió coger los extremos de una bufanda con la que llegó ella puesta, por ser época de invierno y por estar delicada de salud, y tirar suavemente de ellos hasta llevarla de regreso a su asiento, obligándola a continuar...

Haruka: ¡Oye... espera... un momento...! ¡Ya voy... ya voy! -decía también en tono alegre de protesta- ¡Suéltame... ya voy!

Daichi: Lo que me obligas a hacer para terminar una partida... ¡vaya, una contrincante poco ortodoxa!

Haruka: ¡Pero que dices! -Aostiandole de nuevo- ¡Más respeto con una dama!

Daichi: Si me la traes seré el mozo más respetuoso que pueda existir...

Haruka: ¡Qué payaso eres! -y continua dándole ostia...-

Casi la mayor parte de la noche, Haruka procedió con lo mismo, y Daichi complacido por esos gestos de juegos llenos de alegría y con cierta dosis de ternura que aquella nueva e inesperada amiga le brindaba como oportunidad para que él correspondiese a su felicidad, haciéndose así mutua. A su modo de ellos tal vez, pero mutuo al final.

Después de tanto repartir ostia a Daichi y de haber dado incluso vueltas alrededor de la mesa siendo perseguida por éste mismo, ahora más tranquilos después de todo eso y de poner la Biblioteca de cabeza...

Haruka: Daichi, ¿Sueles venir seguido aquí?

Daichi: Si. No tengo nada más que hacer después de las clase, y la verdad no me apetece nada llegar temprano a casa por diversas razones... ¿y tu?

Haruka: Más o menos, aunque no del todo -haciéndose la interesante- ahora sólo vine porque mis dos amiguitos -diciéndolo de forma despectiva y burlona- prometieron traerme para enseñarme a jugar ajedrez, ¡y al final se pusieron a jugar solos!, aaaassshhh... ¡me la van a pagar los dos!

Los amigos de Haruka solo atinaron a reírse mientras Haruka les protestaba el no haber cumplido su promesa...

Daichi: Espero volver a verte... ¡Es decir, para volver a enseñarte! -nervioso- tu sabes, con la práctica se aprende...

Haruka: Bueno... -una vez más haciéndose la interesante- tal vez esté nuevamente por acá, muy pronto.

Luego, se despidieron bajo aquella promesa, y Daichi sencillamente se quedó muy pensativo... demasiado.

Hikaru: -Con una gran sonrisa- ¿Te gusta, verdad?

Daichi: ¡Pe... pe... pero con qué cuentos me... me... vienes!

Hikaru: hahahahahaha... realmente estás enamorado...

Daichi: ¡M... m... me tengo que ir!, bueno, nos vemos mañana...

Hikaru: hahahahahaha... esta bien. Sólo espero que esta noche puedas dormir tranquilo...

Daichi: ¡Deja de molestarme! ¡Pero que día y que tipo, por Dios!

Mas en su interior, Daichi sentía algo nuevo, algo que por alguna extraña razón le motivaba a despertar al día siguiente, cosa que comunmente no le ocurría (recordemos que él vivía siempre deseando el final). Una fuerza que renovaba sus esperanzas le invadía, y aquel rostro que normalmente solía lucir triste a veces y muchas otras con un enfado inexplicable hacia todo, ahora resplandecía fuertemente, dando la apariencia de que la noche era el inicio del día... y esta vez oraría, pero suplicando al cielo por al menos un día más de vida, tan solo para poder volverla a ver...

Y entonces, al día siguiente...

CAPÍTULO III - UN BAILE CON LA PRINCESA

Hikaru: Una vez más por aquí... como de costumbre mi amigo Daichi. ¿Vienes a ver a Haruka?

Daichi: ¡Hikaru, últimamente me estás tomando el pelo más seguido que de costumbre! y a todo esto... ¿aún no ha llegado?

Hikaru: hahahahahahahaha... no, desafortunadamente para ti todavía no.

Daichi: ¿Pero qué me dices? yo sólo pretendo adiestrarla lo mejor posible para que aprenda a jugar ajedrez con un nivel posiblemente comparable al mío, -disimulando- eso es todo. Eso de alguna forma me haría más completo como un maestro dentro de éste juego, ¿no crees?

Hikaru: mmmmmmm... Si, claro... -en un gesto burlón- ¡Si tu lo dices!...

Daichi: ¡Vaya, que contigo no hay quien se entienda seriamente! ¿sabes qué? mejor nos dejamos de tanta chachara, y procedo a armar el tablero, que la noche es joven y no pienso perder mi tiempo debatiendo contigo...

Hikaru: hahahahahaha... como quieras. ¡Cuando ella llegue tu mismo eres eh! ¡puedes contar con todo mi apoyo!

Daichi: ¡Vamos, que no hablas en serio! ¿Porqué crees que puede sucederme lo que tu dices necesariamente?

Hikaru: Por la sencilla razón que tú por lo general sueles llegar solamente a saludarme de forma cabizbaja, tomas un tablero y te sientas, mas luego no te inmutas ante ninguna eventualidad que hubiese aquí sino hasta... cuando ella llegó. Ahora siquiera me discutes más y fuiste capaz de romper ese "hielo" que formabas con cualquier contrincante... a duras penas llegabas a mostrar un rostro lleno de felicidad como jamás lo había visto, ¡y fue precisamente ayer que ella llegó cuando todo en tí cambio de esa forma!

Daichi: Estas exagerando, yo simplemente... no podía dejar de hablarle porque... bueno, ¿no es bastante obvio acaso?

Hikaru: Claro que si, estás completamente perdido por ella.

Daichi: ¡Que no! Mira... yo... mejor ven aquí y siéntate de una buena vez para darte una buena paliza y veas quien manda aquí.

Hikaru: Me niego. Si lo hiciera, le estorbaría a ella ahora que llegue...

Daichi: ¡Que no va a venir! ¡haré todos tus recados si acaso eso sucediese!

Y de pronto, ella llegó...

Daichi: ¡Rayos! -susurró- "Pero resulta afortunadamente increíble que haya vuelto después de lo de ayer..." -pensaba-

Haruka: ¡Hola! -saludando a Hikaru e "ignorando" aparentemente a Daichi- ¡quiero jugar! ¿hay alguien dispuesto a jugar conmigo?

Daichi: "¿Ésta chica está de broma, o de qué va?" -pensaba- "¡ahora me las va a pagar por todas las vueltas que tuve que dar persiguiéndola!"

Haruka había llegado acompañada nuevamente de sus dos amigos, y como de costumbre la hicieron a un lado...

Haruka: ¡Oigan no se vale! -protestaba- ¡yo los traigo y Uds. dos se ponen a jugar solos!

Daichi: Me parece que una vez más tienes dificultades para poder empezar a jugar... -le decía a Haruka, ahora con más confianza- ¿deseas que una vez más sea tu compañero de juego?

Haruka: mmmmmm... ya pues, ¡qué más da! -en modo arrogante, por demás gracioso- supongo que no tengo alternativa... te otorgaré el honor de jugar conmigo una vez más...

Daichi: ¡Vaya! -protestando- osea que yo te ofrezco todo caballero divertirnos sanamente con una partida de ajedrez, y tú te la das de la "última Coca Cola del desierto" ¿no?

Haruka se sonrió al ver el tono de protesta de Daichi y se sentó frente a él para jugar una partida nueva. Esta vez Daichi se había propuesto a acabar definitivamente con esa timidez que lo mantenía distante de Haruka y procuraba desesperadamente buscar un tema de conversación corriente por el cual comenzar, mas no se le ocurría nada verdaderamente interesante. Sin embargo, no sería él el único pensando lo mismo...

Haruka: ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Daichi: 15, aunque me voy para los 16...

Haruka: ¿Qué? ¡eres menor que yo!

Daichi: ¿Eh? ¿pero cuántos años tienes tu entonces?

Haruka: 16 y me voy para los 17...

Daichi: Vaya... eso realmente resulta sorprendente, considerando que físicamente pasarías por una chica de 13 o 14 años.

Haruka: ¡Gracias, pero me ha sonado bastante extraño ese cumplidito tuyo eh! -haciendo un gesto de incredulidad- ¿Y se puede saber cuando es tu "diablo"? (por no decir "santo")

Daichi: Para nada, -sonriéndose- son solo imaginaciones tuyas... y bueno, con respecto a mi cumpleaños... cumplo años el 06 de Noviembre.

Haruka: ¡¡¡Qué!!! -sorprendida- pero... ¿lo dices en serio?

Daichi: Pues si. ¿Pero qué tiene de impresionante eso? no me digas que... ¡tú tambien!

Haruka asintió moviendo la cabeza, y bajó la mirada con un rostro notoriamente feliz, tal vez por lo casual de su encuentro y todavía más por lo coincidente de sus respectivos onomásticos. Daichi al notar ello, sentía que por algún motivo aquella sonrisa iluminaba aún más que cualquier sol matutino que haya presenciado, incluso superando a aquella luna de nácar que hubiese visto tantas veces.

Haruka: Esperame un momento, ¿ok? -decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a ver a sus amigos jugar- No me tardo...

Daichi: Espera... ya casi termino mi jugada.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que le dijo Daichi, en un momento ya estaba de pie junto a su amiga, observándola jugar a su amigo... entonces, Daichi una vez más procedió a traerla hacia su sitio por sus propios medios. Haruka se resistía de manera graciosa, y comenzaba a correr de Daichi para que éste no le alcanzase, dando varias vueltas alrededor de aquella mesa sobre la que descansase aquel viejo tablero de ajedrez, que ahora se convertía en la excusa perfecta para iniciar un tierno juego lleno de alegría y dulzura. Aunque pareciecen dos niños jugando, vivían uno de los mejores momentos de sus vidas, al menos Daichi sentía que recién ahora empezaba realmente a vivir. En determinado momento, después de tanto dar vueltas, Daichi la tenía acorralada y exhausta. Haruka lo detuvo tomándole de ambas manos que tenía alzadas, como un depredador que amenaza darle un zarpazo a su presa...

Haruka: ¡Oye no, espera!

Daichi: ¡No te me vas a escapar esta vez! ¡Ahora me vas a pagar todas! ¡Nadie me hace correr tan maratónicamente, ni siquiera el mismísimo profesor de educación física!

Haruka: ¡Oye no, perdóname! ¡No seas así! -mirándole de manera sonriente y tierna- Mira, mejor bailemos, así...

Daichi: ¡Oye, pero tu de qué vas! ¿Bailar? ¿Acaso pretendes despistarme?

Haruka: Claro que no, -con un rostro sonriente- solo bailemos un poco, ¿ok?

Daichi: Si que eres impresionante... primero me suplicas por tu vida, ¡y ahora quieres que bailemos!

Haruka: ¡Tú solo sígueme! Mira, rodea con tu otra mano mi cintura...

Daichi: ¿Có... Cómo? -titubeando un poco- ¿Así?

Haruka: Si. Precisamente así.

Y entonces, aún sin creer lo que estaba sucediéndole, Daichi miraba absorto la desbordante alegría que brotaba del corazón de aquella dama que tenía enfrente suyo, y la ternura con la que le miraba, creyendo por momentos imposible ésta situación. Ni siquiera en sus sueños hubiese imaginado vivir algo tan maravilloso con una chica como ella... pero sucedía, frente a sus mismísimos ojos. Aún sorprendido y feliz por lo curioso de su actitud, bailó con Haruka, mientras ella tarareaba una vieja y hermosa balada...

Al cabo de un momento, Haruka logró calmar la insistente "venganza" que deseaba cometer Daichi. Danzaron al menos por unos minutos que por un instante se hicieron eternos e inolvidables para ellos. Daichi era inmensamente feliz, tanto, que no era capaz de concebir la idea que fuese tan dichoso durante aquel instante...

Hikaru: ¡Ejem! ¡Ejem! -balbuceaba, dirigiéndose a Haruka y Daichi- ¿Disculpen?

Daichi: Es verdad, estamos en la Biblioteca, ¡y no hemos terminado nuestra partida de ajedrez!

Haruka: Perdón Hikaru, ¡pero tu amiguito -diciéndolo graciosamente despectivo- me fuerza a tener que controlarlo!

Daichi: ¿Así? ¡entonces en la próxima no me contendré!

Sonriéndose ambos jóvenes, volvieron a tomar asiento y continuaron con su juego. Sin embargo, Daichi sentía una ligera curiosidad por sus dos amigos con los que venía últimamente Haruka a la Biblioteca.

Daichi: ¿Cómo se llaman esos dos amiguitos tuyos?

Haruka: ¿Ah? ¿Ellos? Ambos son compañeros de clase. Sin embargo de uno no sé nada, pues no he hablado jamás con él. La otra es mi amiga, se llama Akari.

Daichi: Ya veo... así que Akari. Pues bien, espero tener algún día un duelo también con tu amiga...

Haruka: ¿Pero qué insinuas? -con un gesto de incredulidad- ¿Me parece, o ya te estás fijando en ella?

Daichi: ¡Para nada! no, esto... quiero decir que sólo me agradaría saber cómo va en su aprendizaje dentro del ajedrez... además, me conviene tener más victorias que cualquier otro ajedrecista que pueda existir en este colegio. Me lo he propuesto, y eso haré ¡De ser necesario, sería capaz de retar al campeón del colegio!

Haruka: ¡Oh! -con un gesto de sorpresa- Realmente pareces decidido a hacerlo...

Daichi: Bueno, es que... por alguna razón... hoy me siento motivado, -algo avergonzado- ¡de ahora en adelante quiero ganar, quiero lograr nuevas metas, quiero triunfar! ¡Que me traigan a ese pseudo-campeón del que suelen hablar!

Hikaru: Pues si de eso se trata, -interrumpiendo los "sueños de grandeza" de Daichi- yo puedo acordar un enfrentamiento uno de estos días con él. Aquel chico genio se llama Kotaro. Suele venir a veces, muy ocasionalmente. Sin embargo, la próxima vez que lo vea le haré saber de tu reto...

Daichi: ¡Qué bien! te lo agradecería enormemente, Hikaru. ¡Que intente ganarle al invicto Daichi! ¡Dile que aquí lo espero, cuando él guste!

Hikaru: Bien. Entonces procura perfeccionar tus métodos de juego, -con un rostro sonriente- y puede que tengas siquiera una oportunidad contra él...

Daichi: Hikaru, no me andes con bromas de mal gusto. No me subestimes tampoco, ya verás...

Haruka: Espero poder presenciar ese duelo... ¡debe ser emocionante!

Daichi: Gracias. Espero contar con tu apoyo ese día... -sonrojándose-

Haruka: ¡Pero qué dices! -haciendo un alegre gesto de arrogancia y sonrojándose también- ¡Yo sólo iré para ver lo bien que juega Kotaro! ¡Tu es casi seguro que pierdes mucho antes que puedas hacer siquiera 6 movimientos!

Daichi: ¡Vaya, qué alentadora que resultaste ser, amiga mía! -diciéndolo con un gesto risiblemente desanimado- ¡ya verás, ya verán todos!

Por algún motivo, Daichi podía sentir como en su interior se encendía una llama apasionada que era alimentada por el afecto de aquella nueva amiga suya. Se sentía en la cima del mundo, su corazón latía con una fuerza que desde siempre fué desconocida para él, pensaba que podría ser el mejor y que por fin, después de tantas desventuras y de padecer siempre la prepotencia de los demás (sobre todo la de su padre), ganaría el reconocimiento de los demás y el cariño todavía más profundo de aquella chica que no dejaba de observar a cada momento, mientras jugaban más de una memorable partida de ajedrez...

CAPITULO IV - UNA ESCOLTA MUY ESPECIAL

Todas las demás noches, en espera del gran duelo que le había prometido Hikaru, y con la esperanza de que fuese muy pronto, Daichi enfrentaba y derrotaba sin piedad a todos y cada uno de sus adversarios en todos y cada uno de sus duelos de ajedrez. A la vez, solía jugar muy seguido con Haruka aquel tierno juego al que casi ya estaban incluso inconscientemente acostumbrados. Una noche, sin embargo, después de tantos juegos y ya despidiéndose:

Haruka: ¡Oye no, ya me tengo que ir, es muy tarde! -con un rostro de sorpresa por la hora y con una gran sonrisa- ¡Akari, vamos! ¡Nos vemos, bye!

Haruka se retiraba de la Biblioteca acompañada de su amiga Akari, despacio, muy despacio...

Daichi se mantuvo en silencio, mientras en su interior deseaba con fuerzas cada noche que ella no se fuese de su lado, pues no sabía si tal vez a la mañana siguiente estaría en ésta vida para volver a verla... y eso le deprimía demasiado. Aunque procurase guardárse ese temor y tristeza que le agobiaban, eran muy evidentes para Hikaru...

Hikaru: ¡Oe pero, donde está lo caballero de tí, eh! -mirándolo y señalándole con la vista hacia Haruka- ¡Ve y acompañala!

Daichi: ¿Qué? ¡Ah, ok, ya entendí!

Entonces, Daichi le aborda a Haruka antes que se marchase...

Daichi: ¡Haruka, espera! -algo nervioso- Permíteme acompañarte... si no te molesta, claro.

Haruka: mmmmmm... -haciendose una vez más la interesante- Dejame ver... bueno, esta bien. ¿Pero estás seguro que no llegarás demasiado tarde a tu casa?

Daichi: No te preocupes, de todas formas no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y yo también ya me voy... así que de todas formas vamos a tomar el mismo sendero necesariamente.

Haruka: En ese caso... ¡vamos!

Mientras abandonaban la Biblioteca, Haruka aprovechaba en presentarle más formalmente a su amiga Akari, quien desde ya se había percatado más claramente de la relación que nacía en los corazones de ambos jovenes. A Daichi parecía caerle muy bien, razón suficiente para poder hacer más amena la conversación entre los tres mientras caminaban hacia la estación de buses. Entre risas y sonrisas, Daichi deseaba que la noche nunca terminase, pues era precisamente en ese momento cuando conservaba la esperanza de poder tener la noche para ella y él, nada más. El problema era... Akari. Sin embargo, una circunstancia inesperada para Daichi surgiría...

Akari: ¡Bueno chicos! hasta aquí nada más puedo acompañarlos....

Daichi: ¿Pero porqué?

Akari: Es que yo vivo doblando esa esquina.

Daichi: Ya veo.

Haruka: ¡Nos vemos mañana! -con una sonrisa característica- ¡Necesito que me ayudes con él!

Daichi: ¡Pero qué dices! -bromeando y persiguiéndola- ¡ahora verás!

Haruka y Daichi comenzaron a jugar a su ya típico estilo, mientras "caminaban" hacia la estación de buses que no estaba muy lejos del punto donde se despidiesen con Akari y luego, una vez que llegaron...

Haruka: Bueno, -como despidiéndose- hasta aquí nada más me puedes acompañar.

Daichi: ¿Y acaso esperabas que te acompañase hasta tu casa? -bromeando- ¡Ni loco que estuviese!

Haruka: ¡Oye que te pasa! -dándole ostia- ¡no te pases de gracioso!

Daichi: hahahahahaha... de acuerdo, pero ya deja de aostiarme que me empiezas a dejar los brazos multicolores de tantos peñizcos...

Haruka: No te creo -algo más preocupada- haber dejame ver...

Daichi: ¡Oye... no... espera!

De pronto, el rostro de Haruka, que lucía siempre sonriente, cambió radicalmente de aspecto al observar algo absorta y atemorizada un brazo recientemente moreteado de Daichi...

Haruka: ¡Disculpame! -preocupada y triste- ¡no pensé que llegaría a hacerte eso! ¡Disculpame!

Daichi: No, no te preocupes. Tú no tienes la culpa... es sólo que me golpeé fuertemente con la estantería de la Biblioteca hace poco, al intentar sacar un tablero muy especial para mí...

Haruka: ¡Ah, ya! -respirando profundo, ya más calmada- ¡Me diste un tremento susto! -sonriendo- ¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso!

Daichi: hahahahahahaha... no te preocupes, te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo...

Mientras Daichi pronunciaba esas palabras, en su interior sabía muy bien la verdad: Tuvo la suerte de evadir muchos de los golpes que le atinase a dar su padre en días anteriores, por errores que como cualquier adolescente incomprendido hubiese cometido de forma casi natural. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de revelarle la verdad a aquella amiga a la que ahora apreciaba demasiado. Tanto, que no estaría dispuesto a perderla nunca. Tanto, que empezaba a pensar en dejar que su vida culminase de una manera mucho más útil, que pereciendo bajo el duro carácter de su padre: ofrendándola por la felicidad de ella. Mas no encontraba la forma, el método, la ciscunstancia ideales como para demostrarle lo que ella significaba para él... y eso le resultaba por demás desesperante. La estación de Buses pensó que sería un sitio ideal, mas no consideró jamás que precisamente cuando cae la tarde es cuando la gente abarrota la estación, como si todos se congregaran para darle la bienvenida a la noche. Y mientras conversaban de otras trivialidades, Daichi notó algo intranquila a Haruka...

Daichi: Haruka, ¿qué te pasa? noto como si buscases algo en medio de la noche...

Haruka: No, no es nada. -disimulando- ¿Qué te hace creer que estoy buscando algo?

Daichi: Bueno... te noto algo inquieta, nada más por eso lo decía.

Haruka: No, te parece. ¡Ah, mira ahí está el Bus que esperaba!

Daichi empezaba a odiar a los Buses. Quería tenerla para él solo esa noche...

Daichi: ¡No, espera! -deteniéndola- ¡No te vayas todavía!

Haruka: ¡Déjame ir, que ya es tarde! -protestaba- ¡Se me va a ir el Bus!

Daichi: Pero luego va a pasar otro, -bromeandole- así que no te preocupes.

Haruka: ¡Oye no te pases! ¡Tampoco puedo quedarme toda la noche por si acaso!

Daichi: No, desde luego que no. Sólo un momento más, por favor.

Y continuaban su charla, que empezaba a prolongarse sin que ambos se diesen cuenta casi más de dos horas. Daichi vivía tan tenso últimamente, que llegaba a sentir que al día siguiente ya no podría estar junto a ella para poder dialogar como ese día, y quería llevarse un bello recuerdo antes que cualquier cosas le sucediese. Al cabo de una hora...

Haruka: ¡Oye no, ya es tarde! -preocupada- ahora si me voy...

Daichi: No, espera -insistiendo- que todavía no terminamos de conversar.

Haruka: Mañana continuamos donde lo dejamos. -bromeando- ¡Me van a matar en mi casa! ¡Mira, ahí está nuevamente mi Bus! ¡ahora si que no lo pierdo, bye! -evadiéndolo a Daichi- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Daichi: ¡No, espera, no te vayas! no quiero que te vayas porque...

Haruka sube a su Bus después de evadir a Daichi, quien procuraba detenerla a toda costa. Y mientras el Bus avanzaba, Haruka le decía "adiós" a Daichi con la mano, desde la parte posterior del mismo.

Daichi: ...porque probablemente mañana, ya no vuelva a verte.

Daichi, con una sonrisa que ahora empezaba nuevamente a borrarse de su siempre triste rostro, emprendía la marcha hacia aquel recinto en el que le aguardasen solamente la soledad y el dolor: su casa. Y aunque ya esperaba una reprendida probablemente bastante fuerte por parte de su ya odiado padre, Daichi consideraba mucho más triste el hecho de que él probablemente durmiese para siempre esa misma noche... pero guardaba las esperanzas de sobrevivir, pues era la primera vez que sentía realmente temor a morir. Aunque desde ya hace tiempo la muerte lo había seducido tantas veces, él jamás había cedido ante ésta ¿Porqué habría de hacerlo ahora? No, él lucharía día tras día por vivir, tan solamente con la esperanza de volver a ver a Haruka una vez más...

Sin embargo, Daichi también tenía la esperanza de que no encontrase a su padre, quien frecuentemente salía, sino más bien a cualquiera de sus hermanos mayores. Puesto que Daichi era adicto además de al ajedrez, a los juegos de video, solía tener muchas tardanzas para llegar del colegio a su casa. En un intento de disciplinarlo, Su hermano mayor, recientemente egresado de la peor de las escuelas: El Ejército, procuraba mantener una tutela bastante minuciosa con él. Sin embargo, era evidente por su formación que iba a aplicar "Ley Marcial" con él si llegaba a encontrárselo. Afortunadamente, sólo encontró a otro de sus hermanos que solía ver muy poco, debido a sus múltiples trabajos y a sus estudios universitarios. Era un hecho que él procuraría ser más sensato con su accionar, así que por lo menos un día descansaría tranquilo sabiendo que mañana si despertaría... al menos eso esperaba. Y por otra parte, no tendría ningún infortunio en encontrarse con su otro tercer hermano mayor, quien trabajaba toda la semana (por ser transportista), y solía ver mucho menos que a cualquier integrante de su familia. A Daichi le resultaba bastante conveniente ésto, pues no era precisamente que se llevase bien con él. De hecho, ya podía agradecerle a él el deterioro desde muy pequeño de su ahora ya muy maltratado hígado, debido a la ira que le provocase de manera constante...

Y al meditar en el camino de regreso a casa, después de una llamada de atención afortunadamente leve por parte del segundo de sus tres hermanos mayores, en su lecho de descanso, Daichi pensaba mucho en ese sentimiento tan grande que empezaba a gestarse en su interior, casi inadvertidamente. Un sentimiento, que cada vez se hacía más grande y que le agobiaba con un dolor profundo en el pecho, pero que a la vez le resultaba cálido. Mientras miraba la Luna llena, en ese cielo despejado que ya había visto muchas otras veces con el cuerpo casi completamente adolorido intentando reponer sus heridas, meditaba sobre ése sentir que no lo dejaba reposar siquiera últimamente. Entonces, se decidió: mañana le confesaría a Haruka aquel sentimiento que ahora no era capaz de entender del todo. Seguro que lo haría, sin falta...

CAPÍTULO V - UNA DIFICIL CONFESION

A la mañana siguiente, con algo más de optimismo que en anteriores días, Daichi continuaba dándose ánimos y preparándo su discurso para ese momento crucial que él esperaba tener ésa noche. "¿Qué ocurrirá?" -se preguntaba- "Probablemente se aleje de mi después de saber lo que siento" -pensaba entristeciéndose- "No, no debo desanimarme... ¡estoy perdiendo la batalla antes de que siquiera empiece! ¿Qué clase de hombre soy? ¿Cómo puedo pensar en declararle mis sentimientos, si ni siquiera tengo el valor de mirarle fijamente ahora? ¡debo hacerlo!" -se decía, en un intento de arengarse- "¡hoy es mi día!"

Daichi fue al colegio, como de costumbre. Estaba algo tenso, y más lo estuvo todavía después que acabasen las clases. Tomó sus cosas sin prisa, procurando esconder los poemas que ultimamente se había dedicado a escribirle a aquella musa inspiradora que lograse aparecerse en sus sueños y que hoy sería la causa de su interminable nerviosismo. Se dirigió a la Biblioteca, como siempre acostumbraba hacer, y se encontró nuevamente con ella. Sin embargo, Haruka tenía ya otros planes para ese día...

Haruka: ¡Hola Hikaru! -sonriente- Venía a devolverte éste libro.

Hikaru: ¡Hola Haruka! -sonriendo también, y notando a Daichi bastante tenso- ¿hoy también vas a darle ostia aqui a mi amigo Daichi?

Daichi / Haruka (En coro): ¡Muy gracioso, Hikaru!

Hikaru: hahahahahahaha... ¡sólo era una broma, una broma! es que hoy noto un poco más preocupado que de costumbre a mi estimado amigo...

Daichi: ¡No se te ocurra decir nada más, Hikaru, que sino te voy a forzar a vestirte de Majin Bu! ¡Y mira que ganas no me faltan, eh!

Haruka: ¡Es verdad! -bromeando, emocionada- ¡Te quedaría genial! Para lo gordito que estas...

Hikaru: ¡Oiganme Uds. dos! ¡Pero qué bicho les picó que me están avergonzando a dúo eh!

Daichi: ¡Corre Haruka!

Hikaru: ¡Oigan, espereeeeeeeeen!

Ambos jóvenes huyeron de la Biblioteca una vez más, coriendo, ésta vez cogidos de la mano. Al cabo de un momento, se detuvieron. Al darse cuenta que tenían unidas sus manos, Haruka se soltó casi instantáneamente sonriendo y sonrojandose, al igual de Daichi. Entonces, decidieron caminar en dirección de la Estación de Buses...

Daichi: Es una verdadera lástima, ¿no te parece, Haruka?

Haruka: ¿Porqué?

Daichi: Es que me he dado cuenta que el día de hoy... ¡No he jugado nada de ajedrez!

Haruka: hahahahahaha... -riéndose- ¡y todavía te quejas! ¡mira que fue tu culpa por hacer enfadar a Hikaru!

Daichi: ¿Qué? ¿mía? ¡Ahora verás!

Y una vez más iban hacia la estación: corriendo, jugando, procurando vivir plenamente esa preciosa juventud que a Daichi, por diversas razones, le fue casi totalmente negada. Al cabo de un buen rato, ya en la estación...

Haruka: Daichi, ¿Sabes? No me voy todavía a casa, pues tengo que ir a la Parroquia, ¿puedes acompañarme?

Daichi: Claro, desde luego.

Ya de camino a la Parroquia, Daichi notábase todavía más tenso. Encima de cargar con varias responsabilidades laborales debido a su trabajo como soporte técnico de ordenadores, ahora tenía que pensar cómo poder confesarle a Haruka ese sentir que ahora llevaba con él, sin que Haruka reaccionase mal o se alejase de él permanentemente. Y de pronto, en una esquina pobremente iluminada, alrededor de aquella parroquia...

Daichi: H... Ha... Har... -nervioso- Haru... ¡Haruka!

Haruka: ¿Qué te ocurre, Daichi? Hace ya un buen rato que luces muy extraño. ¿Estás bien?

Daichi: S... si. Creo que si. No, quiero decir... quería decir... decirte que...

Haruka: ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que deseas decirme?

Daichi Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener la compostura. Sin embargo, ante las circunstancias dadas y con tanta gente alrededor, le resultaba casi imposible. Tartamudeaba, decía frases casi silabeándolas y empezaba a desesperarse al ver que las palabras que normalmente solían fluír fácilmente de su boca cuando necesitaba expresarse ante cualquier persona adulta, ahora no lograba siquiera decir sólo dos. Sin embargo, no era Daichi el único impaciente...

Haruka: ¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que deseas rápido? ¡Tengo que asistir a una congregación, urgente!

Daichi: Pues... verás... -silencio-

Haruka: Mira, ahora mismo llevo prisa, así que me dices mañana u otro día qué es lo que querías decirme, ¿ok? ¡Adiós!

Daichi: ¡Espera, por favor! -tomándole de una mano- Toma esto, y leelo por favor. No tengo remedio, parece que no soy capaz de superar mis miedos aún. Sin embargo, necesitaba que supieras algo... muy importante. ¡Léelo por favor!

Haruka: De acuerdo, -algo sorprendida- aunque creo saber de qué se trata...

Haruka se despidió de Daichi e ingresó a la parroquia. Al perderla de vista, Daichi decidió perderse también en la noche y envolverse con su enorme manto lúgubre que ya lo había abrigado en más de una oportunidad. Hoy, necesitaría meditar sobre lo que hizo y lo que no hizo... necesitaba esconderse en la penumbra e intentar ahogar su dolor. Una frustración tremenda nublaba su razón. "Probablemente nunca pueda obtener esa determinación que necesito, y que siempre he necesitado" -pensaba- "Y probablemente mañana no quiera hablar conmigo, tal vez nunca más..."

A la mañana siguiente, sin embargo, Haruka llegó como de costumbre a la Biblioteca, sin embargo, últimamente venía solamente con Akari. Daichi ya estaba ahí, como de costumbre, con su tablero ya armado esperando retadores como todas las noches. Aunque un nerviosismo enorme le invadía, notó que Haruka le miraba aún más dulcemente que en anteriores oportunidades y que no perdía aún aquella sonrisa que lo cautivase desde el principio. Estaba muy normal, y muy cambiada a la vez. Eran características difíciles de describir...

Haruka: ¡Hikaru dame un libro, y lo apuntas a nombre de Daichi, please!

Hikaru: ¡Ah no! -bromeando- ¿Y quién te ha dicho, para empezar, que yo deseo dártelo?

Haruka: ¡Hikaru, ya pues, no seas así! -siguiéndole la broma, a modo de ruego- ¡Mira que si no le voy a dar hostia a Daichi!

Hikaru: ¡Empieza entonces, que no pienso dártelo!

Daichi: ¡Pero que están diciendo de mi, eh! -algo nervioso y bromeando a la vez- ¡A ti te voy a mandar a repartir Manga en Akihabara el año siguiente! -refiriéndose a Hikaru- ¡Y tú gánate la vida, que yo lo hago diario y no soy tu esclavo! -refiriéndose a Haruka-

Hikaru / Haruka: ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeé! -a coro- ¡Ahora vas a ver!

Daichi: ¡No, esperen! -sonriéndose y simulando nerviosismo- ¡Sólo estaba bromeando, nada más!... ¡Ayudenmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé!

Después de que intentaran entre los dos irse encima de Daichi, Hikaru terminó riéndose a grandes carcajadas como de costumbre y Haruka le miraba sonriente a Daichi, como invitándolo a tomar asiento para empezar una vez más una ya acostumbrada partida de ajedrez. Mientras, Akari aprovechaba en salvar el día transcribiendo datos de un libro a uno de sus cuadernos. Se sentaron entonces, y mientras jugaban, unos compañeros de la clase de Haruka comenzaron a fastidiarle la paciencia...

Amigo 1: ¡Eh, Haruka! -Vociferando a grandes voces- ¿Qué fue de Ryo?

Amigo 2: ¡Haruka! -Vociferando a drede- ¡Ya pues!, ¿que pasó con mi amigo Ryo?

Haruka empezó a sentirse en cierta medida incomodada. Lo peor de todo para Daichi fue notar cómo Haruka empezaba a ponerse algo colorada. Daichi no pudo evitar la pregunta, y desconcertado le preguntó:

Daichi: Haruka, ¿Quién es Ryo?

Haruka: ¡Shhhhhhh...! -procurando callar a Daichi- Después te explico...

Una incertidumbre muy grande abatía aún más la mente ya aturdida de Daichi. No sabía que pensar, mucho menos qué decir. Empezaba a sospechar algo... algo que deseaba quitar de su mente como sea... algo que incrementaba a un nivel exponencial sus preocupaciones. Daichi no sabía nada, no estaba enterado de nada... Lo único que sí sabía, era que esa noche no iba a poder dormir tranquilo...

CAPÍTULO VI - UNA RIVALIDAD SECRETA

Terminando su juego, Haruka y Daichi se retiraban de la biblioteca, no sin antes soportar todas las "exigencias" en son de broma que le hacían a Haruka sobre el tal Ryo. Daichi no dijo una sola palabra sino hasta que salieron del colegio. Acompañando una vez más a Haruka y Akari, se imaginaba muchas cosas, mas no había forma de que tomase una decisión con respecto a todo ese asunto... ¿Cómo iba a imaginarse que aquella chica con la que había compartido tantos momentos de felicidad en tan corto tiempo brindase su cariño a alguien más? No, simplemente no era capaz de concebir esa idea. "Ojalá pudiese cambiar todo esto" -se decía- "¡No puede estar ésto sucediendo! Aquí hay algo que no encaja en absoluto... y tal vez sea yo"

Después de despedirse ambos de Akari, Daichi se atrevió a preguntarle sobre ese tal Ryo a Haruka, una vez más...

Daichi: Haruka, explicame por favor, ¿Quién es Ryo? ¿Porqué te involucran con él?

Haruka: Verás... -procurando discreción- él es mi enamorado...

Daichi: Oh, ya veo. -claramente decepcionado y algo triste- ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que son pareja?

Haruka: Hace ya más de dos años atrás...

Daichi: Supongo entonces que éste vínculo de amistad entre los dos podría ser bastante incómodo para él. Creo que lo mejor será que dejemos todos estos juegos de lado y mantengamos cierta distancia prudencial...

Haruka: ¡No, pero porqué lo dices! -algo alarmada y a modo de protesta- ¡el que tenga o no enamorado no significa que tengamos que distanciarnos tu y yo!, solamente debemos tener cuidado con algunas manías tuyas, -bromeando- pues eso si resulta verdaderamente incómodo...

Daichi: ¡Pero qué dices! -protestando- ¡no me vengas a decir qué hacer o dejar de hacer, que tú eres la que lo provocas!

Haruka: Pues si. -bromeando- Pero tu no tienes porqué tocar a una dama...

Daichi: Ya te he dicho que viniendo de tí, -siguiéndole la broma, procurando ser un poco más animado- esa frase pierde validez...

Haruka: ¡Oye, pero qué tienes! -ahostiándole- ¡mejor que te retractes!

Daichi: hahahahaha... ok, ok... lo siento... hahahahaha...

Haruka: ¡Deja de reírte que eso hará la noche todavía más larga!

Resultaba increíble cómo aquella chica que tenía en frente suyo, al notar siempre cómo la tristeza o el enojo invadían un sitio determinado, terminaba tranformando todo ello con su carisma y su alegre forma de ver las cosas. Era incluso capaz de convertir la desdicha en felicidad, tan sólo con una sonrisa...

Mientras Haruka le contaba más pasajes de su pasado con Ryo, Daichi temía en sus pensamientos que ésta situación inesperada terminase alejándolo de Haruka permanentemente. No era capaz de aceptar tal situación, no al menos ahora. Luego, y aunque Daichi procuró retenerla el mayor tiempo posible para que le contara más sobre esa relación existente entre ella y Ryo, Haruka terminó evadiendolo y subió a uno de los buses que la llevarían de regreso a su casa. Si bien eran hoy amigos, tal vez más adelante dejarían de serlo. Ésta idea dejaban muy intranquilo a Daichi, quien desde ya estaba dispuesto a enfrentar muchos retos, inspirado en esa bella musa...

Al día siguiente, Daichi llegaba de manera paciente y desganada a su aula respectiva. Como ésta quedaba en un segundo piso, desde el balcón podía divisar gran parte del colegio, pues le ofrecía una vista muy amplia. De pronto, pudo divisar a lo lejos a Haruka, quien parecía conversar con alguien, mas un Kiosko cercano al sitio de conversación ocultaba a la otra persona de la vista de Daichi. Pensó por un momento, y decidió buscar un punto mejorado de visión, y cuando al fin pudo ver a Haruka desde otro ángulo, pudo observar que dialogaba con un chico que no era de su clase. "¿Él podría ser Ryo?" -se preguntaba- "¿Sería posible determinarlo?". El timbre que daba inicio a las clases ya acababa de sonar, y ellos todavía conversaban. A Daichi no le quedó más remedio que entrar a clase, que para colmo de males era uno de los cursos que más odiaba: Matemáticas. Sin embargo, era inevitable reconocer que el profesor era uno de los mejores que jamás hubiese conocido, lo cual lo alentaba a aprender más de esa materia casi incomprensible para él. Durante la clase, los pensamientos de Daichi se desviaban hacía aquel chico: tenía que averiguar definitivamente quien era él, qué hacía por la vida, ¿qué fue lo que le atrajo a Haruka de él? ¿Contra quien iba a tener que rivalizar?

Daichi no se permitía asi mismo la derrota como una opción. Definitivamente pelearía por lo único que había aprendido a amar verdaderamente en ésta vida, y que ahora le había brindado la fuerza y esperanzas necesarias para continuar aún cuando la fatalidad este en búsqueda de alguna recaída... ¡Seguramente que lo haría, no fallaría!

Mas tarde, media hora antes que acabasen las clases, Daichi terminó escapándose de la última clase que más le aburría y que ya era de su dominio: Religión. Se dirigió a la Biblioteca y se propuso hacerle un interrogatorio a Hikaru: definitivamente indagaría quién era ese tal Ryo...

Hikaru: ¡Hola Daichi! -con un rostro sonriente- ¿Qué te ocurre, te noto preocupado? ¿Acaso tendrá algo que ver Haruka por tu actual estado?

Daichi: ¡Si, y no! -con una mirada determinante- ¡Hikaru, dime todo lo que sepas acerca de ese tal Ryo con el que molestaron ayer a Haruka!

Hikaru: ¡Oh, ya veo! -algo sorprendido- ¿Acaso Haruka no te contó sobre él?

Daichi: ¡Si lo hubiese hecho, yo tal vez ahora mismo no estuviese aquí! -aún más determinado- ¡Venga, dime qué es lo que sabes!

Hikaru: De acuerdo, toma asiento, -procurando calmarlo- te lo explicaré.

Daichi se sentó justo en frente de la mesa de Hikaru y se limitó a escuchar en silencio, muy atentamente. Hikaru comenzó a contarle lo que sabía:

Hikaru: Ryo es un estudiante ejemplar. -tomando asiento y mirando a Daichi- Siempre ha sido un estudiante muy aplicado y bastante culto. Al menos de eso si puedo estar completamente seguro. Va en el mismo año que tu, en la sección que está al lado de la tuya...

Daichi: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeé? -nervioso- Pe... per... pero... ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso, si nunca me lo he cruzado?

Hikaru: Es sencillo, el estudia en las mañanas en este colegio, mientras que en la tarde tiene que irse a la academia...

Daichi: ¿Queeeeeeeeeeé? -aún más sorprendido y nervioso- ¡realmente lo haces ver como si fuese una eminencia en conocimientos!

Hikaru: Pues... no está del todo lejos de serlo. Ha ocupado el primer lugar del colegio durante los últimos 4 años que lleva estudiando aqui...

Daichi se quedó mudo durante unos minutos. Estaba casi completamente absorto. Sencillamente no lograba creer todo lo que oía ¿Cómo podría demostrar ser mejor que él a Haruka? ¿Tendría acaso oportunidad alguna frente a alguien con semejantes dotes de inteligencia y sapiencia en general? No, definitivamente jamás podría superar a alguien como él, no al menos en sus dominios, no es su terreno. Daichi había tenido un historial muy malo de calificaciones siempre. Sin embargo, cuando se lo proponía, y sobre todo cuando estaba incentivado o motivado, lograba responder con resultados por demás sobresalientes. Mas todo ese incentivo propio de desear superarse se fue mermando con el tiempo, está demás el decir porqué...

De pronto, el silencio causada por el asombro de Daichi fue interrumpido por el sonido de la campana que indicaba el fin de las clases por ese día. De pronto, Haruka apareció casi sorpresivamente, a un paso bastante ligero y alegre, como de costumbre acompañada por Akari...

Haruka: ¡Hola Hikaru! ¿Qué hacen?

Hikaru: Nada en especial, -procurando disimular- solo conversabamos...

Haruka notó bastante preocupado y por demás desanimado a Daichi, así que intentó animarle invitándole a jugar una partida. Daichi aceptó, mas no era capaz de quitar esas imágenes que vió durante el inicio de las clases... tenía que pensar cómo lidiar con esa situación cuando le tocase enfrentar directamente a Ryo.

Después de un par de movimientos muy al azar, Daichi, entrando un poco ya más en razón, se percató que Haruka ya le había cerrado casi todas las vías de escape a su rey, ante lo cual entró en pánico y desesperadamente buscó la forma de evadir su inesperada ofensiva...

Daichi: ¡Oye, espera! ¿Cómo es esto posible? -le protestaba a Haruka- No puedo moverme casi en absoluto...

Haruka: mmmmmmmm... ¡para que veas!

Daichi: ¡Noooooooo! ¡piedad por favor!

De pronto, Haruka se levantó de su asiento casi de golpe...

Haruka: ¡Jaque mate! ¡Te gané! -haciendo gestos de celebración- ¡mira Hikaru! ¡Le gané!

Daichi: No puede ser... -se decía, mientras observaba sorprendido el tablero- ¿Cómo pude descuidarme a tal punto de dejarme ganar por una novata? Me corto uno... ¡Si, me corto uno! ¡¡¡Me corto uno!!!

Hikaru: ¡Qué le ganaste! ¡haber! -con una sonrisa burlona característica suya- ¡Asuuuu! ¡qué paso Daichi!

Daichi: Sin comentarios, Hikaru. Hoy se ha bañado con Ruda y encima me ha hecho Makumba...

Haruka: ¡Oye no! ¡Ahora si vas a ver tú! -ahostiándole- ¡Qué te has creído!

Mientras "jugueteaban", Haruka se percató de la hora en el viejo reloj ubicado en el fondo de la Biblioteca, notando que eran ya más de las 8:00 PM...

Haruka: ¡No! ¡me tengo que ir! ¡vamonos Akari!

Akari: No, espera -leyendo un libro- ya casi termino...

Haruka: ¡Que no! ¡ven conmigo!

Akari: ¿Pero porqué me apresuras tanto? tengo que terminar de copiar todo esto hoy como sea, o voy a quedar muy mal mañana con la profesora de Literatura... en todo caso, ahi tienes a Daichi para que te escolte, ¿o no?

Haruka: No, pero, es que... -haciendo un gracioso gesto de disgusto- ¡ya pues!

Daichi ni siquiera esperó que lo llamaran, ya estaba caminando a su lado...

Mientras caminaban rumbo a la estación de Buses, jugueteaban como de costumbre, derrochando a su paso una inexplicable sensación de alegría y nostalgia que atrapaba a todos los transeúntes y vendedores que en sus tiendas se motivaban más al ver semejante despliegue de felicidad que aquellos dos jóvenes, como dos palomas en plena primavera de sus vidas, revoloteasen dando piruetas y llenasen los oídos de los noctámbulos con sus trinos...

Una vez que llegasen, nuevamente empezaba la graciosa pugna de Haruka por intentar escapar de Daichi para poder tomar un Bus y que no se le hiciera más tarde de lo que ya era. Una vez que lo lograse, Daichi regresó a la Biblioteca, pues Hikaru le encargó que lo hiciese, pues tenía algo importante que notificarle. Cumpliendo, pues, con lo pactado, llegó a la Biblioteca...

Daichi: Aqui estoy de vuelta, Hikaru, ¿qué deseabas decirme ahora con tanta descreción que no pudieses decirme antes?

Hikaru: Pues... ¿te acuerdas del duelo que te tenía prometido?

Daichi: No me digas que... ¡Hablaste con él!

Hikaru: Así es. Justo ahora que te fuiste vino un momento a solicitarme un material para el laboratorio de química. Kotaro me dijo que aceptaba tu reto, y que vendría mañana a las 6:00 PM. Espera que estés puntual...

Daichi: ¡Pero desde luego que estaré, puntualísimo! -con una alegría inmensa- ¡Ya era hora!

Hikaru: Yo también espero ver ese combate entre Uds. dos. Seguramente será el enfrentamiento del año.

Daichi: Bueno, Hikaru. Te agradezco lo que acabas de hacer, de veras. Mañana tendrás un duelo digno de una biblioteca como ésta.

Hikaru: Eso espero. Esto era todo lo que quería decirte. Ahora si puedes irte a descansar o a planear tu estrategia...

Daichi: Bueno. ¡Nos vemos!

Hikaru: ¡Hasta mañana!

Daichi, de regresó a su casa, pensaba aún más nervioso pero también motivado qué jugadas podría hacerle. Pero aún más que eso, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Haruka estuviese ahí para brindarle esa inspiración que siempre le ha estado brindando hasta este momento, que estaba seguro sería capaz de cambiar su vida de muchas maneras...

CAPÍTULO VII - EL ESPECIALISTA vs. EL TÁCTICO: UN HEROICO ENFRENTAMIENTO

Al día siguiente, Daichi llegó con 15 minutos de anticipación a la hora acordada para el duelo decisivo, que tendría lugar en esa biblioteca que ya venía visitando ya por más de 4 meses. Sin embargo, no encontró a Hikaru, lo cual llegó a desconcertarlo un poco. Mas no se detuvo siquiera a pensarlo, solamente se limitó a tomar un tablero y a prepararlo para el enfrentamiento de ambas mentes que hoy disputarían el imponer su inteligencia como suprema en todo el colegio. Incluso los antiguos retadores de Daichi, que terminasen siendo derrotados por éste mismo, empezaban a llegar uno tras otro para presenciar tan magno encuentro. De pronto, llegó Hikaru, casi seguido detrás por Kotaro...

Daichi: ¡Hola, Hikaru! -procurando mostrar tranquilidad y compostura- Veo que ya has ido a preparar todo para presenciar este duelo...

Hikaru: Pues si. Aquí traigo mi bolsa grande de papitas fritas y mi gaseosa de litro, porque empiezo a creer que este juego tiene para varias horas, así que mejor estar preparados, ¿no te parece?

Daichi: ¡Si serás! -mirándolo perplejo- ¡Que te den!, porque yo pienso derrotarlo si o si, o terminaré siendo derrotado por él, pero será dignamente... ya verás.

Hikaru: De acuerdo. -dirigiéndose hacia Kotaro, quien esperaba de pie frente a Daichi- ¿Porqué no empiezan de una vez?

Kotaro: Muy bien. Pero me gustaría saber un poco de mi adversario. Me llamo Kotaro, ¿tú debes ser Daichi, cierto?

Daichi: Así es. Un verdadero gusto en conocerte, Kotaro. ¿Me puedes brindar sólo unos cinco minutos?

Kotaro: Claro, desde luego. Pero ¿a qué o quién esperamos?

Daichi: Pues... es una amiga que juega seguido también al ajedrez conmigo. Me gustaría que llegase para que aprendiese algunos métodos que usemos durante nuestro duelo...

Kotaro: Muy bien, pero espero que no se tarde demasiado, nada más...

Daichi: Descuida, -algo preocupado- si mis cálculos son correctos, ya debería estar llegando ahora mismo...

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos, y por algún extraño motivo no llegaba Haruka. Para Daichi, que estaba acostumbrado a que ella llegase a la Biblioteca con una frecuencia bastante regular, le parecía muy extraño que precisamente ése día en el que la necesitaba más que nunca, no apareciese...

Kotaro: Daichi, vamos a empezar de una vez. Me parece que tu supuesta amiga no va a venir...

Daichi: Vendrá. Al menos eso espero...

Continuaba pasando el tiempo. Al cabo de diez minutos más, Kotaro empezó a impacientarse...

Kotaro: Daichi, si no empezamos pronto, tendremos que posponer este duelo, porque tampoco es que tenga todo el día precisamente eh...

Daichi: Bueno, -resignándose- empecemos entonces. Pero antes acordemos las reglas de juego: ¿Reglas de Juego Estándar o Reglas de Juego Oficiales Internacionales?

Kotaro: La que mejor te parezca. Por mi está bien cualquiera...

Daichi: En ese caso, será con las Reglas Oficiales Internacionales. ¡Modo Liga!

Kotaro: De acuerdo.

(Recordemos que en el Modo Liga, las reglas del ajedrez existentes se siguen a cabalidad, sin derecho a modificaciones de ningún tipo por cualquiera de las partes)

Y empezó el juego. Daichi jugó con las piezas negras mientras que Kotaro, en consecuencia, optó por jugar con las blancas. Empezaba Kotaro, realizando un movimiento clásico de apertura conocido por Daichi, lo que le hizo suponer a éste mismo que seguiría un patrón de jugadas que ya había practicado antes con otros jugadores humanos, e incluso con su ordenador. Con dicha suposición, Daichi respondió a tal movimiento con un movimiento de caballo por el lado de la reina, esperando poder ordenar a todos sus peones en forma de muralla serpenteante, de tal forma que éste posicionamiento le permitiese colocar en posición ofensiva a sus piezas clave. Kotaro respondió con un ordenamiento en diagonal que cerraba sus posibilidades de ordenamiento por la derecha, lo que resultaba demasiado asfixiante. Sólo una jugada posible era necesaria en esos precisos instantes, su carta bajo la manga: el Queen's Gambit (Cambio de Reina)...

La Reina de Kotaro empezó a generar sus primeros estragos entre las filas posteriores a su protegida y estructurada hilera de peones. Mientras tanto, Daichi buscaba desesperadamente abrirse paso por el lado opuesto al que estaba a punto de cruzar la reina para comenzar su acción devastadora, para poder iniciar con un Jaque a su Rey que carecía de protección, y poder forzarlo a Kotaro al cambio de reinas...

Sin embargo, los peones de Kotaro se lanzaron sobre la fila zigzageantemente estructurada de peones de Daichi, apoyados por los caballos por sus respectivos lados. Era increíble la forma tan hábil de usar sus caballos y alfiles de Kotaro, que Daichi empezó a decidirse por jugadas demasiado arriesgadas. Una vez que lograse acorralar al rey de Kotaro en un rincon del tablero, y a su vez poniendo en riesgo a una torre y uno de sus caballos, Daichi tenía amenazada la Reina de Kotaro con un alfil...

Daichi: ¡Queen's Gambit! -con una sonrisa confiada- "Ahora vamos a ver qué haces sin tu reina, amiguito..." -pensaba-

Kotaro decidió salvar su reina, comiéndose a la torre de Daichi que estaba poniendo en Jaque a su rey y que a la vez ponía al rey de Daichi en Jaque. Daichi no se había percatado de ese "pequeño" detalle, pues todo cuadraba demasiado bien como para que resultase así. Lo único que le quedaba a Daichi, era resignarse a acabar con uno de sus caballos...

Daichi: "¡Rayos!" -pensaba- "¡Pero cómo logra escaparse de éstas situaciones! ¡demonios!"

Después de un par de movimientos más, y de quedarse Kotaro casi sin peones, terminaron por quedarse sin sus piezas claves sobre el tablero ambos contrincantes. Lo único que los respaldaba a ambos eran sus respectivas reinas, además de una caballero para Kotaro...

Daichi probó infinidad de veces el Queen's Gambit, pero no daba resultados. Hasta que Kotaro cedió...

Daichi: "¡Excelente!" -pensaba- "¡Hasta que recién aceptas jugar en serio, eh!"

Sin embargo, Kotaro también se decidió por una jugada definitiva. Como ambos se quedaron finalmente casi sin piezas, empezaron a evaluar la posibilidad de avanzar a pedir una reina en el campo enemigo...

Aunque se mostrase bastante tranquilo ante los demás, resultaba muy evidente para Hikaru y Daichi el asombro de Kotaro por los movimientos, muchos de ellos aparentemente suicidas y muy arriesgados, de su adversario. Ambos notaron, Daichi y Kotaro, que ninguno adoptaría una posición defensiva después del cambio de Reinas. Sin sus Reinas, Kotaro pensaba demasiado la forma de realizar una Jaque Mate limpio y sin ahogar al Rey, mientras Daichi esperaba sólo una oportunidad, la más mínima distracción, para contraatacar sin compasión ni oportunidad alguna al Rey de Kotaro...

Después de tantos intercambios de piezas, de forma casi equitativa, quedaron solos los Reyes con un Peón para cada uno, respectivamente. Durante el avance, notaron que ninguno de los dos deseaba ceder el paso al peón del otro. Finalmente, Kotaro decidió sacrificar su único peón intercambiándolo por el único peón que quedaba del adversario. Sin embargo, Daichi también desaparecería su único peón de Kotaro casi instantáneamente, y así sucedió. Al final, después de esas dos últimas jugadas...

Daichi: ¡Stale Mate!

Kotaro: ¿mmmmmmm...? creo que lo que acabas de decir es Tablas, ¿cierto?

Daichi: Exactamente. Así que asumimos esto como un empate.

Kotaro: Desde luego. ¿Jugamos otra vez para definir de una vez al ganador?

Daichi: mmmmmmm... -algo pensativo y preocupado, pues Haruka jamás llegó al encuentro- bien, pero ésta será la última partida. -aún más resignado que al principio- De todas formas me estás demostrando que eres un digno contrincante.

Kotaro: ¡Para nada! ¡Tú si que me estás sorprendiendo realmente! ¿Nunca te has unido al equipo de ajedrez del Colegio?

Daichi: No. Ni tengo pensado hacerlo siquiera. Prefiero los duelos libres, significan mucho más para mi que un duelo concertado por un montón de profesores.

Kotaro: Bueno. En ese caso, empecemos de una vez...

Ambos jugadores reordenaron el tablero con las piezas de ajedrez en sus posiciones iniciales y ésta vez tocaba el intercambio de colores entre los contrincantes. Daichi esta vez jugaría con las piezas blancas. Si bien ambos rivales parecían bastante tranquilos y aparentaban una situación bastante llevadera, la tensión era demasiado fuerte entre ambos adversarios, al punto de sentirse en el ambiente. Mientras Kotaro fijaba una mirada profunda y asesina sobre Daichi, éste miraba con una sutil rabia sus ojos, como si mantuviese contenido en su interior a una bestia salvaje que pugna por ser liberada.

Con todo esto, empezó la segunda partida: El Retorno de la Caballería Tétrica de Kotaro contra El Poderío Supremamente Táctico de las Torres de Daichi. Daichi inició su jugada con una variante inicial de su ya conocida apertura, muchas veces usada con sus adversarios comunes, la cual colocaba en una formación convexa de punta de flecha, apuntando hacia su rival. Mientras, Kotaro repelía esa formación con sus caballos, con los que rompía cualquier defensa, por muy fuerte y bien estructurada que fuese, mientras que con sus alfiles iba asegurando el terreno para cerrar de posibilidades de escape a su rey mientras la reina llegaba para dar el golpe final. Daichi se percató de la jugada, y procuró aperturar sus lineas posteriores lo más pronto posible, incluso sacrificando a sus propios alfiles, para lograr dar paso abierto a sus torres. Al notar lo urgente de la necesidad de sus torres, decidió hacer una jugada más rápida...

Daichi: ¡Enroque corto!

Kotaro: "Interesante..." -pensaba- "pero creo que eso tiene una solución bastante favorable..."

Daichi pensó por un momento que las cosas iban muy parejas al notar que sus torres no tenían más que atravesar la línea bien formada de peones que poseía Kotaro. De pronto, encontró la oportunidad de contraatacar...

Daichi: ¡Jaque!

Kotaro: "¿Qué?" -pensaba- "¡Cómo pudo atravesar mis defensas! ¡Si lo tenía bien acorralado!"

De pronto, Kotaro se dió cuenta de un pequeño detalle en la parte posterior de sus filas defensivas. La reina de Daichi, la cual por lo general jamás usaba éste mismo, había logrado penetrar y hacerse del control de sus piezas más endebles ante semejante ataque: sus alfiles y torres. A Kotaro no le quedaba más que sacrificar una tras otra sus piezas, porque su Rey era el que estaba siendo acosado por el ataque de la Reina de Daichi. Después de un rato, Kotaro le quedó solamente una jugada decisiva...

Kotaro: Queen's Gambit.

Daichi: "¿Qué?" -sorprendido y pensando- "¡Pero si él no suele hacer uso del cambio de reina nunca! Definitivamente algo se trae..."

Daichi sabía muy bien que algo se traía entre manos Kotaro. Sin embargo, el pensó que el Queen's Gambit le ayudaría a acabar con sus peones más rápidamente, pues hasta el momento solo había podido acabar con 4 de ellos, así que aceptó el cambio....

Daichi: "Que el cielo y Haruka me perdonen por lo que acabo de hacer..." -pensaba- "¿y ahora qué? ¿Piensas darte por vencido, estimado amigo?"

Entonces, y para sorpresa grande de Daichi, Kotaro movilizó a sus caballos poniendo en Jaque a su rey y sin darle la opción de mover otra pieza, logrando así movilizar a sus hasta ahora estáticos peones y sitiándolo a Daichi en un lado del tablero. Procuró entonces movilizar a sus Torres para contrarrestar el avance de los Peones, pero apenas y podía arriesgar a acercarse. Lo peor de todo era que si no eran los caballos, entre sí mismos los peones se protegían. Daichi estaba en apuros...

Después de pensárselo por un buen momento, Daichi logró sitiar con sus torres al Rey de Kotaro, a la vez que lograba atacar a los peones desde su flanco derecho y así lograba detener su vertiginoso avance al menos por un instante. Kotaro le insitó a realizar cambios injustos como el de uno de sus caballos por una de sus Torres de Daichi, o dos de sus peones por uno de sus caballos, etc. Era el momento de las jugadas decisivas...

Finalmente, y después de haber pensado y sacrificado tanto, Kotaro sólo se quedó con un peón y un caballo, mientras que a Daichi sólo le quedaban tres peones que intentaba proteger a toda costa. Procuraba avanzar lentamente, pero siempre protegiendo sus últimos peones. Sin embargo, Kotaro tampoco perdía tiempo y procuraba avanzar. A su vez, con el último caballo que le quedaba, empezó movimientos ofensivos sobre el Rey de Daichi, forzándolo a alejarse aunque sea por una casilla de cualquiera de sus peones, perdiéndolos así luego, uno por uno...

Por último, Daichi terminó perdiendo todos sus peones, acabándosele así sus esperanzas. Hubiese buscado el "Stale Mate", pero pensaba que era indigno de un jugador como él. Así, decidió esperar el inevitable Jaque Mate que le aguardaba. Kotaro llegó al otro lado del tablero con su único peón, pidiendo una Reina y acabando así el juego. Daichi no se preocupó siquiera por la cantidad de jugadas reglamentarias, puesto que estaba con la moral muy baja por la inminente derrota. Sin embargo, estaba a su vez alegre de haber encontrado a alguien que realmente implicase un verdadero desafío para su intelecto. Luego de unos 5 ó 6 movimientos...

Kotaro: ¡Jaque Mate! -Vociferó- Bueno, aquí queda entonces...

Daichi: ¡Buen juego, compañero! -mostrando cierta alegría- Realmente fuíste un buen rival, y te agradezco bastante que me hayas brindado un poco de tu tiempo para éste capricho mío...

Kotaro: ¡No, para nada! En verdad tienes talento. No muchos me han brindado tal batalla como tu lo has hecho. Estoy seguro que has de ser bueno si continuas practicando...

Daichi: ¡No lo dudo! De todas formas, gracias...

Dándose la mano, se despidieron, mostrando en sus miradas un agrado notable por el digno enfrentamiento que tuvieron, mientras los alumnos que observaban el duelo se empezaban a retirar rápidamente. Daichi, por su parte, estaba pensativo mientras observaba el tablero de ajedrez, aún sin ordenar...

Daichi: Felizmente Haruka no vino -decía bromeando- sino, me hubiese pegado una buena ahostiada después de esto... y se hubiese decepcionado de mi -diciéndolo más dolido- por no brindarle en honor a ella una victoria...

Hikaru: No, vamos, que no es cierto. Y tu lo sabes.

Daichi: Si, supongo que tienes razón. Es sólo que me hubiese gustado haber podido dedicarle una victoria a su nombre. Aunque no estuviese ella hoy aquí, deseaba demostrarle lo importante que es para mí, y sobre todo que viese lo que con su inspiración era capaz de lograr... ahora no tengo ni siquiera la cara con la cual mirarle de frente después de ésta derrota...

Hikaru: No te preocupes por eso, estoy seguro que ella sabrá entenderte... además, si hablamos con respecto al duelo, realmente le has presentado batalla a Kotaro. Me has demostrado que realmente eres un gran jugador.

Daichi: ¡Gracias, Hikaru! -mostrando más alegría y ya más tranquilo- ¿Desde cuando se te ha dado por ser buena gente?

Daichi / Hikaru: ¡hahahahahahahahahahaha...!

Mientras tanto, Haruka, quien había faltado por encontrarse con Ryo aquella tarde, estaba ahora en su casa leyendo aquel papel que le diese Daichi la noche anterior al duelo:

**Anhelos Misteriosos**

Quisiera poder ser ave y mostrarte con mi trinar el alba de la mañana,

Y despertarte volando y haciendo piruetas en tu ventanal,

Porque aquel sentimiento que en cada melodía se muestra de mi corazón emana,

Y cada palabra nace de lo más profundo de este sentir que no se puede explicar.

Quisiera tener alas y mostrarte así lo ancho y ajeno que es el mundo,

Poder llevarte junto a mí y surcar los rincones mas bellos del paraíso,

El cielo se haría infinito y nos envolvería dejándome absorto y mudo,

Viéndonos reflejados en las maravillas que para nosotros Dios hizo...

Quisiera poder verte en los cristales que forman las lágrimas del cielo,

Y así la lluvia cese al sentir tu presencia tan cerca de mi corazón,

Pues jamás ésta se atrevería a tocar tu faz ni tu pelo tan bello,

Porque en el susurrar del viento le confesé que eras mi inspiración.

Quisiera tenerte a mi lado, cuando te sueño despierto en mi soledad,

Y en la brisa que da la noche decirte con un beso lo mucho que te amo,

Pues lo puedo sentir muy dentro de mí causándome dolor y felicidad,

Mas tu ternura me hace verte casi como una niña inocente… ¡que extraño!

Quisiera hacer de una hora una eternidad y así amarte sin descanso,

Tenerte en mis brazos dormida, junto a mi pecho para darte calor,

Y escribirle a la nobleza de tu hermosura que acariciase tan despacio,

Y así puedas sentir la suavidad del viento sin temor...

Quisiera volar surcando el espacio hacia aquel infinito que nos vió,

Y pedirle al silencio que nos envuelva para huír del mundo ruidoso,

Pues fue éste mismo el principal motivo que alguna vez nos hirió,

Cuando se dieron cuenta que lo que sucedía entre los dos era curioso.

Quisiera poder explicarle al mundo y a veces hasta a mí mismo lo que nos sucede,

Mas parece ser algo encantador y no encuentro las palabras para describirlo,

Sólo sé que es algo misterioso que nosotros llamamos amistad, si es que eso se puede,

Porque los dos sabemos qué es, pero no podemos explicarlo, sólo sentirlo...

Daichi Aizawa

Después de leerlo, Haruka quedó no muy sorprendida, pues ya se lo esperaba. Estaba recostada sobre su lecho de descanso, mientras miraba aquel poema escrito por el que ahora empezace a convertirse en su mejor amigo, quedándose así muy pensativa... y algo indecisa. Aparentemente, empezaba a gestarse en su interior un sentimiento nuevo que no comprendía en su totalidad, y sólo meditaba qué respuesta le daría al día siguiente a Daichi...

CAPÍTULO VIII - ELLA Y SUS CIRCUNSTANCIAS

Al día siguiente del enfrentamiento entre Daichi y Kotaro, Haruka, luego de quedarse dormida mientras pensaba en Daichi y en aquel poema que tenía en sus manos, se despertó con la alborada. A través de su ventana podía sentir el calor del sol que acariciaba sutilmente su semi-desnudo cuerpo, invitándola a vivir plenamente un nuevo día. A su despertar, la soledad aguardaba en su hogar... su hermano y sus hermanas, todos ya casados, vivían en distintas partes de su ciudad natal, bastante distantes de lo que antes fuese un cálido hogar. Su padre, incansable trabajador y recientemente único tutor de Haruka, se preparaba para partir nuevamente a atender sus asuntos laborales en distintas partes de la ciudad. Generalmente era el único momento del día en el que ella podía compartir un momento de agradable compañía, pues la mayor parte del tiempo su padre trabajaba y le resultaba casi imposible permanecer en un mismo sitio.

Mientras se disponía a preparar el desayuno para ella y su padre, observaba la foto de su madre, a la cual perdiese cuando apenas tenía 12 años en un accidente. Precisamente en la primavera de su vida tuvo aquella pérdida tan sumamente grande y dolorosa... tanto, que es incluso dificil de imaginar, tal vez incluso para Daichi. Aún con esa nostalgia por los momentos vividos alguna vez con aquella bella y adorada persona que le brindase la vida, proseguía pues, buscando encontrar la felicidad en un porvenir muy inseguro.

Después de un desayuno algo silencioso, pues aunque su padre llevaba bastante prisa notaba lo pensativa que estaba Haruka. Sin embargo, no tenía la oportunidad ese día de tomarse algo de tiempo para resolver incertidumbres, así que optó sencillamente por retirarse despidiéndose. Haruka tenía clases todos los días durante las mañanas de Inglés, por lo que solía llegar tarde al Colegio. Sin embargo, esa mañana no tenía clase, así que disponía de toda la mañana libre. Se preparaba para realizar sus deberes, mientras encendía la radio...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Realmente no estoy tan solo, ¡quien te dijo que te fuíste!,

si aún te encuentro cocinando algún recuerdo en la cocina,

o en la sombra que dibuja la cortina..."

"Realmente no estoy tan solo, ¡quien te dijo que te fuíste!,

si uno no está donde el cuerpo, sino donde más lo extrañas,

y aquí se te extraña tanto... tu sigues aquí, sin tí, conmigo,

¿quien está contigo si ni siquiera estas tú...?"

[Radio Finalizada]

(Fragmento de "Realmente no estoy tan solo" - Ricardo Arjona)

Por ser hija última, había recibido varias facilidades económicas por parte de su padre, lo que hacía permitirse varios "gustitos" aprendiendo a apreciar más la vida fácil y muchas veces hedonista. No solía tener demasiadas amistades, debido a su falta de paciencia ante determinadas circunstancias y sobre todo a tomar no de la mejor manera las distintas situaciones que se le presentasen...

Sin embargo, todo cambiaría cuando conociese un año antes a Akari, su única amiga en aquel entorno tan hostil para ella. Su amistad le permitiría tener una mayor comunicación con sus amigos, sirviendole de intermediaria muchas veces casi sin darse cuenta de ello. Su cercanía sería cada vez más estrecha, lo que facilitaría aún más poder expresar sus sentimientos y emociones interiores que antes solía guardar bajo celoso secreto.

Ese mismo año, conocería además a un estudiante de reputación intachable y de sobresalientes éxitos en cuanto a cuestiones académicas refiriese, del cual se enamoró gradualmente. Después de declararse gracias a la mediación de Akari, la relación resultaba muy difícil de manejar para Ryo, mientras que para Haruka era el inicio de un sueño que siempre había deseado vivir desde hace ya mucho tiempo atrás. Las responsabilidades estudiantiles y el exceso de estudios causarían estragos en esa relación, poniendo en una situación de "Jaque" a Ryo, y generando un sentimiento de abandono muy doloroso en Haruka, aún a pesar de haber vivido muchas experiencias llenas de inmensa felicidad en los pocos momentos libres de los que disponían muy ocasionalmente.

Ya en su 5to de Secundaria, con los antecedentes antes contados, la relación terminaba por degradarse cada vez más. Ryo continuaba muy ocupado con sus diferentes actividades académicas, incluso por las extra-escolares. Mientras tanto, Haruka buscaba apartarse de esa soledad que últimamente le seguía a donde fuese, atormentándole sin piedad. Sin embargo, un día ligeramente cálido de Otoño, con la caída del atardecer y avecinándose una gélida noche, deseando compartir un momento agradable de compañía con su amiga Akari, fueron a la Biblioteca del Colegio para solicitar un tablero de ajedrez. Aunque ninguna de las dos tenía ni idea de cómo jugar, decidieron aprender juntas con ayuda de un compañero de clase que reclutaron casi en contra de su voluntad. Y fue entonces cuando, mientras se ponía alrededor del cuello aquella blanca bufanda tejida por su difunta madre, ingresó por primera vez en ese año a la Biblioteca. A su paso, veía en una mesa, solitario, a un chico que por alguna extraña razón le llamaba la atención. Akari no perdió la oportunidad de coger el primer tablero que encontrase, y se disponía a jugar con aquel compañero traído casi por la fuerza, mientras Haruka realizaba el trámite de préstamo del tablero. Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya la habían dejado de lado, a lo cual protestaba de una manera muy peculiar y graciosa. Fue entonces cuando Hikaru, el Bibliotecario desde hace más de 15 años en aquel Colegio, le sugirió jugar con un solitario rival...

CAPITULO IX - INCERTIDUMBRES

Después de terminar sus deberes escolares, Haruka fue una vez más al Colegio bastante pensativa. De todas formas, aunque ya tuviese una respuesta para Daichi, no terminaba de convencerse así misma de lo que iba a decir. Por otra parte, Daichi buscaba cometer un mínimo de faltas en cuanto al tiempo de llegada a su casa, pues muchas veces perdía la noción del tiempo mientras buscaba escapar por momentos de la realidad en algunos de los muchos juegos de PC que solía probar con algunas amistades suyas en alguno sitios en los que ofrecían tal servicio. Antes, había llegado a aceptar la muerte como un destino irremediable. Ahora, temía que le llegase demasiado pronto, así que buscaba mantener las cosas en relativo equilibrio. Una vez llegada la caída del atardecer, Daichi esperaba nuevamente a Haruka en el interior de la Biblioteca...

Hikaru: ¿Y bien? ¿Ya te dió una respuesta?

Daichi: ¡Pero de qué me hablas! -algo ruborizado- ¡Pe... per... pero...! para empezar ¿Cómo te enteraste?

Hikaru: Nada más te estaba tomando el pelo. -con una gran sonrisa- Pero ya vez que tu solito me acabas de dar la noticia. ¿Te le declaraste al final de cuentas?

Daichi: ¡Tramposo!, -con un gesto risible de enfado- pues... más o menos.

Hikaru: ¿Cómo es eso?

Daichi: ¡No se lo pude decir diectamente!, -enfadado- ¿de acuerdo? ¡No pude decírselo como un verdadero hombre! Peor aún... no pude hacerlo, como un auténtico caballero...

Hikaru: Bueno... tampoco es que sea para tanto. -mostrándose comprensivo- Tal vez sea que eres algo tímido nada más. En todo caso, se lo puedes hacer saber de otra manera.

Daichi: Lo sé. Por ello es que le escribí un poema en el que declaro lo que siento por ella. ¡Precisamente ahora mismo me matan los nervios, porque...!

Las palabras pronunciadas fuertemente por Daichi fueron interrumpidas de pronto por las alegres y dinámicas palabras de Haruka, quien había llegado repentinamente a la Biblioteca como casi todas las noches. Sin embargo, ésta vez llegaba sola...

Haruka: Hola Hikaru, -mostrándose confundida por la aparentemente acalorada discusión- ¿Interrumpo algo?

Daichi / Hikaru: ¡Nada! -con una sonrisa bien grande- ¡en absoluto!

Haruka: ¿mmm...? -extrañada y sonriendo- hahahahahahahaha... ¡Uds. dos parecen gemelos!

Daichi: Bue... bueno... ¿Jugamos de una vez una partida? -intentando cambiar de tema- Mira que el tablero ya está armado, y hoy no he tenido retadores (considerando que acababa de darle una ardua batalla al mejor del colegio... no era para menos).

Haruka: De acuerdo.

Después de una noche con algunos "juegos extras" durante el juego de ajedrez y contando con Hikaru como testigo de esa felicidad que construían un par de corazones heridos por la soledad, buscando compartir un momento lleno de alegría y dicha que, tan solamente una etapa tan delicada y voluble como és la adolescencia, les permitía, Haruka se retiraba una vez más escoltada por Daichi...

Después de un tiempo de andar casi todo el camino en silencio, llegaron a la estación de buses. Haruka decidió romper ese silencio...

Haruka: ¿Sabes?, terminé de leer el poema que escribiste.

Daichi: ¡Ah, si, claro! -mostrándose algo sorprendido- y... bueno... pues...

Haruka: Quería que sepas que me alegra saber que sientas eso por mi. Pero como ya te dije antes, tengo ya un...

Daichi: ¡No importa! -interrumpiéndole- Solo deseaba que lo supieras. No esperaba de todas formas que me aceptases, sólo quería pedirte que nuestra actual amistad no se deteriore por esa razón, aunque también por momentos supongo que podría ser algo incómodo para tí o para Ryo. Aún yo vivo siempre con el temor de que por casualidad él nos encontrase aquí conversando aquí como ahora mismo lo hacemos...

Haruka: ¡Pero porqué! -interrumpiéndole y a modo de protesta- ¡si sólo eres mi amigo, no tiene porqué molestarse!

Daichi: Pero Haruka, piensa poniéndote en su lugar... ¿Si tú lo encontrases a él conversando con una chica así como nosotros ahora lo venimos haciendo, y sobre todo te cuentan que es casi todos los días, cómo reaccionarías?

Haruka: No pues, entonces si que me enfadaría...

Daichi: ¿Aunque te dijese que sólo es una amiga?

Haruka: Pues... es que es distinto...

Daichi: No es que sea distinto. Es exactamente igual para ambos, y tú lo sabes...

Haruka quedó pensativa y en silencio por un instante. Luego, inclinó un poco la mirada hacia el suelo, como aceptando la certeza de las palabras de Daichi. Luego, elevando una mirada desafiante...

Haruka: ¿Y bueno? ¿Qué es lo que sugieres entonces? -algo enfadada y triste- ¿No deberíamos vernos más? ¿No deberías escoltarme ya, entonces?

Daichi: ¡No, desde luego que tampoco era mi intención decir eso! -algo sorprendido y asustado- Es que...

Y entonces, en medio de una noche ruidosa y con demasiada actividad, un silencio abrumador terminó por envolverlos a los dos. Las dudas del alma y ese sentir en sus corazones que muy poco habían aprendido a definir nublaban los juicios de cada uno. Sin embargo, ambos sabían que eran necesarios el uno para el otro, aunque muchas veces no deseasen admitirlo con facilidad. Al menos en esos instantes, sentían que así era, y no podrían alejarse simplemente con un adiós...

Aunque una tórrida sensación en el pecho los mantenía cálidamente felices al estar juntos, inadvertidamente, el invierno azotaba de forma inclemente a la gente que circulaba alrededor de la estación. Sin embargo, Haruka y Daichi habían construído para ellos su propia primavera...

CAPÍTULO X - INSPIRACIÓN: LA FUERZA DEL CORAZÓN

Después de estar durante tanto tiempo sin una respuesta, manteniendo un silencio mutuo, Haruka optó por huir en el primer bus que acababa de arrivar a la estación, de forma tan sorpresiva, que incluso Daichi no pudo detenerla a tiempo...

Una hora después, Haruka y Daichi habían llegado a sus respectivos hogares, pensando durante todo el trayecto en esa incertidumbre tan grande que se había convertido en el problema más difícil que tal vez pudieron haber atravezado en cada una de sus vidas. Al día siguiente, continuó la rutina a la que ya habían llegado a acostumbrarse, como si nunca hubiese sucedido la conversación de aquella noche, o como si ambos deseasen evitar recordar esa noche. Así transcurrirían los días, con una rutina de juegos y conversaciones bastante prolongadas en aquella estación que se había convertido en el principal testigo de los primeros vestigios de una primavera que apenas empezaba a nacer. Transcurrirían así, pues, los días. Aunque para Haruka aquella amistad con Daichi fuese un medio de escapar de la soledad, para Daichi significó el auténtico inicio de su vida...

Si bien Daichi sentía un ligero temor por esa relación tan estrecha que se daba entre él y su actual mejor amiga, a la vez podía sentir cómo su corazón se llenaba con los gestos de afecto y con aquella alegría de Haruka que a él la vida le negase por mucho tiempo. Decidió entonces participar en una "Feria de Ciencias" organizada por su colegio a nivel interno, precisamente unos días antes del evento, pues su tutor poco o casi nada se había preocupado por incitar en su clase los deseos de participación en aquel gran evento. Aún así, Daichi ya estaba acostumbrado a trabajar sólo, por lo que optó por presentarse casi a último momento. Cargó con su Equipo de Cómputo como pudo, a pesar de estar su hogar algo distanciado del colegio, e incluso se esforzó procurando hacer su mayor logro en cuanto a preparativos para dicho evento se tratase... buscaría ésta vez quizás no ser el primero, mas si el mejor. Con una noche entera de ardua labor procurando tener todo calculado para ese día, se disponía a ser aceptado dentro de tal ceremonia científica a como diese lugar. Durmió apenas una hora, durante la cual su cansada mirada logró vislumbrar ante él la silueta de su amada. "¡Haruka, lo haré, seguro que lo lograré!" -Pensó- "Será una digna victoria, en nombre de la dama a la que llevo conmigo siempre..."

Finalmente, ya llegada la mañana, partió hacia su colegio. Logrando con algunos métodos persuasivos convencer que le otorgasen algun sitio, por muy estrecho que éste fuese, instaló todo su módulo experimental que había ya preparado una noche antes en aquel estrecho laboratorio de ciencias. Después de un largo momento de espera, un grupo de docentes iban a evaluar los proyectos experimentales presentados. Era el momento de la verdad para Daichi...

Mientras esperaba que los tres docentes asignados a la revisión y evaluación de los experimentos llegasen a su ubicación, Daichi inició una aplicación que reproducía música y sonidos en general, dejando en éste mismo una lista de canciones ya almacenadas en su Disco Duro, seleccionó una especialmente motivadora para él, la cual comenzó a cantar, en un intento de aliviar en cierto modo sus tensiones...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Hay días que pasan a la historia,  
Son días difíciles de olvidar...  
Sé muy bien que puedo triunfar,  
Seguiré con toda mi voluntad...  
Hasta el destino enfrentar,  
Y por siempre mis huellas dejar..."

"¡Puedes llegar... lejos...!  
A las estrellas alcanzar,  
A hacer de sueños realidad...  
¡Y puedes volar... alto...!  
Sobre las alas de la fe,  
Sin más temores por vencer...  
¡Puedes llegar...!"

[Radio Finalizada]

(Fragmento de "Puedes Volar Alto" - Gloria Estefan, Roberto Carlos, José Luis Rodriguez, Alejandro Fernández, Jon Secada, Ricky Martin, Carlos Vives, Patricia Sosa)

Después de un prolongado periodo de espera, pues habían demasiados proyectos presentados aquel día, finalmente llegaron aquellos tres docentes ante él...

Daichi: ¡Buenos días!

Profesor 1: Buenos días, Daichi... -buscando su apellido en la lista de inscritos- ...Aizawa, ¿cierto?

Daichi: Así es, profesor, Daichi Aizawa.

Profesor 2: Buenos días, Daichi. ¿Cómo se llama tu proyecto?

Daichi: Lo titulé "Optimización y Mantenimiento de Sistemas Operativos", además de ofrecerles una demostración de clonación de Discos Duros mediante Consola, permitiéndonos así obtener una réplica exacta de una Partición en otra, con todos los Softwares en orden y sin variante alguna...

Profesor 3: Pues bueno, en ese caso estamos esperando tu demostración. -con algo de incredulidad- Empieza, tienes exactamente 10 minutos para exponer.

Daichi: Muy bien. Ahora mismo empiezo.

Aunque por aquel entonces Daichi estaba en una edad en la que ningún profesor se imaginaría siquiera que supiese algo de Computación, terminó luciéndose de forma tan espléndida con sus amplios conocimientos en Informática gracias al amplio soporte técnico que ya hubiese brindado a más de un maestro suyo, que los profesores casi a ojos cerrados lo nominaron entre los dos primeros lugares del Colegio. Sin embargo, finalizando...

Daichi: ...Y eso es todo. Espero haya sido de vuestro agrado la presente exposición...

Profesor 3: mmmmmmm... parece bueno. -todavía más incrédulo, al no haber comprendido casi en nada la terminología técnica de Daichi- Sin embargo, éste proyecto debe ser evaluado por tres especialistas en Cómputo General del Colegio, pues nosotros no entendemos del todo de los "Tecnisismos" que usas...

Daichi: Muy bien, profesor. Esperaré la evaluación, ¿cuando podría ser?

Profesor 2: Supongo que de aquí a cinco días. Ese día, a las 4:00 PM deberás estar aquí mismo presente, para la evaluación correspondiente.

Daichi: Esta bien. Así lo haré entonces, profesor.

Daichi era consciente que las cosas no le saldrían nada fáciles, pues era casi un hecho que entre los tres especialistas en Cómputo General, estaría su actual profesor de Computación e Informática, el cual no simpatizaba con él en absoluto, por motivos nacidos en su intolerancia a los argumentos muchas veces de protesta o de corrección de Daichi. Correcciones, que nacían muchas veces más de la práctica que de la teoría, aprendidas de su experiencia laboral. Lo único que le quedaba esperar, era que éste profesor no le impidiese llegar a donde él tenía planeado. Sobre todo, consideraba que un profesor nada más no sería ningún obstáculo para sus planes...

10:30 AM. Una vez terminada la exposición por parte suya, se terminó también la Feria Tecnológica casi consecutivamente. Después de unas palabras de cierre, todos los alumnos que participaron procuraron retirarse. Sin embargo, Daichi todavía se quedó hasta muy tarde dentro del Laboratorio en el que se realizó dicho evento: estaba convencido de que Haruka llegase al Laboratorio para ver su proyecto, y de paso para que le brindase un poco más de esas energías misteriosas que lo motivaban a continuar aún con las adversidades que se le presentasen...

6:00 PM. Haruka no llegaba. Daichi comenzó a perder las esperanzas de su llegada. Mientras tanto, sólo le quedaba seguir cantando más de una canción en su soledad, mientras esa compañera a la que comprendía bastante bien, reproducía una de tantas canciones enlistadas. Fue entonces cuando Daichi se dió cuenta que en aquellas melodías que lograban obligarlo a exteriorizar sus sentimientos y emociones, hallaba además una forma de expresarse...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Vivo por ella sin saber,

si la encontré o me ha encontrado,

Ya no recuerdo como fue,

pero al final me ha conquistado,

Vivo por ella que me da,

toda mi fuerza de verdad,

Vivo por ella y no me pesa..."

"Vivo por ella porque va,

dándome siempre la salida,

porque la música es así,

fiel y sincera de por vida..."

[Radio Finalizada]

(Fragmento de "Vivo por ella" - Andrea Bocelli)

Al notar que caía el día, Daichi se acercó hacia la puerta de aquel viejo laboratorio para intentar apreciar la caída del sol, el cual teñía el cielo de un color naranja que hacía emerger la nostalgia empozada en el alma. Mientras observaba absorto, con el corazón bastante voluble por tal espectáculo, una presencia para él ya conocida se aproximaba con unos pasos tan ligeros y alegres, que le recordaban al rocío matutino en otoño. Haruka, acompañada de Akari, acababan de llegar...

Haruka: ¡Oye! ¿y tú, pero qué haces aquí?

Akari: Hola, Daichi... -algo sorprendida- ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí hasta tan tarde?

Daichi: ¿Eh? ¿Yo? pues... -nervioso y dubitativo- nada en particular, sólo terminando de desarmar mi módulo... eso creo.

Akari: mmmmmmmmm... -algo incrédula por su respuesta- pues, ¿si eso es cierto, entonces porqué escucho música viniendo de adentro del laboratorio?

Daichi: ¿Eh? pues... -aún más nervioso- no es nada, sólo que me apetecía escuchar un poco de música, ya que últimamente no estoy en casa demasiado tiempo.

Akari: Si, claro... -con un gesto todavía más notorio de incredulidad- yo te creo, no te preocupes...

Daichi: Pero, para empezar, ¡yo porqué tengo que darte explicaciones Akari! -protestando- si quieres tocarme las narices, entonces mejor que lo hagas en otro momento, que ahora mismo no estoy para bromas...

Akari: Si, si, de acuerdo... -con una sonrisa bastante pronunciada- ya no diré más.

Haruka: Oigan... -observando algo sorprendida- ¿ya terminaron de discutir? porque sino vengo otro día para ver en qué queda, ¿Ok?

Daichi: ¡No, desde luego que ya terminamos de ladrarnos! pero... ¿cómo es que has venido, Haruka? en gran parte no me lo esperaba...

Akari: hahahahahahahaha... -riéndo a mandíbula batiente- ¡hahahahahahahaha!

Haruka: Hikaru me contó que te traias algo entre manos con destino final en el laboratorio, - con una gran sonrisa por la risa de Akari- así que he venido a ver qué era. Parece que la curiosidad me puede más...

Daichi: Ya veo... pues entonces te agradezco que hayas venido a verme, -sonrojándose- en cierto modo pensé esperarte, aunque no sabía que fueses a venir.

Haruka: ¿Y quién ha dicho que vine a verte? -sonrojándose también- yo sólo vine a ver si te dejaron entre los último puestos, nada más...

Daichi: ¡Oye pero qué dices!, -enfadándose de broma- ¡Ahora verás!

Haruka: ¡Oye espera, no! -riéndose y escapándo de Daichi- ¡Nooooo!

Y entonces, comenzaron casi como dos niños pequeños su propio juego, envolviéndose en un aura llena de afecto tan intenso que lograba iluminar con ese cariño mutuo aquellos pasillos oscuros que conducían hacia el ahora lúgubre laboratorio. Al poco rato de llevar jugando, recibió Daichi una llamada de atención repentina:

Auxiliar 1: ¡Aizawa! -mostrándose algo ofuscado por sus "juegos"- ¡Pero qué haces ahí con Fumihiko! ¡Qué pasa con Uds. dos!

Daichi: ¡Nada Auxiliar! -soltando a Haruka casi instantáneamente y algo avergonzado- ¡Nada en particular!

Haruka: ¡No pasa nada, Auxiliar! -Mostrándo una sonrisa de complicidad- ¡Estoy bien!

Auxiliar 1: ¡Cuidadito, Daichi, con andar haciendo cosas indebidas! -pasando a retirarse- ¡Te estaré observando!

Haruka / Daichi: ¿Queeeeeé? -mostrándo un rostro de sorpresa- ¡Cosas indebidas como qué!

Daichi / Haruka / Akari: Puf... -intentando contener la risa- ¡hahahahahahahahaha!

De pronto, la noche para Daichi se hizo tan breve pero tan satisfactoria, que en su interior era capaz de sentir cómo esa luz de vida que le hubiese brindado Haruka ahora se tornaba en una llama ardiente y flameante... él sabía muy bien que era la tórrida sensación que le proveía aquella inspiración que tuviese tan cerca de él, y que seguramente lo llevaría muy lejos...

CAPÍTULO XI - DISCIPLINA DE FUEGO

Después del incidente con el Auxiliar y ante la insistencia de Daichi, Haruka y Akari ingresaron al laboratorio de ciencias. Observaban bastante sorprendidas el equipo de cómputo instalado y más sorpresa todavía les causaba el sólo hecho de imaginarse cómo pudo haber cargado con semejante cantidad de Hardware. Sin embargo, lo que ellas no sabían era que el Ordenador que Daichi estaba usando era de sus hermanos mayores y que, al no haber conseguido autorización por parte del mayor de todos para hacer uso del equipo, ahora mismo uno de sus hermanos lo estaba buscando.

De pronto, y mientras veían cómo Daichi hacía uso de la música almacenada en aquel viejo ordenador, una figura bastante siniestra acababa de aparecer...

Persona 1: ¡Daichi! -procurando ocultar su enfado- ¡Apúrate!, ¡vámonos! ¡hace ya buen rato que estamos necesitando el ordenador en casa!

Haruka: ¿Eh? -Dirigiéndose a Daichi- ¿Quién es él, Daichi?

Daichi: Es el segundo de mis hermanos mayores. -con un rostro bastante frustrado- Se llama Daisuke.

Haruka: Uuuuuyyyyyy... creo que mejor nos vamos, Akari.

Akari: Si, supongo...

Haruka y Akari procedían a retirarse mientras Daichi se veía ostigado por su hermano Daisuke a apagar el Ordenador con prontitud y apurándole para llevar todo el equipo de vuelta a casa. Lo que más lamentó Daichi en ese momento no fue la llegada de su hermano, sino la imposibilidad de poder escoltar una vez más hasta la estación de buses a Haruka. Sabía muy bien que una vez que llegase a casa le esperaría una reprimenda tal vez bastante fuerte por parte de su primer hermano mayor: Shin. Sin embargo, la decisión de Daichi era bastante firme como para verse apañada por una sencilla llamada de atención...

Una vez que llegase Daichi a casa, recibió una fuerte llamada de atención por parte de su hermano. Lo más curioso era que su padre siempre contaba con la extraña habilidad de "meter más cizaña al fuego" cuando de discusiones se trataba. Así que Daichi ya estaba advertido: la próxima vez, si se volvía a llevar el Ordenador de la casa, recibiría disciplina militar. Para Daichi, importaba poco eso, pues era un precio muy bajo para alcanzar la gloria para él y su amada. Lo haría, definitivamente que volvería a hacerlo, para pasar la prueba final decisiva que le habían impuesto los jueces a su proyecto ese día. En todo caso, tendría ahora todo el fin de semana y los restantes días que faltasen para el juicio final de su trabajo para poder pensar en su próximo movimiento, pues la siguiente semana era la "Semana del Colegio" y por lo tanto no habría clases, sólo actividades deportivas en las que lo más probable era que no participase, por tener una paupérrima resistencia física.

Procuró entonces preparar mejor sus argumentos, hasta donde la medida de su precaria cultura le permitiese. Procuró calcular todos los procedimientos a realizarse ese día tan decisivo, y desarrolló en su interior todavía una firmeza más grande para que no fuese abatida por la tensión del momento. Finalmente, y después de una espera que se le tornaba algo larga, a pesar de tener tan poco tiempo para preparar su material respectivo de exposición, llegó el día en el que demostraría cual era su especialidad. Una vez más, y a escondidas, se llevó todo el equipo de cómputo que hubiese utilizado y tomó rumbo hacia el colegio. Luego de instalar su módulo experimental, buscó nuevamente a los profesores encargados del área de informática que se encargarían de ser su nuevo jurado. Aunque Haruka no estuviese esta vez, él siempre la llevaba presente consigo mismo, aún más en esos instantes...

Daichi: Buenos días con todos Uds., profesores. -mostrando firmeza en sus palabras- espero la demostración de hoy sea de su agrado...

Jurado 1: Buenos días, Daichi. Bien, procede entonces para evaluarte.

Daichi: De acuerdo, -asintió- aquí les mostraré los diferentes procedimientos que...

Y así, Daichi comenzó a brindar con gran habilidad cada uno de los procedimientos que realizaría para ejecutar sus optimizaciones.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Daichi, había una persona bastante furibunda planeando qué métodos de represión utilizaría ésta vez ante la avezada desobediencia de su rebelde hermano menor...

Shin: ¡Con un demonio! -dirigiendo una mirada destructiva hacia el mueble vacío- ¡De nuevo se ha vuelto a llevar la PC!

Por otra parte, y casi simultáneamente a la llegada a casa de su hermano Shin, Daichi ya estaba terminando de exponer...

Daichi: ...y ésto último permite un mejor rendimiento del Sistema Operativo y una rápida instalación de los equipos de Cómputo homogéneos. Dicho ésto concluyo mi exposición esperando su acertado juicio.

Jurado 2: Pues realmente parece bastante tentadora la idea de comparar tu proyecto con los de otros alumnos. De alguna manera ya veo casi el resultado.

Jurado 3: Es verdad, probablemente gane.

Jurado 1: No nos adelantemos. Primero lo primero, pasaremos a dar nuestro veredicto al Jefe de Laboratorio y encargados de organizar la Feria de Ciencias. Ya sabrás los resultados dentro de muy poco.

Daichi: De acuerdo. Agradezco vuestra presencia, profesores.

Jurado 2: Bien. En todo caso, ahora nos retiramos, porque tenemos bastantes asuntos que atender en las Salas de Cómputo. ¡Suerte!

Daichi: ¡Gracias!

Por algún motivo, Daichi sentía una satisfacción que no solía tener muy seguido, y aunque todavía estaba con gran tensión encima por enterarse de los resultados, podía verse así mismo notablemente satisfecho por su labor realizada.

La tarde caía. Era hora de volver. Mientras Daichi observaba cómo el día moría para dar paso a la noche, dedicaba en sus pensamientos su esfuerzo a aquella dama que lograse encender aquella llama incandescente en su corazón. Misma llama que lo motivase a continuar a pesar de toda adversidad, y aunque sabía muy bien que podía costarle muy caro sus claros atrevimientos, mostraba una sonrisa y la mirada fijada en el cielo naranja que, aquella tarde, cubría sus temores.

Ya de vuelta en casa, su hermano Shin lo esperaba...

Shin: Así que ya estas de vuelta. -con una mirada nada amistosa- Ven para acá...

Daichi se mantenía en silencio, mientras acataba la orden de su hermano mayor.

Shin: ¡Qué te dije, eh! -casi gritándole- ¿Quieres que aplique ley marcial contigo acaso? Estas que me haces unos méritos... De ahora en adelante, terminantemente prohibido el que toques el Ordenador al menos por 1 mes, ¿me entendiste? -aún más ofuscado- Ahora mismo te debería ahostiar con furia, pero no lo haré, hoy estoy cansado y no deseo tener más problemas contigo, ¿me oíste?

Daichi: Entendido...

Shin: ¡No te escucho, más fuerte!

Daichi: ¡Entendido!

Aunque Daichi hubiese querido arriesgarse una vez más, ahora era demasiado firme la decisión de su hermano, al punto de ser vigilada completamente la PC para que no fuese movida de su actual sitio. Lo peor de todo es que si lo intentaba una vez más, Shin procuraría disciplinarlo de tal forma que los hematomas probablemente tardarían demasiado en sanar, y ésto mismo le impediría incluso poder continuar con la competición en la que se hallaba participando. Además, podría incluso preocupar a Haruka, a quien ya no deseaba volver a asustar como la última vez. Con un silencio de protesta total, se mantuvo lo más tranquilo posible durante los días siguientes.

Llegado el Lunes y con todo el alumnado en formación general, el mismo Director del Colegio se encargaría de anunciar al primer y segundo puesto de la Feria de Ciencias:

Director: Después de llevarse a cabo la Feria de Ciencias anual del Colegio, tengo el agrado de nombrar y premiar a los ganadores de la Ceremonia Científica realizada hace ya más de 5 días atrás durante la Semana Festiva del Colegio. -Mostrándo una leve sonrisa que manifestaba su satisfacción- La evaluación ha sido rigurosa y la calificación lo más justa posible. -Incrementando ahora un poco más su seriedad para mantener el suspenso- Así, sin más preámbulos, tenemos como segundo lugar... -procurando un silencio de suspenso- al experimento "Cultivo Hidropónico de Lechuga" y... como primer lugar, al experimento "Optimización y Mantenimiento de Sistemas Operativos". Favor de pasar los representantes de ambos grupos al Estrado Principal para la respectiva premiación...

Daichi, recibiendo más de una palabra de felicitación por parte de sus compañeros, avanzaba al lado de la fila que habían formado en dirección al Estrado. Podía sentir una emoción fuerte en su interior, pero la reprimió cautelosamente y mostró apenas una sonrisa que delataba su contento después de haber tenido que superar tantas dificultades. Sin embargo, lo que no sabía Daichi, era que sus problemas apenas y habían comenzado...

CAPÍTULO XII - GLORIA DE AMOR (PARTE I)

Una vez en el Estrado, Daichi observaba a todos sus compañeros y demás estudiantes del plantel, como si desde una gloriosa cumbre se tratase. Podía imaginarse como si el poder fuese absoluto para él cuando estaba contemplando la multitud con un ángulo bastante grande de depresión con respecto a sus ojos. El mismo Director se encargó de recibir de un profesor las respectivas medallas. Luego, y con prudencial lentitud, premió a los alumnos que esperaban con ansiedad poder lucir su galardón ante sus demás compañeros de clase.

Después de terminada la formación, Daichi y sus compañeros se dirigieron nuevamente a un paso bastante ligero hacia su aula respectiva. Una vez en su pupitre, Daichi cogía con firmeza aquella medalla mientras observaba fijamente el dibujo retratado en ella: un Halcón grabado. La determinación crecía en su interior, aún más cuando se le anunciase justo después de recreo que debía volver a competir con su proyecto precisamente mañana. Mas ahora no sería a nivel del Colegio, sino a nivel de USE -Unidad de Servicios Educativos. Central de control y distribución de recursos logísticos e infomativos para todos los colegios Estatales y Privados de determinado distrito- lo que implicaba que necesitaría nuevamente el Ordenador de sus hermanos. Ahora intentaría usar la "vía legal" con su hermano Shin, para rogar siquiera por una última oportunidad de saborear una vez más la gloria... ¡definitivamente lo intentaría!

Mas tarde, en su casa, una vez llegada la noche...

Daichi: Hola, Shin... ¿tienes un momento?

Shin: Supongo. -con un rostro de incredulidad- ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Daichi: Pues, verás... -algo nervioso, buscando alguna forma de romper el "hielo"- las buenas noticias primero... hoy me han premiado por obtener el primer lugar a nivel del colegio en la última feria de ciencias en la que participé con nuestro ordenador...

Shin: ¿Nuestro? ¿nuestro has dicho? ¿no estarás hablando en serio o si?

Daichi: Bueno... está en casa, así que supuse que nuestro es.

Shin: ¡Pues para nada! Suficientes problemas nos has ocasionado ya con tus tonterías, ¿y encima vienes a darte el lujo de mencionar a esa computadora como "nuestra"? mejor no escuchar el montón de estupideces que dices...

Daichi: Pues... -dudando todavía más- ahora las malas noticias... resulta que al primer y segundo lugar de la feria de ciencias los van a mandar a competir a nivel de USE, con otros colegios, dentro de su género... y era por ello que... yo... necesitaba...

Shin: No me vengas a decir que... ¿Piensas usar nuevamente la computadora? ¡Ni hablar!

Daichi: No, espera, -insistiendo- pero es que...

Shin: De eso nada. ¡Definitivamente no!

Daichi: "Bueno" -pensando mientras se alejaba de la escena- "al menos lo intenté..."

Entonces, con casi ninguna oportunidad, Daichi decidió agotar hasta sus últimos recursos: su padre y su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Hablar con su padre no iba a ser fácil, pero tampoco iba a serlo el tener que persuadir a Itsuki, su mejor amigo, a que le prestase su PC para su proyecto de ciencias. Mientras, llegó a observar con desánimo cómo su padre y madre obervaban con bastante interés la televisión. Decidió entonces dialogar con su padre primero:

Madre: ¿Qué pasa Daichi? -con un rostro preocupado- Pareces tener los ánimos bastante caídos...

Daichi: Es que... Shin me ha prohibido el uso de la Computadora... y justo mañana necesito llevármela para la competencia a nivel de USE en la que deseo participar...

Madre: Es que tu tambien Daichi... estuviste llevándote el Ordenador muy frecuentemente, y encima sin permiso.

Daichi: ¡Pero madre, aunque lo hubiese intentado, mi petición hubiese sido rechazada ipso facto!

Madre: No sé que decirte la verdad...

Al no notar reacción alguna por parte de su padre, Daichi se resignó a descartarlo como probabilidad. Así, no le quedaba más remedio que ir a la casa de Itsuki, a quien conocía desde Parvulario, para que le cediera su Computadora aunque sea por unos instantes. No estaba del todo seguro si lo lograría, pero algo en su interior lo incitaba a continuar, sin pensar en lo que sucediese después. Al cabo de una hora, después del intento fallido de conversar con su padre, Daichi había llegado a la casa de su mejor amigo...

Itsuki: ¿Oe qué? -mostrando un rostro lleno de felicidad y sorpresa- ¿Y tú, qué milagro que te apareces por aqui? ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida pues "tio"?

Daichi: Pues nada fuera de lo común. Lo de siempre, bastante monótona como de costumbre.

Itsuki: Pero bueno, ¿que acaso no tienes nada mejor para hacer que andar jugando ajedrez todos los días?

Daichi: Pues ya vez, que de repente ésta termina siendo mi "chamba".

Itsuki / Daichi: hahahahaha...

Itsuki: Pues bien, en todo caso, ¿A qué se debe esta repentina visita? Considerando que no eres de moverte de tu casa...

Daichi: Bueno hombre, no te andaré con rodeos... necesito que en ésta oportunidad me hagas un favor de esos que no te he pedido nunca...

Itsuki: Vaya, realmente parece ser algo grande, como para que vinieses tan tarde... ¿y de qué se trata?

Daichi: Verás, estuve participando en la feria de ciencias anual en el colegio, y obtuve el primer lugar. Ahora me toca competir a nivel de USE, y mi hermano precisamente ahora me ha negado el permiso de llevarme la PC. Considerando que en ésta ocasión necesito movilidad más temprano que de costumbre, me va a ser imposible llevárme la PC solo, además que ya estoy bajo amenaza... y la verdad es que no me gusta nada la idea de que me sigan ahostiando...

Itsuki: Comprendo... -pensativo- pero va a estar bien dificil que mi padre acepte así nada más que te la lleves...

Daichi: No te preocupes. He sido tercer lugar a nivel de USE en oratoria, ¿lo olvidas? ¡déjamelo a mi! yo me encargaré de persuadirlo. Luego, necesito también quedarme a trabajar toda la madrugada aquí, puesto que en mi casa todos estos procedimientos se me han prohibido...

Itsuki: De acuerdo, todo queda de parte tuya. Por mi parte no hay problema. Supongo que te debo una.

Daichi: ¡Por cojones que si! -con una gran sonrisa llena de esperanza- ¡Gracias!

Daichi logró facilmente persuadir al padre de Itsuki mediante algunos tecnisismos que tal vez ni él mismo comprendía. La estrategia fue todo un éxito hasta ese punto. Lo único que faltaba era trabajar los materiales texuales y buscar algún tipo de movilidad que permitiese el traslado de las partes del ordenador. De momento lo único que se le ocurría era que su amigo lo ayudase a trasladar todo a su casa, para luego moverlo él mismo sólo a su centro de estudios. Se amaneció editando la monografía correspondiente al proyecto, y estudió cuidadosamente sus argumentos. Una vez terminado ello, se percató que el reloj de la misma PC marcaba las 4:00 AM y, con los ojos bastante fatigados, buscaba conciliar el sueño nuevamente aunque fuese por un tiempo demasiado breve, pues necesitaba llegar al Colegio antes de las 8:00 AM. Mientras tanto, recordaba cómo un día antes a la competición, al solicitar los recursos informáticos que ahora le proeía su mejor amigo, el colegio se los negaría completamente. Recordaba, además, la escena de su visita a la biblioteca ese mismo día que se le negase el apoyo informático requerido...

(Recordando...)

Daichi: ¡Hola, Hikaru! -llegando a prisa a la biblioteca y con voz jadeante- a que no adivinas...

Hikaru: ¡Venga, cuéntame! -entusiasmado por la intriga- ¡Dime lo que ha sucedido!

Daichi: Pues... -con una alegría clara dibujada en su rostro- ¡He ganado el primer lugar en la feria de ciencias del Colegio!

Hikaru: ¡Aaaasssssuuuuu...! ¡Felicidades! ¡Eso sí que es sorprendente!

Daichi: ¿Lo crees realmente? sin embargo, ahora si que la he liado... Primero mi hermano no me va a dejar usar la PC una vez más, luego el Colegio me deniega el uso de algún equipo de cómputo del laboratorio de informática, y encima mañana es la competencia a nivel de USE en la que quiero y debo participar ¿Cómo la vez?

Hikaru: Realmente mal. No pensé que el Colegio al cual representas te negase la posibilidad de ayudarte...

Daichi: La mejor parte de todo esto es que varios profesores, que ni siquiera conozco o conocía, solían felicitarme y adularme a lo largo de la semana pasada... y ahora, recibo esto. ¡Me han cabreado con sus hipócritas palabras! ¡Rayos!... no me extrañaría nada que ahora me terminen abandonando a mitad de competición...

Hikaru: Esto es indignante... -con una cara notablemente molesta, comparada a la de Daichi- nunca pensé que fuesen a hacerte algo así...

De pronto, una persona que Daichi buscaba por todos lados aquel día apareció de repente...

Hikaru: ¡Buenos noches, Profesor! ¿Necesita algo?

Profesor: Si, así es. -bastante serio y procurando ignorar a Daichi- Tendrás unos manuales de Editores de texto...

Daichi: ¡Profesor, buenas noches!, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero deseo saber dónde será la competición a nivel de USE y a qué horas debo encontrarme con Ud. aquí para partir...

Profesor: -sin dejarlo terminar de hablar- ¡A mi no me tienes que decir nada de eso eh!

Daichi: Pero profesor, tengo entendido por el mismo director que Ud. iba a ser el profesor asignado a representarme durante la competición y que iba a estar durante toda la competencia...

Profesor: No. Yo no tengo tiempo mañana. -con una actitud bastante seria y seca- No tengo porqué ir a representar a nadie. Mira, además tu proyecto no me parece en lo absoluto ganador. Para mí no mereció ganar, así que no tengo nada que ver contigo.

Daichi: Pero...

Profesor: Mira... -con un gesto de impaciencia- no me insistas, ya tu ve cómo lo solucionas. -retirándose de la biblioteca- Bueno, nos vemos...

Hikaru se limitó a mantenerse en silencio, antes que devolverle una palabra ante su despedida. Daichi ardía en su interior envuelto por las llamas de la ira. Era la primera vez que sentía esa sed de venganza y deseos de pelear, aunque tuviese que agotar hasta su última oportunidad.

Hikaru: ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer, Daichi? -sin saber que aconsejarle- Ese miserable acaba de abandonarte. ¡Rayos, ésto me cabrea hasta a mi!

Daichi: No te preocupes... -con una sonrisa malévola- siempre he tenido que lidiar con cosas así desde que tengo uso de razón. Así que no te preocupes, ya veré cómo me las arreglo... Hasta otro día, Hikaru...

Hikaru: Hasta luego... ¡suerte!

Daichi: Seeeee... la necesitaré.

Diciendo ésto, Daichi se retiró furibundo pensando en alguna estrategia para que esas adversidades no echasen a perder sus planes y su objetivo: ser el mejor...

(Fin del recuerdo)

Cuando intentaba recordar todavía más, su cansada mente le devolvía, tal vez en un intento por calmarlo y a causa de una canción emitida en la radio que permanecía encendida, recuerdos de los felices momentos vividos aquel mismo día con Haruka...

(Recordando, nuevamente...)

-Escena 01-

Daichi caminaba furibundo, bajando desde el segundo piso de uno de los pabellones del colegio, donde se ubicaba la dirección general. Haruka le ve pasar, después de salir al haber iniciado el recreo...

Haruka: ¡Dai...! -sorprendida al ver que Daichi pasaba sin siquiera observarla y con una mirada de pocos amigos...- ¿Eh?

-Escena 02-

Haruka observa a Daichi llegar a un Kiosko. Silenciosamente se acerca por detrás de él. De pronto:

Daichi: ¡Eh!, -sintiendo unas manos pequeñas y suaves sobre sus ojos que no le dejaban ver- ¡pero quién...! ¿Qué? mmmm... dejame adivinar... ¿Haruka?

Haruka: ¡hahahahahaha...! -riéndose coquetamente- ¡si!

Daichi / Haruka: hahahahaha...

(Fin del Recuerdo)

[Radio Iniciada]

"Ella siempre ha estado junto a mi,

antes de llegar ya estaba en mi,

con qué fuerza habré pensado en ella,

que surcó el espacio en una estrella,

respondiéndole a mi amor..."

"Ella se ha metido tanto en mí,

que plantó bandera y se quedó,

dijo que el amor no da razón,

que sencillamente se instaló,

en lo más hondo de mi corazón..."

[Radio Finalizada]

(Fragmento de "Con ella" - Cristian Castro)

Daichi: Haruka... lo haré, -con los ojos brillosos- te juro que lo haré...

Dicho esto, Daichi cayó en un profundo sueño...

Aunque lo más normal hubiese sido que soñase múltiples pesadillas durante el poco tiempo que durmió, debido al cansancio, no sucedió así. En lugar de ello, visualizó a Haruka en sus sueños, abrazados, bajo la luz de luna llena, aunque ésto jamás sucediese. Tal vez anhelos reprimidos, tal vez las circunstancias apremiantes, o tal vez solo haya sido el cansancio... pero podía sentir la fuerza necesaria para pelear, aún con el mundo en su contra. Sin embargo, las adversidades continuarían persiguiéndole aún por más tiempo...

CAPÍTULO XIII - GLORIA DE AMOR (PARTE II)

Itsuki: ¡Venga, despiérta ya! -sacudiéndole del hombro a Daichi- ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

Daichi: Ah, rayos, pero qué cansado que estoy... -poniéndose de pie, aún con algo de sueño- pero qué... ¡demonios, ya es tarde!

Itsuki: Hace ya un buen rato que intento despertarte y tu que ni te movías...

Daichi: No te preocupes. ¡Vamos!

Itsuki: De acuerdo, vamonos... ¡oye, espera! ¿Yo También?

Daichi: Desde luego -con una sonrisa jocosa- tu formarás parte de mi grupo de investigación.

Itsuki: Rayos, siempre buscas cómo meterme en problemas, ¿verdad?

Daichi: Ya me conoces... ¡andando! nos espera un día bastante ajetreado.

Itsuki: Espero que realmente valga la pena.

Partieron entonces transportando el ordenador hasta la casa de Daichi. Aunque la distancia era considerablemente larga, lograron llevar todos los componentes necesarios. Una vez que llegaron, el padre de Daichi esperaba impaciente en la sala, mientras podía oírse el motor de una vehículo encendido...

Padre: Daichi, ¿recién llegas? ¿donde has estado?

Daichi: En la casa de mi amigo Itsuki. Estuve trabajando toda la noche en los argumentos teóricos de mi experimento, él me va a prestar su computadora para proceder con lo planeado para el día de hoy -con mirada desafiante- ¿Algún problema con ello?

Padre: De acuerdo, -pretendiendo comprensión- entonces sube al auto, nos vamos...

Daichi: "Debe ser una broma" -pensando, sorprendido- "¿y ahora porqué le dió por ayudarme?"

Subieron entonces Daichi, su padre y su amigo Itsuki. El conductor iba a ser nada más y nada menos que... ¡su hermano Shin! Una vez que subiesen, Shin volteó un momento para dirigirle la palabra a Daichi...

Shin: Eres un tío con suerte. Estoy siguiendo órdenes explícitas de nuestro padre de llevarte a donde requirieses con el auto.

Daichi: Vale. -mirándolo con una sonrisa desafiante- Ya vez que la tenacidad al final siempre tiene sus frutos.

Partieron entonces con rumbo al colegio. Mientras iban en el auto, Daichi observaba por momentos el rostro lleno de dureza de su padre, mientras escuchaba la radio del vehículo para romper el silencio abrumador que los rodeaba...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Hey papá mírame,  
Piensa en el ayer y habla conmigo,  
¿Crecí de acuerdo al plan?,  
¿Piensas que estoy perdiendo el tiempo,  
Haciendo las cosas que quiero hacer?,  
Porque me lastima cuando tu desapruebas todo..."

"Y ahora intento difícilmente lograrlo,  
Solo quiero hacerte sentir orgulloso,  
Nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno para tí,  
No puedo fingir eso,  
Estoy bien,  
Y no puedes cambiarme..."

[Radio Pausada]

Daichi: Padre, ¿a qué se debe que hoy me ofrecieses la movilidad con el auto?

Padre: No es aceptable, para mí, que no vayas a llegar a tiempo a una competición tan importante, sobre todo considerando que soy un profesor jubilado y reconocido en el ámbito educativo. ¡Es inconcebible, sobre todo por una tonta riña de hermanos!

[Radio Iniciada]

"Porque lo perdimos todo,  
Nada dura para siempre,  
Lo siento,  
No puedo ser perfecto,  
Ahora simplemente es muy tarde,  
Y no podemos regresar,  
Lo siento,  
No puedo ser perfecto..."

[Radio Pausada]

Daichi: Gracias, padre...

Padre: No es necesario que me lo agradezcas. Ya sabes que todos Uds. tienen que llegar a ser los profesionales que siempre he deseado tener. Espero que algún día tomes en cuenta ésto.

Daichi: ¿Eh? -con cierta decepción y resignación- Oh, ya veo...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Trato de no pensar,  
Acerca del dolor que siento por dentro,  
¿Sabías que solías ser mi héroe?,  
Todos los días que pasaste conmigo,  
Ahora parecen tan lejanos,  
Y me siento como si no te importara más,  
Y ahora intento difícilmente lograrlo,  
Solo quiero hacerte sentir orgulloso,  
Nunca voy a ser lo suficientemente bueno para tí,  
No puedo soportar otra pelea,  
Y nada está bien..."

"Nada va a cambiar las cosas que dijiste,  
Y nada va a hacer que esta cosa esté bien otra vez,  
Por favor no te des la vuelta,  
No puedo creer que es difícil,  
Solo hablar contigo,  
Porque tu no entiendes..."

[Radio Pausada]

Daichi volteó la mirada, buscando perderla observando a través de la ventanilla del auto. Ya casi habían llegado. Itsuki se percató de la frialdad de la conversación entre Daichi y su padre, y sólo atinó a mirarlo compasivamente. Era obvio para él, las cosas entre los dos no cambiarían de la noche a la mañana. De hecho, tal vez jamás sucedería eso...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Porque lo perdimos todo,  
Nada dura para siempre,  
Lo siento,  
No puedo ser perfecto,  
Ahora simplemente es muy tarde,  
Y no podemos regresar,  
Lo siento,  
No puedo ser perfecto..."

[Radio Finalizada]

(Fragmentos Traducidos de Inglés a Español de "Sorry, I can't be perfect" - Simple Plan)

Una vez que llegasen al Colegio, se les informó que el otro grupo de investigación ya había partido hacia el lugar de la competencia, en otro renombrado colegio. Partieron, pues, rápidamente, logrando alcanzarlos casi a mitad del trayecto. Una vez que llegaron, sólo quedaba montar todo el equipo sobre dos carpetas que se les proveía. Daichi e Itsuki se encargaron de ello. Dentro de un salón de aquella institución, estaban ubicados los competidores en el área de computación de 4 colegios, además del que "representaba" Daichi. Uno de los participantes, inició la reproducción de pistas de audio en su ordenador, mientras Daichi e Itsuki trabajaban en el montaje del computador...

[Radio Iniciada]

"La vida sólo es lo que elegimos que sea,

Tomémosla, seamos libres,

Podemos encontrar la gloria con la que todos soñamos,

Y con nuestro amor podemos ganar..."

"Aún así, debemos pelear o enfrentar la derrota,

Debemos mantenernos firmes y no dudar,

No hay pelea que no podamos luchar juntos,

Todos juntos... así ganaremos."

[Radio Pausada]

Daichi: ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! -con algo de tensión encima, -mientras destapaba el CPU- ¡tenemos que cumplir un horario!

Itsuki: ¡Teclado listo!

Daichi: ¡Pantalla lista!

Itsuki: ¡Parlantes listos!

Daichi: ¡Mouse listo! -cogiendo el CPU- De acuerdo, inciando montaje de módulo experimental en tu CPU, Itsuki. ¿Procedo?

Itsuki lo pensó por un instante, pero finalmente...

Itsuki: Hazlo, antes que cambie de parecer...

Daichi: Iniciando...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Bendecidos... con corazones fuertes que laten como uno,

Mírennos ganar,

Y con el amor que todo lo conquista,

¡Ganaremos ésta batalla...!

Ésta última batalla,

Debemos ganar...

Podemos ganar...

¡Podemos ganar...!"

[Radio Pausada]

Itsuki: ¡Ah! ¡Maldita chatarra Daichi! ¿pero qué rayos le has hecho a mi CPU?

Daichi: hahahahahaha... solo un par de modificaciones para la ocasión. No te preocupes, cuando lo restaure ni siquiera habrás notado que lo he tocado.

Itsuki: Vale, eso espero.

De pronto, se veía de camino a su posición a los 3 miembros del Jurado...

Daichi: Buen día, Profesores.

Profesor X: Buen día... -Buscando su identificación- Daichi Aizawa. ¿Tu profesor representante?

Daichi: No tengo. El colegio me asigno uno, mas éste se negó en venir.

Profesor Y: Ya veo... -algo desconcertado- entonces... ¿cómo has hecho para llegar hasta aqui?

Daichi: Usé mi propia movilidad, el ordenador de un amigo perteneciente a otro Colegio y desafié a mi familia y a los pronósticos de mi proyecto. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Profesor Z: No, ya vale con eso. Mejor muéstranos tu proyecto.

Daichi: De acuerdo...

Daichi procedió a explicar su experimento. Finalmente agregó que no recibió absoluto apoyo de su institución educativa, y que más de un profesor le había negado las facilidades para poder llegar a donde estaba ahora mismo. Desde atrás, una furibunda profesora escuchaba silenciosamente...

Daichi: ...y eso es todo. Espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Profesor Y: Vale. Gracias, Daichi.

Daichi: A ustedes.

De pronto...

Profesora W: Oye tú, -dándole una palmada malintencionada sobre el hombro- ¿porque andas hablando así del colegio, ah? no debes andar hablando así porque sino...

Daichi: ¡Me importa bien poco lo que me diga, profesora! -con una mirada determinante y con una voz desafiante- sólo informo lo que es cierto. Si no le gustó mi exposición, pues entonces márchese.

La profesora terminó por retirarse iracunda y en silencio.

[Radio Iniciada]

"Conforme la batalla avanza nos sentimos más fuertes,

¿Cuánto tiempo más debe continuar ésto?,

Todos y cada uno de nuestros días soñamos con ganar,

y comenzar una nueva vida..."

"Aún así, debemos pelear o enfrentar la derrota,

Debemos mantenernos firmes y no dudar,

No hay pelea que no podamos luchar juntos,

Todos juntos... así ganaremos."

[Radio Pausada]

Finalmente, y después de varias horas de espera sin llevarser bocado alguno a la boca (puesto que Daichi no tenia profesor representante, por lo tanto, no contaba con alguien que le pudiese brindar facilidades económicas, ni siquiera alguien que pudiese reemplazarlo en la guardia de sus componentes de cómputo), justo después que la profesora representante del grupo de chicas que también habían sido nominadas para competir en el área de Ciencias Ambientales invitara a todos una bebida, procedía Daichi a desmontar todo con la ayuda de su incondicional amigo Itsuki, preparándose para partir. Haciendo sus cálculos, Daichi estaba casi seguro de ganar, puesto que por los datos que le hizo alcance Itsuki (a quien mando en "misión de reconocimiento") sobre los demás experimentos, parecía que la victoria ya era suya. Así se sentían ambos, y lo fueron a celebrar a la casa de éste último. Pusieron música desde el ordenador recién re-ensamblado de Itsuki...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Bendecidos... con corazones fuertes que laten como uno,

Mírennos ganar,

Y con el amor que todo lo conquista,

¡Ganaremos ésta batalla...!

¡Ésta última batalla!,

¡Ganaremos!,

¡Debemos ganar!...

¡Podemos ganar!...

¡Podemos ganar!..."

[Radio Finalizada]

(Fragmentos Traducidos de Inglés a Español de "We Will Win" - Reba West)

Daichi: ¡Brindemos!

Itsuki: ¡Brindemos! pero oye, espera... ¿estas seguro que ganaremos?

Daichi: ¿Aún lo dudas? ¡desde luego que si! lo sé porque... lo sé. Soy un especialista en ordenadores, ¿recuerdas? Y cuando se haya terminado la competencia a nivel nacional, te traeré los resultados para que no tengas que moverte de casa, ¿te parece?

Itsuki: Vale, vale. Como tu digas.

Daichi: ¡hahaha! venga, brindemos aunque sea con una bebida ligera, pero hagámoslo rápido, que tengo planeado ir todavía a un lugar...

Itsuki: ¿Qué? ¿Pero a dónde? ¿A quién vas a buscar?

Daichi: Pues... a Haruka.

Itsuki: ¿Pero tienes idea de donde pueda estar ahora mismo? ¿Sabes si realmente la encontrarás?

Daichi: No tengo ni idea. Pero tengo el presentimiento, por algún motivo, que está ahora mismo en la parroquia a la cual siempre asiste. Venga, acompáñame...

Itsuki: ¿Estás loco? estoy cansado y encima esa parroquia está bastante lejos. Mejor ve tú que si no te arruino el ambiente...

Daichi: Vamos hombre, no irás a dejar sólo a tu amigo Daichi en momentos tan importantes como éste, ¿verdad?

Itsuki: Si lo pones así... pues ni modo.

Emprendieron el viaje hacia aquella parroquia, con una alta improbabilidad de encontrar a Haruka. Sin embargo, el corazón de Daichi jamás mentía cuando se trataba de ella. Había llegado a tener una especie de "habilidad" nueva y exclusivamente dedicada a aquella mujer que llevaba siempre en la memoria y por la cual abrigase constantemente esos sentimientos tan naturales que jamás antes había experimentado.

Llegando a las proximidades de dicha parroquia, grande fue la sorpresa de Itsuki al divisar a lo lejos a Haruka, pero aún más fue la impresión de ver cómo Daichi no mostraba ningún asombro al ver a los distante a Haruka, aún cuando las probabilidades de que llegasen a encontrarse justo en ese instante fuesen mínimas. Itsuki notó que iba a estorbar si se aproximaba junto con Daichi, así que sencillamente desapareció casi sin que se diera cuenta éste último. Sin embargo, presenciaba todo desde una posición de la cual jamás se darían cuenta ambos que estarían siendo observados. Daichi no se percató de en qué momento desapareció Itsuki, ni mucho menos prestó atención a la melodía que a sus oídos llegaba desde una radio encendida en la panadería que tenían a sus espaldas, mas continuó su paso aproximándose hacia Haruka, que estaba viniendo casi en dirección hacia él a lo lejos. Al cabo de unos instantes...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Ésta noche es muy clara,

Mientras estamos acostados aquí,

Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir,

Siempre te amaré,

Nunca te dejaría sola,

Algunas veces simplemente olvido,

Digo cosas que puede ser que lamente,

El verte llorar rompe mi corazón,

No quiero perderte,

No puedo hacerlo yo solo..."

[Radio Pausada]

Daichi: ¡Haruka!

Haruka: ¿Daichi? ¡pero qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo supiste a que horas salía de la parroquia?

Daichi: No lo sé. Sólo tuve un presentimiento, eso es todo. Algo me decía que podría encontrarte si venía ahora mismo.

Haruka: No te creo... ¿de veras?

[Radio Iniciada]

"Yo soy un hombre que luchará por tu honor,

Seré el héroe que tú soñaste,

Viviremos por siempre,

Sabiendo juntos que nosotros,

Lo hicimos todo por la gloria del amor..."

[Radio Pausada]

Daichi: Desde luego. Hace ya más de dos horas que acabó el evento de competición al que tenía que presentarme. Tengo la sensación de que ganaremos...

Haruka: Me alegro por tí, Daichi. ¿Y cuál es el motivo por el que me buscabas ahora?

Daichi: Porque... quería agradecerte.

Haruka: ¿Porqué? -mostrando una sonrisa incrédula- No recuerdo haberte hecho ningún favor ultimamente...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Tú me mantendrás de pie,

Tú me ayudarás con todo,

Siempre soy fuerte cuando estás a mi lado,

Siempre te he necesitado,

Nunca podría hacerlo yo solo..."

[Radio Pausada]

Daichi: Pues... por tu compañía, por el cariño del día a día, por la inspiración que me brindas... todo eso, y más... Aunque las cosas no salieron exactamente como esperabay hubo muchas adversidades de por medio, continué luchando gracias a ese afecto que eres capaz de darme y que se conviertió en mi escudo y espada... ¿qué más podría decirte? estoy un poco avergonzado pero... quería que lo supieras.

[Radio Iniciada]

"Como un caballero en una brillante armadura,

Desde hace un tiempo,

Justo a tiempo salvaré el día,

Te llevaré a mi castillo lejos..."

[Radio Pausada]

Haruka: ¡Ay, qué lindo! -alegre y emocionada- gracias por decirme todo esto, me has alegrado el día. No sabes cuán importantes son para mí tus palabras, Daichi. Me haces muy feliz...

Ambos se miraban alegremente, muy ilusionados. Sin embargo, el estruendoso ruido del motor del bus que llevaba a Haruka a su hogar irrumpió destruyendo aquel ambiente creado para ambos...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Yo soy un hombre que luchará por tu honor,

Seré el héroe que tú soñaste,

Viviremos por siempre,

Sabiendo juntos que nosotros,

Lo hicimos todo por la gloria del amor..."

[Radio Pausada]

Haruka: ¿Eh? ¡me tengo que ir, ya es tarde! -sorprendida por la hora- ¡me van a matar en mi casa!

Daichi: De acuerdo. Esta vez tienes permiso para irte...

Haruka: ¿Oye qué? -con una gran sonrisa- te voy a perdonar solo hoy, pero ya verás mañana...

Daichi: Estaré esperandote, ya sabes en donde.

Haruka: De acuerdo. ¡Adiós, cuídate!

Daichi: ¡Tú también!

Dicho esto, Haruka abordó el Bus y se marchó. Daichi miraba fijamente y sin moverse cómo el Bus se alejaba. De pronto, Itsuki aparecía desde atrás, poniéndo su mano sobre su hombro...

[Radio Iniciada - Decreciendo Niveles de Audio]

"Lo hicimos todo por la gloria del amor..."

"Lo hicimos todo por la gloria del amor..."

"Lo hicimos todo por la gloria del amor..."

"Lo hicimos todo por la gloria del amor..."

[Radio Finalizada]

(Fragmentos Traducidos de Inglés a Español de "Glory of Love" - Peter Cetera)

Itsuki: ¿Y bien, cómo te fue?

Daichi: Pues... ¿qué te puedo decir? estoy... enamorado... creo.

Itsuki: hahahahahahahahaha... te tiene atado a ella, ¿no?

Daichi: Tal vez...

Daichi / Itsuki: hahahahahahahahaha...

Dicho ésto, sólo quedaba esperar los resultados que saldrían muy pronto. Aún cuando las cosas parecían ir bastante bien para Daichi y Haruka, nada advertía que las circunstancias pondrían en Jaque a aquella relación que, tan lentamente, se había ido alimentando con semillas de confianza y gotas de afecto. Los disturbios en la calle, la lúgubre noche, la fina garúa primaveral que caía justo después... nada advertía lo que luego sucedería...

CAPÍTULO XIV - CONFRONTACIÓN

Una vez acabada la competición a nivel distrital con motivo de la Feria de Ciencias, se acabaría la semana del Colegio casi simultaneamente. Los resultados obtenidos de tal evento, Daichi los conocería mucho más adelante, aproximadamente un mes después. Daichi estaba en un día cualquiera de colegio llegando recién a su aula, mas decidió primero acudir a los servicios higiénicos. Grande sería su sorpresa cuando al salir de éstos mismos se encontrase, frente a frente, con su principal adversario...

Ryo: Hola, Daichi, -mirándolo con bastante seriedad, ocultándo una rabia indescriptible- necesito conversar contigo, ahora mismo.

Daichi: ¡Ryo! -sorprendido, y pensándolo un poco- pues bien, estoy de acuerdo.

Caminaron unos pasos más, aproximandose bastante al arco de una cancha de fulbito vacía. Mientras ambos procedían con éste previo movimiento antes de su conversación central, evadían simultaneamente la formación de ese día.

Ryo: Iré directamente al grano. -con un gesto de extrema seriedad en su rostro- ¿Estás saliendo con Haruka?

Daichi: Pues... la verdad es que... no. -algo dubitativo- Solo somos buenos amigos. -con una mirada de resignación- Al menos eso es lo que siempre hemos sido desde siempre. Sólo andaba cerca de ella por esa razón...

Ryo: ¿Sabías que ella y yo sí estamos saliendo? -procurando disminuir su irritación- ¿sabías que ella me pertenece solo a mi?

Daichi: Pues... a decir verdad, algo me comentó ella. Mas no pensé que fuese a afectar de alguna manera su relación el que me convirtiese en su amigo...

Ryo: ¡Increíble! -con un gesto de incredulidad- ¿debo suponer que eres ingenuo?

Daichi: Vale. Si acaso necesitas que lleguemos a un acuerdo, entonces estoy dispuesto a alejarme de ella, -diciéndolo con un evidente gesto de frustración- de todas formas, me imagino que serás capaz de ofrecerle muchas cosas que yo tal vez jamás pueda darle. Hay muchas cosas que jamás permitirían una competencia justa entre tu y yo...

Ryo: Desde luego. Me parece bastante bien que comprendas mi posición aquí y ahora. -mostrándose ahora más confiado- Sabía que serías sensato y eligirías bien, Daichi. No por nada eres uno de los mejores ajedrecistas del colegio...

Daichi: Espero podamos jugar una partida algún día, antes que egresemos, amigo...

¿Amigo?, Daichi sentía que definitivamente perdería ante tan eminente compañero, cuyo nombre egregio era motivo de alabanzas por todos en tan grande colegio.

Ryo: Yo también he de estar esperando ansioso por ese día. Me gustaría ver tu nivel.

Daichi: Igualmente yo. Solo quisiera pedirte algo antes de que ésta conversación termine...

Ryo: ¿Qué es?

Daichi: Cuida mucho de ella, por favor. -resignado- Te necesita ahora más que nunca. No la hagas a un lado por nada del mundo.

Ryo: ¡Dalo por hecho! -ahora de mejor humor- Solo espero que sepas cumplir tu parte del trato...

Daichi: Así lo haré, no te preocupes. Sin embargo, ella te necesita. Has estado demasiado alejado de ella, la soledad le generaba cierta inseguridad y padecía demasiado con el distanciamiento que tenían ambos. Ahora ve y procura brindarle toda esa felicidad que seguramente tu ya sabes como ofrecérsela...

Ryo: Pues bien, así será. -mencionaba con cierta arrogancia- Ahora debo irme. Nos vemos.

Daichi: Nos vemos.

Dicho esto, ambos se despidieron con un apretón formal de manos, y se dirijieron cada cual a sus respectivos destinos del día: Daichi a su aula y Ryo a su casa, ya que éste cursaba su último año de secundaria en el turno de la mañana, a diferencia de Haruka y Daichi, quienes lo cursaban en el turno de la tarde.

Daichi logró controlar exitosamente la tensión que existía en el ambiente, pues no era para nada conveniente causar una gresca innecesaria en esos instantes. Aunque no le fue nada fácil ceder ante la petición de Ryo, sabía que en una ofensiva directa contra él tendría todas las de perder. Sin embargo, ahora ¿cómo podría reaccionar ante Haruka cuando la volviese a ver? ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Acaso debería tan solo ignorarla?

Llegó el atardecer. El sol caía una vez más iluminando con sus últimos rayos dorados la entrada de aquella Biblioteca que pasaba a convertirse, desde hace ya buen tiempo, en el segundo hogar de Daichi. Una oscuridad esperada había ya sepultado la belleza de aquellas nubes que solían teñirse de naranja cuando el día perecía, siendo un buen momento para el encuentro de dos almas que se buscan. Daichi llegaba a la Biblioteca...

Hikaru: ¡Que tal, mi buen amigo Daichi!

Daichi: Ah, que tal Hikaru... -con un evidente desanimo- préstame uno de tus tableros, ¿de acuerdo?

Hikaru: ¿Mmmm...? por mi no hay problema... -mostrándose preocupado por la reacción de su amigo- pero, ¿qué te ha sucedido, Daichi?

Daichi: Nada en particular. Es sólo que estoy cansado. Necesito ir a casa temprano hoy...

Hikaru: Bueno, como quieras... pero ¿seguro que estás bien?

Daichi: Seguro. -con una mirada sombría- Descuida.

Hikaru seguía demasiado incrédulo ante la respuesta de Daichi. No lograba entender porqué su amigo estaba así de deprimido tan de repente. Mientras tanto, Haruka hacía su aparición de manera inesperada, acompañada nada más y nada menos que de Ryo. Se sentaron a jugar una partida de ajedrez entre ellos mientras conversaban de algunas trivialidades, mientras Dacihi se disponía a dar una buena paliza durante su juego a un incauto que encontró de manera casual. Al notar todo el jaleo que se armaba con la parejita que jugaba bastante cerca de él, se tornó cada vez más irascible.

Al cabo de un buen rato, la pareja salió por unos instantes de la Biblioteca. Daichi mientras continuaba su juego, procurando acabar con su oponente rápida y despiadadamente, sin darle siquiera una sola oportunidad de defenderse. Mostraba durante su juego una evidente muestra de irritabilidad, moviendo cada pieza y pronunciando sus jugadas muy secamente. Haruka al cabo de unos instantes volvió a la Biblioteca e intentó, a su manera, iniciar una conversación con Daichi. Éste último la ignoró casi por completo, mientras continuaba su juego. Entonces Haruka decidió sentarse a su lado, como observando el juego de Daichi, a la espera de que terminase. De pronto, su buen amigo concluiría repentinamente con una fuerte voz...

Daichi: ¡Jaque Mate!

Oponente 1: ¿Qué?, mmmmmmmm... -con muestras de incertidumbre ante la victoria repentina- bueno, vale...

Daichi: ¡Fue un auténtico gusto! -decía con voz fuerte, expresando ira y evidente nerviosismo- ¡espero que volvamos a enfrentarnos!

Oponente 1: Ah... seguro... claro...

Entonces, Daichi le dió la mano a su adversario, despidiendose así. Cogió sus cosas rápidamente y procuró apurar bastante el paso, mientras salía de la Biblioteca. No deseaba continuar más por ese día, incluso habiendo más de un retador a la espera. Mientras salía, Haruka le seguía a su ritmo, procurando alcanzarle.

De pronto, no muy lejos de la Biblioteca, aún dentro del Colegio, Haruka se disponía a detener el avance impetuoso de Daichi...

Haruka: ¡Daichi!, ¡Daichi! -llamaba insistentemente, cada vez más fuerte- ¡Daichi!, ¡Daichi!

Daichi permanecía en absoluto silencio mientras avanzaba con paso cada vez más acelerado y con la cabeza inclinada, como suplicando un perdón en el silencio...

Haruka: ¡Daichi! -insistía- ¡espera por favor!

De pronto, Haruka se aferró al brazo izquierdo de Daichi, impidiéndole definitivamente su rápido avance...

Haruka: Esperame, Daichi... -con una suplicante mirada- explícame, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿Porqué estás así? ¡Dímelo por favor, no lo entiendo!

Daichi: Creo que deberías saberlo... -mencionaba, con una mirada llena de ira y dolor- ¿Acaso no estabas con él hace un momento? -aún más exaltado- ¡Acaso no te dijo nada acerca de la conversación que sostuvimos durante la formación!

Haruka: Espera... -pensativa- la verdad es que si, en cierto modo. Me dijo que conversaron, que decidiste alejarte de mi... ¿Porqué, Daichi? ¿es que acaso no somos amigos? ¿acaso no te agrada mi compañía?

Daichi: ¡No es eso! -confundido- es solo que... no sé qué hacer... ¡vivo con la incertidumbre siempre!

Haruka: Daichi... ¡pero no puede ser que nos distanciemos así nada más! ¡él tiene que comprender que tu eres mi mejor amigo! ¡no tienes porqué agobiarte a tí mismo dándole explicaciones! ¡él simplemente no comprende nuestra situación!

Daichi: No sé que hacer, Haruka. -sumamente triste- ¡ayúdame, por favor!

Daichi, por un instante, se doblegó ante las circunstancias. Era damasiado para su razonamiento, aún peor para su entendimiento. Sencillamente, sentía que vivía un sueño que probablemente, y dentro de muy poco, terminaría...

Haruka: De acuerdo, Daichi. Lo primero será evitar jugar demasiado entre los dos, procurarnos una debida distancia prudencial...

Daichi: Bien. Que así sea entonces...

Dicho esto, continuaron su camino, más calmados ésta vez. Como de costumbre, Daichi escoltó a Haruka hasta la estación de buses, conversando sobre lo sucedido y planteándose qué medidas tomarían al respecto, ya que sólo eran buenos amigos...

Así, pues, transcurrieron los días posteriores a aquel del suceso del encuentro entre Daichi y Ryo. Haruka se encontraba como de costumbre con Daichi, procurándose cierto cuidado en sus actos ambos. Sin embargo, ésto no duraría demasiado, pues más fuerte son los lazos que unen dos jóvenes corazones antes que los prejuicios sociales y las consecuencias de los actos cometidos durante tan emotivos encuentros en tan vacía y solitaria Biblioteca...

Y de pronto, un día como cualquier otro, habiendo ya llegado la primavera en todo su esplendor, Daichi escoltaba una vez más a Haruka a la estación de buses, que se convirtiese desde ya hace varios meses atrás a su primer encuentro, en su refugio de juegos. Juegos, que sólo podrían manifestarse dos corazones con un solo latir...

CAPÍTULO XV - POR TÍ SERÉ

Haruka: ¿Sabes, Daichi? -decía sonrojándose, con una sonrisa avergonzada- Eres mi mejor amigo. Con nadie hablaría como ahora lo hacemos...

Daichi: Y tu eres la persona más importante en mi vida, -procurando mantener la calma y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones- ya te lo he dicho antes, en más de una oportunidad...

Haruka: Si. Pero... -aún más avergonzada- yo... esto...

Desde la esquina más próxima al punto de conversación de ambos adolescentes, la radio de una panadería dejaba escuchar sus melodías tan bajo, casi como si de un susurro se tratase. Ante lo cual el encargado de la caja, por momentos cambiaba la emisora y el volúmen de ésta misma...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Cuando me ví desnudo y sin aliento,

Parando al mar desierto y sin amor,

Cuando pensé que mi alma había muerto,

Llegaste tú como la luz del sol..."

"Por tí seré más fuerte que el destino,

Por tí seré tuero ante el dolor,

Yo sin tí estaba tan perdido,

Por tí seré mejor de lo que soy..."

[Radio Pausada]

Haruka: Esto... -avergonzada, intentando cambiar de tema- y por cierto, ¿ya decidíste qué vas a estudiar cuando acabemos?

Después de verla durante unos instantes, aún cautivado por la presencia de aquella chica que le devolviese el sentido a su existencia y que se encargaría de hacer dichosos sus días, decidido respondía...

Daichi: Si. Lo he decidido. Postularé a la Universidad, a alguna carrera de Ingeniería. ¡Lo tengo! será Ingeniería de Sistemas...

Haruka: Pero... ¿estás seguro? ¿No me habías dicho antes que tu pasión eran las letras? ¿No me habías mencionado ya antes que detestabas los números?

Daichi: Tal vez. Sin embargo, por mi futuro y por el tuyo, creo que es la mejor elección. Soportaré lo que sea, y me enfrentaré a lo que venga con determinación... además, tú lo vales...

Haruka: Daichi... -avergonzada, con una sonrisa- ¡Pero qué cosas dices...!

[Radio Iniciada]

"Por tí seré más fuerte que el destino,

Por tí seré tuero ante el dolor,

Yo sin tí estaba tan perdido,

Por tí seré mejor de lo que soy..."

[Radio Pausada]

Un estruendo de vidrios rotos, bastante cercano a los dos, arruinaría de pronto aquella atmósfera tan emotiva. Un ebrio indigente recogía, de entre los restos de la botella que había destrozado al tirarla al piso con violencia, el pico de dicho envase de vidrio, que aún se mantenía entero por un extremo, pero con gran parte de la base de la botella destrozada, haciendo las veces de arma punzo - cortante. Luego, avanzaba en actitud amenazante hacia la ubicación de Daichi y Haruka...

[Radio Iniciada]

"¡Por tí seré más fuerte que el destino,

Por tí seré tuero ante el dolor,

Yo sin tí estaba tan perdido,

Por tí seré mejor de lo que soy...!"

[Radio Pausada]

Daichi: ¡Oh, rayos! -preocupado y bastante nervioso- ¡Haruka!

Haruka se ubicó rápidamente detrás de Daichi, evidentemente asustada y sin mencionar una sola palabra...

Ebrio: ¡Eh, tú, pegueño gabroncete! -balbuceaba, mientras le amenazaba a Daichi con el trozo de botella roto- ¡dame para un tragueto pes!

Daichi: "Maldito ebrio buscapleitos" -pensaba- "deberían darles a todos por bastardos... pero si procedo violentamente aquí y ahora, lo más probable es que pueda perder, y sobre todo, Haruka podría terminar herida" -pensaba cada vez más preocupado- "debo proceder con cautela, por otros medios... la fuerza no es precisamente una de mis virtudes..." -Luego, alzando la mirada, con una gran sonrisa, hablándole al ebrio- ¡venga tío, no hay porqué ponernos así!, ¡mira que si tienes mala suerte! ahora mismo no cuento con un solo real... tu sabes, ¿cuánto podemos cargar nosotros los escolares?

Ebrio: ¡Segulo que no tenes nada! -insistía, balbuceando- ¡maldito chamaco inútil!

Daichi: Pues así como lo ves, tío, la miseria nos acompaña...

Ebrio: ¿Eh? ¿qué dices? -desconcertado- ¡más te vale que la plóxima tengas pes!

Daichi: ¡Claro, claro, no te preocupes...! -disimulaba- "felizmente que sé las consecuencias teóricas del alcohol en exceso... después de tantos libros leídos, algo útil tenía que aprender..." -pensaba- "con una pequeña dosis de sagacidad, me lo quitaré de encima. Sino, solo quedará..."

[Radio Iniciada]

"¡Por tí seré...!

¡Por tí seré tuero ante el dolor!,

Yo sin tí estaba tan perdido,

Por tí seré mejor de lo que soy..."

[Radio Pausada]

Finalmente, el ebrio continuó deambulando sin rumbo fijo. Era increíble ver cómo la gente que llenaba esa estación de Bus observaba a una prudente distancia los hechos acontecidos. Luego, después de ello, todo volvió a la normalidad...

Daichi: Haruka, ¿estas bien?

Haruka: ¡Qué miedo!, ¡mejor vamonos, Daichi!

Daichi: ¿Eh? Pero... -pensaba- vale, supongo que por hoy será lo mejor. -decepcionado- Ya será mañana...

Haruka: Si... -murmuraba, sonrojándose- definitivamente, pronto te lo diré...

Daichi: ¿mmmm...? ¿Dijiste algo, Haruka?

Haruka: ¡Nada!, ¡Nada en verdad!

Daichi: ¿mmmmm...? -la miraba, pensativo- Pues vale, entonces, hasta mañana...

Haruka: ¡Hasta mañana...!

Dicho ésto, ambos se despidieron. Daichi sentía una alegría y una calma demasiado intensas, al saber que Haruka estaba a salvo y de camino a su casa, en el bus que siempre le llevaba. Haruka llevaba en el interior de su pecho una cálida sensación... una sensación de seguridad y de calma. Daichi, por su parte, regresaría una vez más muy tarde a su casa. De camino a ésta misma, observaba el cielo, pudiendo pronósticar así con conocimientos aprendidos de su madre, que el cielo al día siguiente sería soleado, y la noche estaría estrellada...

Daichi: "Le protegeré..." -se prometía a sí mismo- "¡definitivamente cuidaré de ella siempre, pase lo que pase!"

[Radio Iniciada]

"Por tí seré mejor de lo que soy..."

[Radio Finalizada]

(Fragmentos de "Por tí seré" - IL Divo)

Una vez que Daichi llegase a su casa, su hermano Shin lo esperaba, como casi regularmente solía hacerlo, por ser el mayor de todos los hermanos...

Daichi: ¡Ya llegué! -expresaba con desanimo, disimulando la espera de algún método de represión o un sermón- ¿eh? ¿Shin? ¿qué te cuentas?

Shin: ¡Ah! ¿y encima de todo graciosito te crees? -expresaba, con enfado- ¿has visto la hora que es?

Daichi: Pues... estoy algo por encima de las 10 de la noche...

Shin: ¿Así? ¿y crees que estas son horas de llegar para un escolar como tú? ¿acaso no te preocupa lo que puedan pensar nuestros padres?

Daichi: Me importa tanto como yo a ellos... -murmuró- ...nada.

Shin: ¡Dijiste algo creo! -insistió, fuertemente- ¡repítelo!

Daichi: ¡Nada, que no dije nada, demonios!

De pronto, Shin le acestó un golpe en el rostro a Daichi, lo que lo mantendría por unos instantes en silencio, con un gesto de odio. De repente, su mirada mostraba una invisible flama de ira, que estallaría...

Repentinamente (y como nunca) a Daichi le dió por responder a la agresión de Shin con su puño, el cual intentó mover de forma violenta dirigiéndose hacia su rostro. Sin embargo, ante semejante reacción, Shin lo reprimió de forma humillante, dándole una buena paliza hasta que suplicase por su libertad. Después de tolerar todas las formas de disciplina al puro estilo militar de Shin, Daichi gestaría en su interior un odio asesino en contra de su hermano mayor...

Aquella noche Daichi se fue a dormir con el cuerpo extremadamente adolorido. Desde aquel día no pudo evitar pasarse las noches pensando en como acabar con su hermano Shin. Su mente se llenaba de una creatividad increíblemente macabra, la cual empezaba a ilusionarse con armas de todo tipo, al sentirse incapaz de enfrentarse mano a mano con cualquier adversario, incluyendo a sus hermanos. Todo tipo de formas de asesinar se le venían a la mente, y juró en silencio que, si volvía a tener la necesidad de pelear no lo haría... asesinaría, en lugar de pelear.

Desde la ventana de su cuarto ubicado en el tercer piso de su casa, a través del tragaluz, miraba hacia abajo a su hermano Shin conversando con su hermano Daisuke sobre la actitud de él mismo...

Daichi: "No hay necesidad de usar la violencia" -pensaba- "pero si en el peor de los casos me fuerzan a usarla, no he de dejar vivo a mi oponente, pues sólo implicaría un maldito estorbo..." -una sonrisa malévola se dibujaba en su morateado rostro- "hahahahaha... ¡hahahahaha!" -reía, maniáticamente- "¡ya verás!, ¡ya verán!, ¡hahahaha!..."

Después de que Daichi se quedase dormido, su padre conversaba con Daisuke...

Padre: Daisuke, necesito hablar contigo mañana...

Daisuke: Bien. Pero ya que estás, ¿no te importaría llevarme el almuerzo a la facultad?

Padre: No te preocupes. Así será...

Daisuke: De acuerdo.

Dicho esto, todos se fueron a dormir.

La mañana siguiente llegaría. Daichi continuaba durmiendo perezosamente hasta tarde, mientras Daisuke esperaba impaciente la llegada de su padre en una estación de buses, bastante alejada de su hogar. Al cabo de unos minutos, su padre llegaría al encuentro...

Padre: Vamos, Daisuke. Hoy quiero invitarte algo en algún restaurante...

Daisuke: ¡Ah, excelente! -sorprendido, con una sonrisa- en ese caso, vamos al de aquí a la vuelta.

Padre: De acuerdo, vamos...

Mientras caminaban hacia su destino, Daisuke no se imaginaba siquiera el tema de conversación que marcaría decisivamente el futuro de toda su familia...

CAPÍTULO XVI - LAZOS DE SANGRE

Mientras andaban por un malecón que daba una vista increíblemente majestuosa del mar, Daisuke pensaba en lo curioso de éste encuentro con su padre, pues tanto él como sus otros dos hermanos, todos mayores que Daichi, habían tenido que padecer los estragos de la violencia que muchas veces había repartido su padre por cantidades casi equitativas entre ellos. Aquel hombre que le enseñaría de forma muy dura, a veces traumatizante incluso, lo que eran los valores, disciplina, honor, le otorgaría los estudios superiores que cursaba actualmente y que estaba por culminar incluso, ahora era una persona mayor de edad. Tan solo unos pocos años lo separaban a aquel hombre en su momento, de un senil personaje...

Su padre, abatido ya por el paso del tiempo, con un cuerpo que demostraba fuerzas incluso aunque no las tuviese, ahora andaba más inclinado hacia adelante, como si quisiera rebelarse ante el viento. Daisuke suponía que cualquier rencor era inútil, pues ahora sería un hombre de provecho, aunque haya tenido que pagar más de un alto precio por ello. Ahora, sólo le quedaba mirar cómo el autor de su destino era vencido por el paso del tiempo...

Una vez llegado al restaurante sugerido por Daisuke, el cual daba una magnífica vista del sol justo por encima del mar, pues era casi mediodía, tomaron asiento y se proponían a hacer sus pedidos. Su padre se adelantó a pedir una bebida para los dos, mientras una emisora sonaba en los parlantes de un equipo de sonido de alta fidelidad una melodía, que llegaría a doblegar a Daisuke por un instante ante sus emociones...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Hola viejo dime cómo estás,

los años pasan y no hemos vuelto a hablar,

y no quiero que te pienses,

que me he olvidado de tí..."

"Yo por mi parte no me puedo quejar,

trabajando como siempre igual,

aunque confieso que en mi vida,

hay mucha soledad..."

"En el fundo tú y yo somos casi igual,

y me vuelvo loco solo con pensar..."

[Radio Pausada]

Intentando controlarse, Daisuke hacía algunos gestos de impaciencia...

Padre: Daisuke, hoy quería conversar contigo un poco, pues ando algo preocupado...

Daisuke: ¿Pero porqué, Padre? -visiblemente preocupado- No me digas, de nuevo Daichi ha hecho algo...

Padre: No, no es exactamente eso...

Daisuke era capaz de observar a través de los ojos de su ya casi senil padre un profunda angustia que lo agobiaba.

[Radio Iniciada]

"Quizás, la vida nos separe cada día más,

quizás, la vida nos aleje de la realidad,

quizás, tú buscas un desierto y yo busco un mar,

quizás, que gracias a la vida hoy te quiero más..."

[Radio Pausada]

Daisuke: Pero dime entonces, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

Padre: De todos mis hijos, tu eres el único del que me puedo sentir orgulloso, pues me has respondido siempre con una actitud responsable y siempre dedicado a tus estudios y trabajo. Eres todo un alumno ejemplar...

Daisuke: Bueno, te agradezco el comentario, pero sigo con la intriga... ¿qué ocurre? ¿no creo que me hayas hecho venir tan solo para decirme esto, o si?

Padre: Sin embargo, estoy sumamente preocupado por tus demás hermanos. Me estoy volviendo viejo, la edad me gana y ya soy un profesor jubilado... -con visibles y muy notorios gestos de depresión- ¿qué será de tus hermanos? ¿qué futuro les espera?

Daisuke: Ellos intentan hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Hay que comprenderlos un poco y apoyarlos, ¿no te parece?

Padre: Tu sabes que en mi familia, yo y mis demás hermanos siempre hemos visto cada uno su propia conveniencia. Incluso uno de tus tíos nos estafó a los demás... todo esto prueba que incluso entre los mismos integrantes de una familia no existe unión, sino que entre hermanos van a buscar "comerse" unos a otros. No sé si pueda vivir lo suficiente para poder verlos a todos ustedes profesionales...

La brisa primaveral soplaba fuertemente, como indicando la inclemencia del mar en esos precisos instantes...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Hola viejo dime cómo estás,

hay tantas cosas que te quiero explicar,

porque uno nunca sabe si mañana esté aquí..."

"A veces hemos hido marcha atrás,

y la razón siempre querías llevar,

pero estoy cansado,

no quiero discutir..."

"En el fundo tú y yo somos casi igual,

y me vuelvo loco solo con pensar..."

[Radio Pausada]

Daisuke: Padre, no te preocupes, nosotros si buscaremos salir adelante juntos... -decía, intentando animarlo- ¡estoy seguro que podemos lograrlo!

Padre: Pero... -intentando contener las lágrimas- tus hermanos Shin y Jin no tienen nada seguro en la vida. Lamentablemente fracasaron cuando les quise dar la oportunidad de que tengan estudios universitarios... ¡yo soñaba con verlos en la universidad!

[Radio Iniciada]

"Quizás, la vida nos separe cada día más,

quizás, la vida nos aleje de la realidad,

quizás, tú buscas un desierto y yo busco un mar,

quizás, que gracias a la vida hoy te quiero más..."

[Radio Pausada]

Daisuke: Bueno, muchas cosas sucedieron... -compadeciéndose de su angustiado padre- aún así, creo que todavía podríamos darles la oportunidad...

Padre: ¿Pero cómo? -sollozando- la edad les gana, y encima los tres menores: Daichi, Akane y Souta... ¡qué va a ser de ellos cuando yo ya no esté aquí!

[Radio Iniciada]

"¡Quizás, la vida nos separe cada día más!,

quizás, la vida nos aleje de la realidad,

¡quizás, tú buscas un desierto y yo busco un mar!,

quizás, que gracias a la vida hoy te quiero más..."

[Radio Pausada]

Daisuke: Tranquilizate, padre... -buscando calmarlo- te prometo que siempre estaremos unidos, ya verás... ¡haremos una empresa familiar!

Padre: Me gustaría poder creer eso. Podría perecer tranquilo sabiendo que todos ustedes están unidos, y que están en la universidad...

Daisuke: No sé si pueda garantizarte todo eso exactamente... ¡pero todos serán profesionales, eso sí te lo garantizo! ¡me dedicaré de ahora en adelante exclusivamente a vivir para mis hermanos! ¿no te lo he demostrado acaso con Daichi?

Padre: Es verdad, -más tranquilo- pero...

Daisuke: ¡Nada de peros! -con firme determinación- ¿Acaso a Daichi no le he pagado sus estudios técnicos desde que empezó la secundaria? ¡Siempre que te he prometido algo te lo he cumplido, y tu lo sabes! así que solo preocúpate por vivir lo más posible y estar junto a nosotros mientras procuro asegurar el futuro de todos nosotros...

Padre: Gracias, Daisuke.

El mar continuaba, siempre impetuoso, estrellándose de forma estrepitosa contra el muelle que estaba cerca a aquel malecón. Las gaviotas planeaban de forma ascendente, como buscando alcanzar la parte más alta del cielo. Para Daisuke, era como el augurio de nuevos y productivos tiempos. Tal vez momentos difíciles además, pero sobre todo, momentos de gloria que pasarían a la historia...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Hola viejo dime cómo estás,

los años pasan y no hemos vuelto a hablar

y no quiero que te pienses

que me olvídado... de tí..."

[Radio Finalizada]

(Fragmentos de "Quizás" - Enrique Iglesias)

Decidido entonces, Daisuke decidió hacerse con las riendas de aquella única pero difícil tarea: la unión de la familia Aizawa. Pensaba que ésto definitivamente no sería nada fácil... ¿lograr unión en un hogar en el que los hermanos se agreden entre ellos constantemente por diversas disputas? ¡realmente era una locura! Peor aún considerando que su padre era otra persona incorregiblemente violenta. Aún así, estaba determinado a lograrlo.

Después de aquel almuerzo con su padre, Daisuke se despidió de éste mismo, regresando a su respectiva facultad para continuar con sus clases en la universidad a paso presuroso. Su padre, se quedaría todavía a meditar un poco más, observando el azul intenso de aquella masa infinita de agua que se extendía hacia el horizonte. Continuaría observando hasta que el atardecer obligase al sol a ocultarse en esa misma dirección. Con la llegada del anochecer, regresó a su hogar.

Mientras tanto, en casa, Shin observaba un cuadro de mérito que le entregase su comandante durante su servicio en la armada del Ejército. El cuadro en mención tenía inscritas palabras alucivas a su rango y mérito obtenidos. Su madre, quien andaba rondando los cuartos de los muchachos con fines de aseo, observó aquella escena...

Madre: Así que... ¿Sargento de segunda?

Shin: ¡No! ¡Sargento Segundo! ¡que es Sargento Segundo!

Madre: hehehehe... -riéndose- sólo bromeaba. Te otorgaron ése cuadro de mérito un mes antes de concluir tu servicio, ¿verdad?

Shin: Así es.

Madre: Tengo curiosidad por saber qué fue de ti durante tu servicio militar. ¿Me contarías algunos alcances, aunque sea?

Shin: Supongo que si...

Entonces, tomando asiento en la sala, la noche llegó a oscurecer la ciudad y madre e hijo se disponían a tener una agradable tertulia. Shin empezó a recordar los momentos vividos sirviendo en la armada, desde el primer momento...

CAPÍTULO XVII - BIENVENIDOS AL INFIERNO

Shin: Madre, -empezaba a narrar- como sabrás, al terminar el colegio necesitaba un documento de identidad que por aquel entonces era obligatorio recabar en alguna de las fuerzas armadas para no tener que servir a la patria, puesto que el servicio militar era obligatorio, y con ése documento podía estudiar sin necesidad de servir en la milicia.

Madre: Si, me acuerdo muy bien, -elevando la mirada, haciendo un gesto recordatorio- partiste una mañana y no volviste luego de 1 mes, considerando que sólo habías ido por una libreta militar. Lo más sorprendente del caso era verte llegar no sólo tanto tiempo después, sino que además venías uniformado y estabas siendo transportado por un camión gris...

Shin: Si, así fue. Un camión porta-tropas del Ejército me trajo.

Madre: Pero ¿como fue que te quedaste allá?, no lo recuerdo del todo bien...

Shin: Pues resulta que yo llegué ingenuamente al Cuartel General del Ejército, cuando en realidad los trámites eran a la espalda del Cuartel, en otro recinto más escondido. Pregunté por la entrega de la libreta militar a los soldados que cuidaban la entrada, quienes con engaños me llevaron a pasar el examen médico respectivo para el enlistamiento en el Cuartel. Ésto último no me pareció nada extraño, pues para recibir la libreta militar también requería hacerme un examen similar. Sin embargo, noté que algo no andaba bien cuando ingresó de pronto, durante la evaluación física, un teniente. A mi lado derecho, tenía a un joven más o menos de mi edad, con la particularidad que portaba un arete en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. Se nos ordenó ponernos de pie, firmemente. Todavía puedo recordar ése instante...

(Recordando...)

Teniente: ¡Pero que demonios sucede aquí! -exclamaba irritado- ¡huele a un montón de niños maricones! -alzando aún más la voz- ¡No, me equivoqué! ¡veo a un montón de nenas mimadas aquí!

Shin: "¿Eh?" -pensaba, bastante absorto por lo que escuchaba- "¿Pero que rayos sucede aquí?"

Teniente: Vamos a ver... -decía, mientras pasaba frente a la fila de jóvenes que miraban, asombrados por las palabras del Teniente- mmmmmmm...

De pronto, se aproximó hacia el joven del arete, al costado de Shin. Aproximó su mano hacia su arete con cierta lentitud. Una vez que lo tuviese cogido entre sus dedos, tiró de él fuertemente hacia abajo. Un grito fuerte de dolor resonó y grandes gotas de sangre empapaban el suelo de la barraca donde habían pasado el examen médico...

Joven 1: ¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!, -gritaba, quejándose del insportable dolor- ¡Aaaaahhhhhhhhh!

Shin: ¡Teniente, pero qué rayos hace! -reclamó- ¡Cómo puede hacerle eso!

El Teniente no lo pensó siquiera dos veces, y le propinó un golpe de rodilla en el vientre a Shin, quien caería al piso flexionándose por el dolor...

Teniente: ¡Cállate Mi**da! -gritaba, aún más furioso- ¡¿Acaso te he dicho que podías abrir tu inmunda boca?!

Al observar cómo continuaba quejándose el joven del arete, le asestó un golpe con su puño en el rostro con tal intensidad, que lo dejaría inconsciente al menos por una hora. Al observar al herido joven tirado en el piso, casi yerto por el dolor y el sangrando, ordenó que se lo llevaran a la enfermería.

Teniente: ¡Escúchenme bien, nenas mariconas! -vociferaba, con repudio- ¡Estoy aquí para quitarles los hábitos de andar put**ndo en la calle y de comportarse como bebes que lloran por la teta de su madre!; ¡De ahora en adelante se convertirán realmente en hombres y obedecerán mis órdenes como si fuesen la palabra de Dios! ¡Me entendieron!

Con voz mustia, se escuchaba a los jóvenes:

Jóvenes Reclutas (A coro, solo algunos): Si, señor...

Teniente: ¡Y una mi**da! ¡No los escucho huev**es! -Exasperándose todavía más- ¡Griten, como hombres!

Jóvenes Reclutas (A coro, todos): ¡Si, señor!

Teniente: ¡No los oigo ca**jo! ¡Griten con un par de co**nes!

Jóvenes Reclutas (A coro, todos, fuerte): ¡Si, señor!

Teniente: ¡Así me gusta! ¡Nada mal, pero todavía les falta aprender a ser bien machos! -serenándose un poco- ¡pecho a tierra, uno, dos!

Jóvenes Reclutas (Con incertidumbres, voz mustia): ¿Eh? ¿Cómo? ¿De qué habla?

Teniente: ¡Ca**jo, no se hagan los huev**es! -asestando un puntapié a un recluta- ¡pecho a tierra, uno, dos!

Los jóvenes, a pesar de estar asustados por el carácter del Teniente, casi adivinando lo que deseaba respondieron, poniéndose en posición de planchas...

Jóvenes (A coro, todos): ¡Tres, cuatro!

Teniente: ¡Así me gusta! ¡Quiero 200 planchas! ¡bien hechas! -gritaba- ¡el que no pueda o se me comporte como una p**a nena engreída va a recibir premio por maricón!

Luego, volteó la mirada hacia uno de los dos soldados que lo acompañaban...

Teniente: ¡Cabo, pero qué mi**da espera, póngame sintonía de una p**a vez!

Cabo: ¡Si, mi Teniente!

El cabo procedió a encender rápidamente un equipo de sonido bastante grande, el cual contaba con una buena salida de audio. Puso un CD de música y le dió al botón iniciar. Empezó a sonar una canción, como parte de la tortura hacia los reclutas...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Dejen que los cuerpos golpeen el piso

Dejen que los cuerpos golpeen el piso

Dejen que los cuerpos golpeen el piso

Dejen que los cuerpos golpeen el... ¡pisooooooooooooooooo!"

[Radio Pausada]

Teniente: Parecen unas p**as nenas... -perdiendo la paciencia- ¡cuenten como hombres, con una par de co**nes ca**jo!

Reclutas: ¡Señor, si, Señor!

[Radio Iniciada]

"Azotados porqué,

No puedo soportarlo más...

Uno - No hay nada mal en mí...

Dos - No hay nada mal en mí...

Tres - No hay nada mal en mí...

Cuatro - No hay nada mal en mí...

Uno - Algo tiene que ceder...

Dos - Algo tiene que ceder...

Tres - Algo tiene que ceder...

¡Ahoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

[Radio Pausada]

Teniente: Parece que mami les ha dado mucha mamadera... ¡ahora 500 ranas, rápido p**os perros!

Reclutas: ¡Si, Señor!

[Radio Iniciada]

"Empújame otra vez,

Éste es el final..."

"Piel contra piel, sangre y hueso,

Estás sin compañía pero no estás solo,

¿Querías entrar? ahora estás aquí,

Manejado por el odio, consumido por el miedo..."

[Radio Finalizada]

(Fragmentos Traducidos de "Let the bodies hit the floor" - Drowning Pool)

Durante el "entrenamiento" muchos reclutas fueron salvajemente golpeados, algunos de ellos cayendo inconscientes. Ya sea por la fatiga extrema a la que no estaban acostumbrados, o por la insistente cantidad de golpes recibidos por parte del Teniente, quien con ayuda de sus Cabos y su Sargento, se encargaban de maltratar a todos y cada uno de los jóvenes, novicios todos en el arte de la guerra y de la violencia...

Una vez finalizado el "bautismo" de los nuevos reclutas, el Teniente les ordenó ir a sus nuevas barracas asignadas para que se les implemente el uniforme y armamento de reglamento, además de descansar, pues el Teniente informó que tenían entrenamiento a las 4:00 AM del siguiente día.

(Fin de Recuerdo)

Shin: ...y así, cansado, asustado y hambriento, terminé pasando mi primera noche en el cuartel. Sin embargo, ésto no tendría comparación en absoluto con lo que todavía me esperaba los próximos años en ese infierno.

Madre: Definitivamente son unos miserables... ¿Cómo es posible que suceda todo eso, y nadie diga o haga nada?

Shin: Pues verás que no se puede. Más adelante sabrás porqué...

El reloj casi daba las 10 de la noche, y entonces se escuchó una llamada a la puerta...

Shin: Yo iré a ver quién es.

Madre: Vale, pues entonces ve.

Un ya conocido noctámbulo cruzó la puerta casi instantáneamente después de haber sido ésta misma abierta...

Daichi: Buenas noches, Shin.

Shin: Buenas noches, ¿estas son horas de llegar?

Daichi: Lo siento... pero estuve en la Biblioteca.

Shin: En la biblioteca, ¿no? por ahora lo pasaré por alto... ¡pero si vuelves a venir tarde vas a sonar eh!

Daichi: Vale, vale... -decía desapareciendo de la vista de Shin, dirigiéndose a su cuarto- lo que tú digas.

Daichi pasó por alto la llamada de atención de su hermano mayor, pues venía del colegio, después de un glorioso partido de fulbito en el que, por primera vez en su vida, había sido titular indiscutible y uno de los principales jugadores que definiría la victoria de su equipo. Nunca antes le había ocurrido ésto, pues sus condiciones físicas nunca le habían permitido durar ni 5 minutos en la cancha. Nunca había logrado completar exitosamente algún ejercicio de rutina, a pesar de ser de contextura delgada, y de no padecer ninguna enfermedad, clínicamente hablando. Sin embargo, el padecía de un mal que los médicos nunca llegarían a diagnosticar...

Lo que más dichoso le hizo, fue que Haruka, acompañada por Akari, lo viese al menos por un instante, mientras jugaba. Una fuerza interior le brindaba aquella resistencia y vigor que jamás en su vida había logrado obtener ni con el mejor medicamento o la mejor vitamina. Y lo demostró con algunos goles... ¡los primeros en toda su existencia!

Una vez ya en su cuarto, se preparaba para irse a descansar, después de haber tenido otra noche con una agradable tertulia a solas con Haruka. Aunque deseaba que el tiempo se detuviese y ella nunca se fuese de su lado, siempre terminaba sucediendo lo contrario. Haruka le insistía en que al día siguiente se volverían a encontrar de todas formas. Sin embargo, Daichi siempre sentía esa ansiedad en su interior, como si fuese el último día para ambos. Sobre todo, para él...

Haruka cada vez más sentía que su "balanza sentimental" se inclinaba cada vez más a favor de Daichi. Inconscientemente, Daichi le brindaba toda aquella atención que por buen tiempo dejó de recibir de parte de Ryo, aún más después del incidente con el ebrio al cual logró manejar. Ella necesitaba decirle algo a Daichi, algo que no se había atrevido jamás decirle hasta ese instante.

Y entonces, al día siguiente...

CAPÍTULO XVIII - UNA NOCHE, DOS CORAZONES

La tarde había llegado. Como de costumbre, Daichi permanecía aburrido en clase, sobre todo por tener que soportar a más de sus malos maestros. Sin embargo, era un día bastante animado, pues el día anterior había recibido jerigonzas de parte de compañeros de otras aulas de su mismo grado, que daban a entenderse como alabanzas hacia su persona. Empezaba a creer que desde la Feria de Ciencias hasta ahora, estaba volviéndose más famoso de lo que cualquier primer lugar se volvería. Sus deducciones no estaban muy lejos de ser realidad...

Sus compañeros de clase, de alguna manera, también habían logrado llevarse mejor con él y aprendieron a coexistir dentro de ese terreno de duras trifulcas y de no tan discretas travesuras. Poco importaba en su mente el que la gente procurase tergiversar sus principios, o que lo adulasen o atacasen: lo protegía una inspiración absoluta, que había empezado tan solo como una vitalidad extra y que ahora se había apoderado de él totalmente. Nada resultaba ser difícil si se lo proponía, mucho menos imposible.

Durante la última hora de clase del día, al notar que no llegaba el profesor, Daichi decidió salir del aula, aprovechando la ausencia del auxiliar de clase. Se mantuvo de pie en el balcón, desde el cual tendría una vista increíble de todo el Colegio. Se puso a meditar sobre todo lo sucedido hasta el día de hoy, y de lo extraordinario que sería el futuro si es que continuaba por siempre al lado de Haruka. Soñaba despierto con momentos que nacían de sus ilusiones interiores. Luego, despertando abruptamente por el timbre de salida, recordó que tenía que ir a la Biblioteca como diariamente lo solía hacer. -"Incluso un hombre es capaz de poder soñar de vez en cuando"- pensaba.

Acudió pues, a aquel recinto abarrotado de Libros y de conocimiento, donde le esperaban algunos tableros de ajedrez con sus respectivos paquetes de piezas esperando ser usadas por los intrépidos ajedrecistas de ése Colegio. Por algún extraño motivo, se percató de que el número de ajedrecistas jugando se incrementaba noche tras noche, de forma que cada vez quedaba menos sitios y tableros disponibles para poder jugar. Afortunadamente, Daichi siempre llegaba temprano a la Biblioteca encontrando todos los sitios vacíos, de modo que podía coger algún sitio exclusivo para los encuentros con sus adversarios y, sobre todo, con Haruka...

Daichi (Entrando a la Biblioteca): ¡Hola, Hikaru! -con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haberlo encontrado nuevamente- ¡qué milagro que no te desapareciste como en las últimas noches!

Hikaru: Pues... es que tu sabes... -con una sonrisa burlona- uno ya está comprometido, entonces debo cumplir ciertas "obligaciones" con mi mujer...

Daichi: ¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeeé! -sorprendiéndose a modo de broma- ¡pero qué tipo de obligaciones andas cumpliendo tu eh!

Hikaru / Daichi: ¡hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Daichi: ¡hahahahahahaha! -procurando calmar la risa- ¡vale, vale! haré como que no he preguntado ni escuchado nada...

Hikaru: No, no te preocupes. Me refería a algunas visitas sorpresas que me suele hacer aquí en el Plantel. Como ando metido aquí casi todo el tiempo, entonces viene a verme de vez en cuando trayéndome noticias nuevas, y algunos vinitos de paso...

Daichi: ¡Aaaahhhh, yaaa! -haciendo un gesto irrisorio de calma- ¡haberlo dicho entonces desde el inicio pues hombre! me vienes con unas sorpresas a veces tú... pero... ¡oye, espera! ¿cuales "vinitos"? ¡está prohibido beber en el Plantel, condenado!

Hikaru: Venga, que no me das siquiera casi oportunidad de contártelo tranquilamente... mira, justo aquí traigo uno de un tipo, ¿quieres darle una probada de cortesía?

Daichi: ¡Mentirosoooooo! -diciéndolo en son de broma- pero ya que insistes...

Entonces, Hikaru procedió a invitarle un poco de aquel dulce licor. El sabor le agradó bastante a Daichi, por lo que después de libarlo con gran agrado, dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa bastante pronunciada, quedándose en silencio por un instante. Luego, prosiguió...

Hikaru: ¿Qué tal?

Daichi: Pues... nunca antes había probado algo igual, ¿de dónde sacaste que supiera a duraznos?

Hikaru: ¡Ah, ya vez! ese es el secreto pues de los vinos que negocio. Si te animas, pues ya sabes, a un módico precio...

Daichi: ¡Calla corruptor de menores! -bromeando- a mi no me vienes a estafar. En fin, si por ahí mi padre se anima, que es un gran amante de los buenos vinos, pues en fin... ¡pero por mi parte te esperas aquí sentadito hasta que a él le entren ganas! ¡y mejor que guardes eso, que ya vienen los demás y si te ampayan entonces ahí si te cae la hostia por si no te cae nada más!

Hikaru: ¡hahahahahahaha! -riéndose- vale, vale.

La tarde caía. Daichi cogió uno de los tableros y se sentó en una de las mesas libres hasta ese instante, procediendo a armar las piezas casi al instante. Comenzó, pues, a esperar a cualquier intrépido contrincante que llegase a retarle, pero sobre todo, a Haruka. De pronto, unos pasos ligeros y suaves se escuchaban en la entrada de la Biblioteca. Para sorpresa de Hikaru y Daichi, Haruka acababa de llegar. Procedió a buscar con la mirada, como no tan por costumbre lo tenía habituado hacer. Al ver a Daichi, se le acerco rápidamente, como buscando ganar su atención antes que cualquier otra persona...

Haruka: ¡Hola, Daichi! -con una sonrisa típica, apegándosele- ¿esperando retadores?

Daichi: Pues... -avergonzado, por la actitud no muy cotidiana en ella- s... s... ¡siiii!

Haruka: Pues se te nota... -bromeando, con una sonrisa coqueta- ¡hahaha!

Daichi: Oye, si crees que puedes venir a desconcentrarme durante el juego... -diciéndolo seriamente, en son de broma- ...pues lo estás logrando...

Haruka / Daichi: ¡hahahahahahaha!

Empezaron entonces a llegar los alumnos a la Biblioteca, en grupos de a 4 o 5. Al ver ésto, Haruka procedió a invitarlo a Daichi a salir del colegio temprano a su manera...

Haruka: ¡Oishh, Akari no vino hoy! -haciendo un gracioso gesto de molestia- ¿y ahora quién me acompañará?

Daichi: ¿Akari no vino hoy? -siguiéndole el juego- pues vale, ni modo. Supongo que me toca obligatoriamente escoltarte hoy desde temprano...

Haruka: ¿Tú? -haciendo un gesto risible de desprecio- pero si tu seguramente no puedes ni cuidarte a ti mismo...

Daichi: ¡Oye, qué! -empezando a perseguirle, bromeando- ¡ahora verás!

Empezaron su típico juego. Durante éste mismo, Haruka no dio vueltas alrededor de las mesas, sino más bien salió de la Biblioteca y corriendo se dirigió hacia la salida del colegio. Daichi, quien la perseguía a un paso ligeramente más rápido que el de ella, solía alcanzarla por tramos...

Daichi: ¡Te tengo! -con una sonrisa pronunciada- ¡Ahora verás! -alzando las manos, en un ademán de ataque, bromeando- ¡pagarás por hacerme correr tanto!

Haruka: ¡Oye no, espera! -riéndose, jadeante- espera solo un momento...

Daichi: ¡Ningún momento! -sonriendo y bromeando- ¡ahora verás!

Haruka: ¡Daichi, no, aaaaahhhhh! -haciendo un grito fingido, riéndose- ¡espera, mira que si no, no te hablo nunca más!

Daichi: Oye espera, eso es trampa -asustándose, deteniendo el juego- ¡no es justo!

Haruka: ¡Era broma! -empezando de vuelta a correr, riéndose- ¡adiós!

Daichi: ¡Mentirosa! -riéndose y persiguiéndola, nuevamente- ¡esperaaaaa!

Ambos jóvenes continuaron aquel cándido juego, lleno de alegría y de un tierno afecto, que sólo ellos eran capaces de demostrarse. Un juego que nadie más que ellos lograban entender, y que dejaba desconcertados a todas las personas que, a su paso, dejaban atrás durante tal persecusión. Un momento mágico empezaba...

Al cabo de un buen rato de andar corriendo, llegaron finalmente a la estación de buses. exhaustos los dos, con sus corazones latiendo rápidamente, no sabiendo con exactitud si por el largo trote o por aquel sentimiento que los mantenía juntos. Sin embargo, Haruka no se detuvo. Continuó, esta vez caminando graciosamente hacia una dirección y luego retrocediendo un pequeño tramo, repitiendo ésto muchas veces, dejaba más que desconcertado a Daichi. Éste le preguntaba, durante todo el tramo recorrido un porqué de sus movimientos. Ella, no decía absolutamente nada, y solo proseguía con sus graciosos movimientos, con una sonrisa tenue, y haciendo un ademán de pensar cada vez que se detenía. Así, pues, llegaron a un punto bastante alejado de la estación de buses, donde recién se detuvo totalmente Haruka. Daichi, algo cansado y bastante desconcertado por el actuar de Haruka, se detuvo justo enfrente de ella...

Daichi: ¿Porqué hemos venido hasta aqui, Haruka? -preguntaba en su desconcierto- no entiendo nada, ¿había realmente necesidad de caminar tanto?

Haruka: ¡No sé! -decía con una sonrisa coqueta- sólo quise venir por aquí...

Daichi: Comprendo que quieras echar cuerpo, -decía, bromeando- pero creo que deberías practicar más seguido...

Haruka: ¡Queeeeeeeeé! -sonriéndo, ahostiando a Daichi- ¡pero que tonterías dices!

Daichi: ¡Vale, vale! -decía, riéndose y cubriéndose- ¡era broma, era broma!

Después de ello, por un momento tan comparable a una eternidad, ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio. Una melodía tocaba con delicadeza los corazones de ambos jóvenes. Sonriéndose mutuamente, Haruka no pudo contener más tiempo ese nuevo sentir que empezó a gestarse en su interior...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Que podré decirte,

en el corto tiempo,

en que se vive una ilusión..."

"Que podré dejarte,

tan pegado al alma,

que se quede ahi en tu corazón..."

"Yo no pretendo enseñarte,

lo que es el mundo me falta también,

pero vale la pena disfrutar cada día,

porque me has regalado el privilegio de amarte..."

[Radio Pausada]

Haruka: Daichi... -con una sonrisa coqueta- ¡te quiero mucho amiguito!

Daichi: ¡Yo también! -sonriendo y siguiéndole el juego- ¡te quiero mucho, amiguita!

De pronto, y al darse cuenta de lo "lento" que resultaba Daichi al no percatarse de sus intenciones, prefirió decir las palabras desde lo más sincero de su interior...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Di lo que sientas,

has lo que piensas,

da lo que tengas,

y no te arrepientas,

y si no llega lo que esperabas,

no te conformes jamás te detengas,

pero sobre todas las cosas nunca te olvides de Dios..."

[Radio Pausada]

Haruka: Yo quería decirte que... -pausadamente, con una mirada seria ésta vez- ...te quiero...

Daichi: Yo también... te quiero demasiado... Haruka, -mirándola fijamente a los ojos- más de lo que te imaginas...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Serás del tamaño,

de tus pensamientos,

no te permitas fracasar,

lo más importante,

son los sentimientos y lo que no puedes comprar..."

"Y cuando llegue el momento,

en que tu sola quisieras volar,

aunque no estemos juntos,

estarán los recuerdos que con sólo quererlo,

volverás a vivirlos..."

[Radio Pausada]

Haruka: ¿que tanto me quieres? -decía, sonriendo- ¿podrías decírmelo?

Daichi: Pues fíjate que no, creo que ya sé que no te quiero... -decía, con más seriedad- ...te amo.

[Radio Iniciada]

"Dí lo que sientas, has lo que piensas,

da lo que tengas y no te arrepientas,

no te limites por lo que digan,

sé lo que quieras pero se tú misma,

y si no llega lo que esperabas,

no te conformes jamás te detengas,

pero sobre todas las cosas nunca te olvides de Dios..."

"Pero sobre todas las cosas..

como te quiero...

mi amor..."

(Fragmentos de "El Privilegio de Amar" - Manuel Mijares)

[Radio Finalizada]

Haruka pudo sentir como esas palabras impactaban a su endeble y maltrecho corazón. Eran precisamente las palabras que necesitaba oír y que no había recibido desde hace ya buen tiempo. Nada más reconfortante para ella podía surgir en esos instantes. Tomó entonces a Daichi de las manos, juntándolas con las suyas, y se acercó a él. Finalmente, ambos jóvenes se fundieron en un abrazo que hubiesen deseado fuese eterno. La luz de la luna llena bañaba los alrededores con su mágica luz. La oscuridad se tornó el mejor escondite ante los prejuicios y los temores, mientras ambos corazones latían tan fuerte y tan cerca, que parecía que estuviesen susurrándose los secretos del amor. Para Haruka, era una indescriptible satisfacción que no lograba conseguir desde hace mucho. Para Daichi, sencillamente era el día más felíz de su vida...

Haruka: Daichi, ya debe ser tarde seguramente... -con una tierna mirada- debería irme...

Daichi: No te vayas, -decía, con voz suave- por favor... quédate, tan solo un instante más...

Haruka: Te repito que mañana podremos vernos nuevamente, -decía e insistía, con dulzura- pero ahora debo irme...

Daichi: Uno nunca sabe lo que le depara el mañana, Haruka... -insistía- sin embargo, tampoco deseo que vayan a hacerte problemas en tu hogar. Ve, entonces, permíteme escoltarte nada más hasta que puedas tomar el bus...

Haruka: Vale, acompañame entonces.

Conversaron un poco todavía, profesándose aquel sentir que ahora se había vuelto casi repentinamente mutuo. Luego, al llegar el Bus que despacharía a su destino a Haruka, Daichi le cedería el paso por primera vez desde que se conocían. Ambos corazones, tan dichosos por la grata experiencia vivida esa noche, se despidieron casi en silencio, enrumbándose así cada uno a sus respectivos hogares.

Al subir al Bus, se podía escuchar la emisora a un agradable volúmen, y Haruka empezó a soñar despierta con lo sucedido. Sus manos se juntaron, como si una dama elevase una plegaria al cielo por su caballero. Un éxtasis indescriptible llenaba aquel vacío generado por el olvido y la soledad. Daichi, por su parte, retornaba emocionado corriendo a su casa. Nuevamente Shin le abrió la puerta, mas ésta vez no le llamó la atención a pesar de llegar más tarde de lo normal, hecho que fue bastante sorprendente para él. "Hoy ha sido un día fabuloso..." -pensaba- "...ojalá que siga así".

Una vez que ambos adolescentes estuviesen reposando en sus respectivos lechos de descanso, Haruka pensaba intensamente en lo que sucedería la mañana siguiente, mientras Daichi se ilusionaba con el futuro que podrían formar juntos. Ambos corazones eran parte de una mismo sentimiento, latidos sincronizados en una melodía de afecto. Después de tanto pensar uno en el otro, fueron abatidos por un sueño profundo casi sin darse cuenta...

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente...

CAPÍTULO XIX - ANHELOS IMPOSIBLES

La mañana sorprendió con un imponente sol en el cenit del cielo, invitándoles a iniciar un nuevo día a ambos adolescentes. Después de tener sueños algo difusos para ser recordados por ellos mismos, pero que llenaron de una dicha enorme sus corazones, se apresuraron en acicalarse e ir al colegio. Haruka, todavía alegre por las circunstancias vividas la noche anterior, sentía que empezaba con buen pie el día, aunque eso significase llegar algo tarde a la escuela. Daichi tenía grabada una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que no conocía desde la primera vez que conoció a Haruka.

Haruka salió de su casa a prisa y rápidamente subió al primer Bus que vió, casi repentinamente sin darse cuenta si la llevaba o no a su destino. Al darse cuenta de lo que hizo, solo atinó a reírse discretamente, mientras todavía jadeaba un poco por el trote realizado desde su casa a la estación de Bus cercana a ésta. Nuevamente, una melodía conocida para ella, pues la escucho la noche anterior, sonaba para avivar esa chispa interior que ahora se tornaba cada vez más cálida y más fuerte que en dias anteriores.

[Radio Iniciada]

"Me alejé saltando fuera de la ventana porque,

El cielo soleado era profundamente azul y claro,

emocionada, miré dentro de mi misma, quedándome extasiada,

entonces... corrí descalza..."

"Esto... que no puedo decir ni hacer correctamente,

me hace recordar el pasado..."

[Radio Pausada]

A través de la ventana del Bus se podía divisar la sonrisa de una ilusión, como si en ella se viese reflejada la belleza de una primavera que, coquetamente, incitaba a levantar los ánimos hasta al más desgraciado. Con tal actitud no se percataría de la presencia más adelante de Daichi, quien viviendo más cerca al colegio decidió tomar el Bus, actitud poco común por parte de él. Al darse cuenta de la presencia de Haruka, pretendió sorprenderla.

Daichi: "Al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia al subir al Bus" -pensaba- "pues dejemos que siga así..."

Haruka no llegó a sentir la presencia siquiera de Daichi en el vehículo, lo cual fue aprovechado por éste último para que, al bajarse del Bus habiendo llegado al Colegio, tomase con sus manos la cintura de Haruka, provocándole un travieso cosquilleo y una reacción fuerte de sorpresa...

Haruka: ¡Aaaaahhhh! -gritó, desconcertada y algo asustada, volteando a ver hacia atrás- ¿eh? ¡Daichi! ¡no me asustes así! -ahostiándole- ¡por Dios!

Daichi: ¡hahahaha! -riéndose y recibiendo su "castigo"- ¡ouch! ¡hahahahaha!

Haruka: ¡Deja de reírte! -reclamaba, con una clara sonrisa- ¡mira el susto que me causaste!, Dios mío...

Daichi: Lo siento, lo siento... -decía, disculpándose- pero es en parte culpa tuya por andar toda despistada...

Haruka: ¡Deja de decir tonterías! -continuaba, protestando- ¡ya verás cuando te toque!

Daichi: Bueno, como siempre la que me termina tomando el pelo eres tú, quise hoy cambiar la rutina... -con una gran sonrisa- ¿te gustó?

Haruka: ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? -graciosamente molesta- ¡vaya, que eres testarudo!

Entonces, ambos jóvenes decidieron entrar al colegio para continuar con las clases de rutina que recibían en sus respectivas aulas. Haruka estaba en el mismo grado de instrucción que Daichi, mas no en la misma sección. Suerte que maldecía Daichi, pues imaginaba la innumerable cantidad de situaciones que vivirían ambos... juntos.

[Radio Iniciada]

"Guardando en los bolsillos los sueños gastados, como hace diez años,

después, quiero hacer una promesa al cielo..."

"Siempre teniendo fe, No puedo equivocarme,

Porque mis pensamientos son más fuertes que los demás..."

"¡Así es!"

[Radio Finalizada]

(Fragmentos Traducidos del 1er Opening de la Serie de Anime "Happy Lesson" (TV Size), Traducción de A&C Fansub. Versión Completa: "Telescope" - Sleepin' Johnny Fish)

Haruka no perdía las esperanzas de que los días con Daichi fuesen siempre así, como ahora lo eran: llenos siempre de alegría, diversión y de una profunda necesidad mutua que los mantuviese siempre cerca aunque las adversidades apremiasen. Las cosas iban tan bien para ambos, que nada vaticinaría lo que luego sucedería...

Daichi, camino a su aula, se encontró con uno de sus pocos pero buenos profesores. Saludándole y dialogando un poco con éste, pudo enterarse de la fecha en la que se celebraría la ceremonia de premiación a los ganadores de la Feria de Ciencias a nivel distrital en la que participó. La noticia fue recibida gratamente por Daichi, casi sin sorpresa alguna, pues se sentía bastante seguro de su mérito. Al día siguiente sería pues, la celebración de tal ceremonia. Según su profesor y una publicación en la puerta del laboratorio del Colegio en el cual ya había competido por primera vez, debía asistir a las 8:00 AM del día siguiente con un Profesor Tutor. Acudió entonces, una vez más, como ya antes lo había hecho, a la dirección del Colegio a consultar sobre el asunto, respondiéndole el mismísimo director que el encargado en escoltarlo a dicho evento sería su Tutor de Aula. Se encargaría, pues, de notificarle ésto a su Profesor Tutor de Aula, quien le aseguró que estaría presente en la ceremonia mencionada. Dicho ésto, el profesor se dirigió a su clase respectiva y Daichi volvió a la suya...

Aquella noche, En una ya acostumbrada conversación que solían tener, Daichi le contaba a Haruka todo ésto, mientras ésta le comentaba lo próximo que estaba la fecha de "sus cumpleaños" y, sobre todo, lo todavía más pronto que estaba el viaje de excursión que realizarían a un destino aún desconocido para los alumnos. Luego de despedirse, Haruka abordó el primer Bus que encontró, luego de evadir a Daichi quien no soportaba el hecho de que se marchase como todos los días solía hacer, y por lo mismo no permitía que se fuese. Aún así, Haruka igual terminaba huyendo de el "entrampamiento" de Daichi. Una vez llegado a su hogar, él prepararía su uniforme para el día siguiente, para luego dormir algo tarde, pero sabiendo las espectativas que todos, incluyéndola a Haruka, tenían sobre él.

Daichi anhelaba lograr ser una persona de éxito, a partir de lo que sucediese mañana y de lo ya sucedido con Haruka, estando al lado de ella siempre. Era el único impulso que necesitaba. Pudo comprobar cómo el amor era esa potencia que necesitaba para poder moverse y lograr proezas, sin importar los obstáculos. No necesitaba nada más...

Y entonces, llegó la mañana, con todo su esplendor. Un hermoso sol llegaba a orlar el día, como un buen augurio. Sentía Daichi una satisfacción plena al contar con aquello que jamás podría haber soñado siquiera. Apreciaba mucho ahora sus días de existencia, y no permitiría que nadie se los arrebatase así nada más. Procedió a vestirse y acicalarse, dirigiéndose ése día al sitio donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia: la USE (Unidad de Servicios Educativos). Éste sitio no era nada nuevo para él, pues ya antes había ido a competir ahí en un concurso de oratoria, cuando recién había ingresado a la secundaria, logrando resultados meritoriamente satisfactorios. La diferencia ahora era que antes él si había sido representado adecuadamente por su anterior Colegio, a diferencia del que ahora le tocaba representar.

Partió entonces, llegando primero que cualquier otra persona, a aquella institución donde se llevaría a cabo tan representativo evento. No lo quedó otra alternativa mas que esperar a su Tutor para poder pasar al Auditorio en el que se procedería con la premiación respectiva. Mantuvo entonces su posición, de pie, justo en la entrada de la USE. Buscaba innumerable cantidad de veces con la mirada a su Maestro, quien no llegaba todavía. "Es muy temprano seguramente..." -pensaba- "...a lo mejor le ha de tomar algo de tiempo el llegar. De todas formas, tampoco es que un profesor sea del todo puntual..."

Pasó media hora. Empezaban a llegar uno a uno los grupos ganadores de la competencia, por áreas, con sus respectivos tutores e incluso algunos profesores invitados. Una inevitable sensación de envidia empezaba a perturbar el juicio de Daichi, quien pensaba que ésto era ocasionado por el excesivo sol que le daba directamente sobre la cabeza, en aquella calurosa mañana de primavera. Pasó una hora. La paciencia no era precisamente una de las virtudes de Daichi, y sin embargo, mantenía todavía, como soldado disciplinado, su posición. "No creo que vayan a abandonarme justo ahora..." -pensaba- "...de todas formas, aunque sea por dignidad, deberían venir para poder elevar su orgullo como entidad educativa que son... supongo."

Pasaron dos horas. No llegaba el Profesor representante. Daichi perdió completamente las esperanzas, y se sintió profundamente humillado. Ésto no se quedaría así, definitivamente él buscaría cobrarse la revancha... sin embargo, ahora mismo solo le quedaba luchar contra la verguenza y entrar a la Sala en la que se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Observaba a su alrededor, con el anhelo de encontrar a alguien que probablemente tenga el mismo problema que él. Lamentablemente, su vista solo podia percibir una cantidad impresionante de escolares, todos acompañados por sus tutores respectivos. Definitivamente, él era la única diferencia notable ahí. Luchó en su interior contra su ira, procurando guardar siempre la compostura. Tomó asiento por fin, después de estar más de dos horas parado haciendo una espera inútil. El Presentador comenzó con la ceremonia, dando un discurso nada breve, y luego llamando uno por uno a los alumnos que estaban presentes, los cuales obtuvieron el primer y segundo lugar durante la última competencia a nivel de USE. Obviamente, los primeros lugares participarían a nivel de toda la capital, cosa que los segundos lugares no harían. Para Daichi, quien había obtenido para sorpresa suya un respetable segundo lugar, la competencia dentro del área de Ciencias de la Computación finalizaba justo ahí.

Al cabo de varios llamados, el maestro de ceremonias nombró a Daichi, invitándole a pasar al frente para recibir la premiación correspondiente...

Presentador: Continuando con la presente ceremonia, -leyendo unos papeles que descansaban sobre una cátedra- invitamos a pasar al frente al estudiante de quinto año de secundaria, Daichi Aizawa.

Daichi: "¡Rayos!" -Pensaba, caminando hacia el frente del Auditorio, maldiciendo sus suerte- "¡Me las pagarán esos miserables! Algún día, pagarán caro ésta ofensa..."

Todas las miradas de los presentes apuntaban en una sola dirección. Observaban cómo un solitario estudiante se levantaba de su asiento y avanzaba, siempre solo, hacia donde se le había solicitado. Casi simultáneamente, empezaron a preguntarse qué habría ocurrido con su tutor, quien no estaba presente. Para la mayoría, no existían razones que impidiesen que un Profesor representase a un alumno del colegio en el que es docente. Sin embargo, observaban con gran sorpresa tal situación, difícilmente creíble...

Presentador: Buenos días, Daichi Aizawa, ¿y tu tutor?

Daichi: No ha venido, -Respondió a secas, procurando conservar la compostura- no tengo idea el porqué...

Presentador: Oh, ya veo... -Algo confundido- entonces guardaremos el diploma para el Colegio "A". Aquí tienes, tu diploma y éste obsequio por tu meritoria participación.

Daichi: Gracias, -con casi total hermetismo- gracias...

Dicho ésto Daichi volvió a tomar asiento, sintiendo en su interior una tremenda frustración por lo sucedido. Nunca esperó tener que vivir algo parecido. Continuaba la premiación, mientras Daichi solo buscaba con una terrible ansiedad que acabase la ceremonia lo más pronto posible. De pronto, escuchó en su ofuscación la voz amable de un profesor, quien estaba acompañado de una maestra y dos alumnas, a las cuales representaba ese día...

Profesor: Hola, jovencito. -Decía, con una sonrisa, denotando comprensión- ¿Cómo te llamas?

Daichi: Buenos días, -contestó, algo desganado- me llamo Daichi Aizawa...

Profesor: ¡Oh, ya veo! así que Daichi Aizawa, ¿no? -continuando la conversación- yo me llamo Wataru Kawamura. Soy Director del Colegio "J", me preguntaba qué fue lo que sucedió, pues te he visto venir solo al Auditorio y me sorprendió aún más ver que te premiaban sin un profesor que estuviese contigo. Si no te molesta mi interrogante, ¿me podrías contar qué es lo que pasa?

Daichi: Pues no mucho, profesor. -con una mirada cabizbaja- Pero no tengo ningún problema, se lo contaré...

Y entonces, Daichi procedió a contarle a aquel geronto personaje todo lo acontecido, desde el inicio de la competición. Le contó todos los percances vividos durante la Feria de Ciencias en su Centro Educativo, la Competencia a nivel distrital y finalmente lo que sucedió un día antes a la premiación.

Profesor Kawamura: Oh, vaya... ¡pero cómo es posible! -con un gesto de indignación- definitivamente me cuesta creerlo, pero es un hecho que lo que me cuentas es cierto. Tu solitaria presencia aquí demuestra la verdad de tus palabras.

Daichi: Así es. De todas formas, ¿qué mas da? -resignado- solamente me queda terminar mi quinto año a lo que venga, ya me tendré tiempo de renegar luego con éstos acontecimientos.

Profesor Kawamura: Pues vale, entonces... ¿qué te parece si te vienes con nosotros? -decía, sonriendo- Ahora que termine la ceremonia de premiación, iremos a la cafetería a celebrar por nuestros logros. ¿Te parece?

Sorprendido, Daichi podía observaba casi con una extraña esperanza aquel senil rostro que le sonreía, denotando comprensión y sabiduría. Casi sin pensárselo, acepto la oferta. Cambió entonces su expresión cabizbaja y triste por una expresión más altiva y con una clara sonrisa. Sencillamente no lograba creerlo, ¡jamás se lo hubiese esperado, mucho menos de alguien de otro Centro Educativo! Pero era un hecho que todo era real, y lo disfrutaría plenamente antes de acabar su vida colegial...

Y entonces, una vez terminada la ceremonia...

CAPÍTULO XX - HALCÓN NEGRO

Profesor Kawamura: Vale, parece que ya terminó la ceremonia, ¿verdad señoritas? -dirigiéndose hacia sus dos alumnas representadas- En todo caso ya podemos retirarnos...

Alumnas: ¡Si! -a dúo, con unos bellos rostros sonrientes- ¡vámonos!

Daichi: Esto... solo es curiosidad pero... -con algo de desconfianza por la pregunta, sonriendo- de pura casualidad, ¿son gemelas?, ¿mellizas tal vez?

Alumnas: ¡No! -a dúo nuevamente- ¿porqué?

Daichi: No, no... -con una sonrisa- por nada...

Procedieron a abandonar aquel recinto para dirigirse, como lo había prometido el Profesor Kawamura, hacia la cafetería de la USE. El local era considerablemente grande y estaba bastante bien ambientado. De pronto escuchó una canción que sonaba tan bien ante sus oídos, que incluso resultaba como una suerte de invitación hacia aquel destino prometido por el Profesor...

[Radio Iniciada]

Alza tu cerveza,

brinda por la libertad,

bebe y vente de fiesta,

el infierno es este bar...

[Radio Pausada]

Aquella melodía bastante optimista incrementaba casi inconscientemente la moral algo alicaída, hasta ese instante, de Daichi. Ingresaron entonces y sentándose alrededor de una mesa circular, comenzaron una agradable tertulia, mientras disfrutaban de algunos postres y refrescos disponibles gracias a la invitación especial de aquel senil personaje...

[Radio Iniciada]

Si has perdido el rumbo escúchame,

llegar a la meta no es vencer,

lo importante es el camino y en él,

caer, levantarse, insistir, aprender...

Si has perdido un beso en un adiós,

o huyes de un destino que te negó,

la oportunidad de ser feliz,

ven con nosotros estamos aquí...

En esta posada los muertos,

cuentan su vida y se ríen de quien,

estando vivo desea estar muerto,

en el más allá nunca dan de beber...

Alza tu cerveza,

brinda por la libertad,

bebe y vente de fiesta,

y a la muerte emborráchala...

Alza tu cerveza,

brinda por la libertad,

y que el cielo te espere,

pues el infierno es este bar...

[Radio Pausada]

Conversaban sobre las particularidades entre uno y otro colegio, sobre lo curioso de su encuentro precisamente en ese día, discutían los logros de Daichi y sobre las oportunidades brindadas en aquel otro colegio, lo cual le hacía sentir cierta envidia con respecto a su actual situación...

Profesor Kawamura: Un alumno con tanto potencial como tú necesita, además de un agasajo, un auténtico reconocimiento. Ya que veo que tu colegio jamás ha reconocido verdaderamente tus esfuerzos... ¿qué te parece si te vienes el día de la clausura del año lectivo a nuestro colegio? como invitado especial, claro está...

[Radio Iniciada]

Si la noche es tan oscura que,

ni tus propias manos consigues ver,

ten seguro que amanecerá,

y mientras tanto te invito a mi bar...

En mi taberna los muertos,

cuando amanece se van a infringir,

duros castigos y oscuros tormentos,

a los que ni quieren ni dejan vivir...

Alza tu cerveza,

brinda por la libertad,

bebe y vente de fiesta,

y a la muerte emborráchala...

Alza tu cerveza,

brinda por la libertad,

y que el cielo te espere,

pues el infierno es este bar...

[Radio Pausada]

Daichi: ¿Perdón? creo que no le he oído del todo bien... -bastante incrédulo y sorprendido por lo escuchado- ¿me está invitando a que vaya como invitado de honor a su Institución Educativa?

Profesor Kawamura: Desde luego. Espero puedas aceptar ésta humilde invitación...

Daichi: ¡Pero desde luego que si! -decía emocionado- pero... ¿no me discriminarán por ser de otro Centro Educativo?

Profesor Kawamura: ¡Para nada! -mostrándole una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza- si te dijesen algo, solamente diles que vienes acon autorización especial del Director Wataru Kawamura. Ya verás que todo saldrá my bien...

Daichi: Pues... vale, entonces que así sea, -mostrándo más seguridad- el día de la clausura me he de presentar a su colegio.

[Radio Iniciada]

Alza tu cerveza,

bebe y brinda por vivir,

juntemos nuestras copas,

esta noche es para tí...

Alza tu cerveza,

brinda por la libertad,

bebe y vente de fiesta,

y a la muerte emborráchala...

Alza tu cerveza,

brinda por la libertad,

y que el cielo te espere,

pues el infierno es este bar...

¡Veniros al Bar, Cabrones!

[Radio Finalizada]

(Fragmentos de "La Posada de los Muertos" - Mago de Oz)

Profesor Kawamura: ¡Excelente! -sonriendo satisfecho por la decisión de Daichi- entonces hemos de estar esperándote con los brazos abiertos, mi muy estimado amigo Daichi Aizawa...

Daichi: No, gracias más bien por el favor que me hace... la verdad jamás me esperé algo como lo que me ofrece...

Profesor Kawamura: Es que cuando un chico con talento como tú realmente logra méritos como éste, necesita ser reconocido por sus esfuerzos. Espero poder contar contigo entonces para ese día, ¿vale?

Daichi: ¡Vale!

Continuaron con una agradable tertulia que se prolongó por más o menos media hora más. Luego de acabar con sus respectivos aperitivos, se despidieron, quedando con la promesa en pie de que Daichi visitaría en el día de su clausura al colegio "J". Sin embargo, ésta sería una promesa que jamás cumpliría. Jamás volvió a saber del Profesor Kawamura ni de la docente que lo acompañaba, o de aquellas dos alumnas que habían sido escoltadas por éstos dos últimos. Nunca más volvió a verlos...

Luego de los acontecimientos acaecidos, Daichi se dispuso dirigirse a su hogar caminando, pues aunque la USE quedaba considerablemente lejos de su casa, era todavía posible llegar a pie de un punto a otro. Consideró entonces ésto último la mejor opción. En el camino, procuró meditar un poco y recordó que dentro de esa semana se celebraría el cumpleaños de Haruka, el cual coincidía curiosamente con el suyo mismo. No se le ocurría qué presente darle, y eso lo angustiaba demasiado. Así mismo, una semana antes a ello, habría un paseo a un Club Campestre organizado por el Colegio. Precisamente ahora era el peor de los momentos para armarse de valor y encarar a su padre para solicitarle el dinero respectivo para tal paseo. Como ya era costumbre, lo más probable era que se lo negara, o que se hiciese el desentendido hasta el último momento para brindarle la facilidad económica correspondiente. No, definitivamente hoy no era el mejor momento para él. Lo haría, pero a su respectivo tiempo.

Una vez que llegó a su casa, notó que había dejado sobre el escritorio de la sala el primer obsequio ofrecido a él por el Colegio, por su mérito durante la Feria de Ciencias. Decidió tomar asiento, mientras observaba detenidamente aquella medalla dorada obtenida. El grabado del escudo patrio figuraba en el reverso, mientras que en el anverso llevaba grabada una ave furiosa, pero a la vez majestuosa y poderosa: Un Halcón. Ésta ave pasó a tener un significado muy grande para Daichi, pues en su pensamiento representaba la firmeza en sus convicciones y el coraje de vencer cualquier obstáculo. Decidido, empezó a convencerse de que pasaría a formar parte fundamental de su vida. Nada detendría a aquel corazón lacerado por los azotes de la vida y la parafernalia del tiempo.

Aunque pudiese estar siendo maltratado en la tierra, emprendería raudo vuelo hacia lo más alto del cielo. Con el ardiente corazón de un Fénix y el alma lúgubre, adoptaría como símbolo en sus decisiones y como estandarte en sus batallas a aquella cenicienta ave que no dejaba de contemplar maravillado...

CAPÍTULO XXI - MOMENTOS INOLVIDABLES (PARTE I)

Los días volvieron a transcurrir como normalmente sucedían. Una vez llegado el Jueves, el día anterior al paseo, empezó la preocupación por parte de Daichi, pues Haruka formaría parte del alumnado que iría de paseo. No podía fallarle, así que mediante algunos métodos de persuasión que empezó a dominar bastante bien a través de ese mismo año, experimentando con su propia familia, logró obtener el dinero necesario para tal paseo. Él sabía muy bien cuales eran los puntos débiles de su padre. Uno de ellos era su orgullo, y fue precisamente ahí donde arremetió para poder tomar el control de la conversación, mientras hablaban. La estrategia funcionó, y una sonrisa era el resultado de su logro. Al menos, por ésta ocasión, la victoria sería toda suya.

Al día siguiente, tenía ya todo listo. Una de las mayores desgracias para Daichi es que nunca tenía nada adecuado para vestir, pues a duras penas lograba usar algunos ropajes bastante pasados. Su imagen no era precisamente una de las mejores. Tal vez fuese ello lo que iniciase su aprecio hacia los uniformes. El uniforme de colegio era su mejor presentación. No quedaba ninguna otra opción más para usar ese día excepto... su buzo escolar. Hubiese deseado de buena gana asisitir a tal paseo con alguna ropa informal, mas era precisamente ello lo que le hacía más falta. Si había una particularidad de su padre para con él, era el nunca comprarle ropa a ninguno de sus hijos. Cada uno, por su propio esfuerzo tenía que ver cómo se las arreglaba. Ésta situación jamás cambiaría, aún teniendo hijos menores que Daichi...

Aún con esos inconvenientes, nada arruinaría uno de los días más esperados del año. Preparado y cambiado, tal vez no del todo para la ocasión, pero listo al final de cuentas, se dirigió al Colegio. Una vez que hubo llegado, buscó con la mirada a su alrededor, por si Haruka aparecía. Una hora después llegó, acompañada de Akari...

Haruka: ¡Hola, Daichi! -decía, con su típica alegría. Luego, haciendo un gesto de decepción- Pero... -señalando su vestimenta- ¿qué pasó, porqué has venido vestido así?

Daichi: Pues nada, sencillamente creí que era lo más adecuado... -procurando mentir, ocultando lo vergonzoso de la situación- vamos a un Club Campestre, ¿recuerdas?

Haruka: Pues si, pero...

Daichi: ¿Acaso está mal? -ocultando la rabia por dentro- ¿tienes algún problema con ello?

Haruka: No... -intentando terminar la conversación- para nada.

Akari: Esto... -insinuándole a Haruka con gestos que parase de hablar- ¡que tal, Daichi! veo que has venido preparado... ¿qué cargas ahí, que se ve bastante abultada tu mochila?

Daichi: ¿Pues qué más? -recuperando la sonrisa nuevamente- mi almuerzo, algunas cosillas más por ahí, oye pero... ¿qué preguntas? ¡pervertida sexual!

Akari: ¡Oye no! -riéndose- ¡pero porqué!

Daichi: ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? -riéndose- ¡haber dime tu lo que traes ahí!

Akari: No, no te lo diré...

Daichi: ¡Tramposa! -protestando, graciosamente- ¡siempre me haces lo mismo!

Haruka: Bueno... -con un gesto de aburrimiento- veo que yo estoy por demás en esta conversación, así que si me diculpan... -haciendo un ademán de despedida- ¡bye, bye!

Daichi / Akari: ¡Oye no, a donde vas!

Haruka: Por ahí... -haciéndose la interesante- ¡no sé!

Daichi / Akari / Haruka: ¡hahahahahahahahahahaha...!

Daichi: Tremenda despistada me resultaste, -burlándose- mira que te vas y no sabes ni a donde...

Haruka: ¡Oye, qué! -ahostiándole- ¡ahora vas a aprender a no burlarte de tus mayores!

Daichi: ¿Tú mi mayor? -continuando la burla- ¡pero si te llevo casi por 5 centímetros de alto!

Haruka: ¡Igualito! -continuando su "castigo"- ¡te llevo por un año de edad, y eso me convierte en tu mayor! así que más respeto...

Daichi: Si, claro... -con una gran sonrisa- cuidaré muy bien de mis menores. Procuraré vigilarte para que no te pierdas, ¿Ok?

Haruka: Pero qué payaso estas hoy... -decía, riéndose y ahostiándole- mira que deberías aprender algo de respeto hacia las damas...

Daichi: Pues si me la presentas, -mofándose- porque no veo ninguna por aquí...

Haruka / Akari: ¡Oye qué! -risiblemente enfadadas- ¡pero qué dices! -ahostiándole- ¡toma! ¡toma!...

Daichi: ¡Ouch! -continuándoles el juego- ¡Ouch! ¡ya vale de tanta hostia, por Dios! ¡Ouch!

Haruka: Pues tú te lo buscaste. -decía, sonriendo- Ahora si, creo que mejor nos apuramos. Nuestros buses están por partir y nos vamos a quedar sin asiento a este paso.

Akari: ¡Si, si! -preocupada, pero con una sonrisa- ¡hay que apurarnos!

Daichi: Pues vale, ya nos veremos allá...

Haruka: ¡Bye, bye!

Akari: ¡Hasta más tarde!

Daichi: Hasta más tarde... espero.

Luego, los tres adolescentes ubicaron los buses respectivos en los que viajarían hasta el punto recreativo. Haruka y Akari viajaban juntas en el mismo Bus, por ser de la misma sección, mientras que Daichi viajó en otro. Un no muy sorprendente sol matinal bañaba los alrededores del Colegio, la temperatura era bastante agradable incluso para la piel más sensible. Así empezaron el viaje los alumnos, después de ser acomodados al puro estilo de carneros en un camión por los profesores, en su afán de obtener ganancias jugosas. Desde luego, los profesores disfrutarían gratuitamente de ésta grata oportunidad de viajar con sus alumnos, en una supuesta "tutoría" de éstos últimos. Los choferes, con una paciencia única, manejaban a lo largo de la primera vía principal sus respectivos vehículos. Así, la tensión de los alumnos por la espera se mitigaría de alguna manera, mientras llegaban a su destino...

[Radio Iniciada]

El viento despliega las velas de mi corazón,

mis sentimientos se balancean y me pierdo,

estaré bien mientras sigas conmigo,

no hay nada malo, así que iremos juntos...

No hay previsión del tiempo,

todo depende del humor,

no te preocupes por nada,

¡Déjamelo a mi, con libertad!

[Radio Pausada]

Mientras iba Haruka en el bus, conversaba animadamente sobre algunas trivialidades con Akari, quien se había sentado a su lado. Daichi, por su parte, contemplaba desde su ventana cómo el mundo que le rodeaba pasaba rápidamente delante de su vista, como si atravesase las barreras del tiempo y viajase hacia un futuro que él todavía desconocía. Pensaba, además, en la forma de divertirse al lado de Haruka durante todo el tiempo que estuviesen en aquel Club Campestre al que se dirigían. Intentaba imaginarse lo bien que se vería Haruka en traje de baño...

[Radio Iniciada]

Tira los zapatos al aire,

desea que esté completamente despejado,

y el resultado es... que no estoy mirando nada...

¡vuelve a empezar de nuevo!

En algún momento tienes que apostar,

quiero confiar plenamente en ti...

[Radio Pausada]

Después de cerca de una hora de pasearse por calles llenas de smog y de tolerar cantidades insoportables de ruido que sólo las zonas urbanas pueden producir, los alumnos pasaban por una solitaria carretera, la cual estaba rodeada de amplios arenales. Luego, cruzando éstas áridas tierras, empezaban a maravillarse con la espléndida y cautivante belleza de la naturaleza al observar los primeros poblados rurales, rodeados de áreas verdes y de animales que suelen vivir en esas zonas...

Haruka: ¡Ahhhh! -exclamaba, emocionada- ¡qué preciosos caballos!

Akari: ¡Mira, mira todos esos animales! -emocionada también- ¡son muy hermosos!

Haruka / Akari (con ojos brillosos): ¡Ahhhh! ¡Son una linduraaaaaaa!

Sus compañeros que viajaban junto a ellas en el mismo Bus, sólo atinaban a reírse por el cándido comportamiento de ambas chicas. Mientras, Daichi miraba absorto un panorama que no solía visualizar muy seguido. Lograba, de alguna manera, apreciar un intenso color verde que irritaba sus ojos. Decidió entonces mejor ver el cielo, puesto que los animales no le impresionaban tanto. Descubrió que estaba bastante despejado, un buen augurio para que el sol le diese la bienvenida una vez llegase a su destino...

[Radio Iniciada]

Corre con elegancia como si volaras,

puedes ver el cielo despejado,

sabía que lo harías,

y también a mi manera...

Con las manos que suavemente me ofreces,

puedo ser invencible, así que iremos juntos...

Las estrellas están preciosas,

Mañana también hará buen tiempo...

[Radio Finalizada]

(Fragmentos Traducidos del 2do Opening de la Serie de Anime "Hayate no Gotoku" (TV Size), Traducción de Saehara Fansub. Versión Completa: "Get my way" - Kawada Mami)

Después de un viaje considerablemente largo, llegaron al Club. Sorprendentemente, a donde se mirara, todo era de un color verde tan intenso, que cualquier daltónico pudo haber observado solo una tristeza gris en la naturaleza. Sin embargo, y para fortuna de éste mismo, Daichi sólo era miope. Aún así, más que apreciar el encanto natural, buscaba con su mirada a Haruka, quien seguramente ya habría bajado del Bus, puesto que iba adelante del suyo.

Al cabo de una media hora aproximadamente de andar buscándola y no hallarla, decidió divertirse por su cuenta. Se dispuso a entrar primeramente en la Piscina, pues el sol mostraba orgullosamente su ardiente halo. Sin embargo, luego de cambiarse y entrar, se percató que el viento soplaba fuertemente y que las nubes tapaban constantemente al sol, haciendo que el día se tornara más frío y gris de lo convencional.

Daichi: ¡Tsss! -con un gesto de molestia y hablando para sí mismo- Buen momento escogió el sol para ocultarse...

Voz desconocida: ¿Pero que haces ahí, Daichi?

Daichi escuchó esas palabras muy cerca de él, por lo que empezó a buscar con la mirada nuevamente a su alrededor. Aunque el chapoteo de los demás alumnos de diferentes grados y secciones que también compartían la piscina con él no lo dejasen ver claramente, pudo darse cuenta al cabo de unos instantes de la presencia de Haruka y Akari, quienes estaban paradas en el borde más próximo a él de la piscina...

Haruka: ¿Daichi, que haces ahí? -volvía a repetir, insistente- ¿vas a estar todo el día ahí?

Daichi: Pues... -desconcertado- no estoy seguro...

Haruka: Ah ya... -con un gesto risiblemente orgulloso- entonces vámonos Akari, hay que dejarlo aquí...

Akari: Oye, pero...

Daichi: No, no... -alarmado por su actitud- vale, vale, que ya salgo. Pero a todo esto... ¿porqué mejor no entran Uds. dos?

Haruka / Akari: ¡big-uk! (expresión de sorpresa repentina y nerviosismo)

Haruka y Akari eran dos adolescentes de contextura delgada, tal vez incluso más de lo normal. Además de que sus medidas corporales no eran para nada llamativas, sus estaturas tampoco compensaban lo que de cuerpo carecían. Sin embargo, aquellos cuerpos pequeños que poseían estaban tan bien formados que permitían visualizar claramente sus formas femeninas al detalle hasta al más ciego...

Daichi: Mmmmm... -imaginándose el porqué, con una sonrisa- vale, supongo que las "nadadoras" no tienen nada asombroso que mostrar de todas formas...

Haruka / Akari: ¿Eh? -desconcertadas- ¿nadadoras?

Daichi: Claro... -explicándose- nada por adelante, nada por atrás...

Haruka: ¡Qué! ¡ahora si te dejamos aqui! -con un gesto arrogante- vámonos, Akari...

Akari: Si, vámonos...

Daichi: No, esperen... -saliendo rápidamente de la piscina- ¡era una broma! ¡no me dejen!

Haruka y Akari continuaron su paso, algo molestas por la broma pesada de Daichi. Éste último corrió tras ellas, alcanzándolas al cabo de un rato. Sin embargo, ambas chicas avanzaban sin decirle una sola palabra, internándose en un lugar bastante alejado de los recreativos. La abundancia de árboles que tupían la zona de un color verde intenso ocultaban su rastro. Caminando un poco más, el terreno se tornaba inclinado, por estar a las faldas de un cerro, permitiendo así una vista magnífica de los demás alumnos mientras se divertían a su manera en los recreativos. En el camino se encontrarían con lugareños y algunos animales que pastaban en la zona.

Al cabo de unos minutos de caminata, Haruka se detuvo, con un gesto notorio de miedo...

Akari: ¿Qué ocurre, Haruka?

Haruka: ¿Qu... qu... qué es eso? -asustada- ¡mira!

Daichi: Aparentemente es un carnero, nada más...

Akari: ¡Pues si dices eso, entonces preparate para enfrentarlo, que se nos está acercando demasiado! -asustada- ¡ayúdanos, Daichi!

El animal miraba fijamente a los tres adolescentes y se acercaba, buscando arremeter contra el primero que se interpusiese en su camino.

Haruka: ¡Se está acercando! -escudándose con de Daichi- ¡haz algo, Daichi!

Daichi: ¿Pero qué esperas que haga? -decía, desconcertado y algo preocupado- es sólo un animal manso...

Akari: ¡Pero se está acercando demasiado! -decía, ocultándose al igual que su amiga, detrás de Daichi- ¡deténlo!

Haruka / Akari: ¡Haz algo, Daichiiiiiiii!

El carnero solo optó por dar un pequeño empujón mientras pasaba muy cerca del trío de estudiantes, rodeándolos. Como de costumbre, Daichi hacía las veces de "carne de cañón" en situaciones como ésta. Finalmente, el animal terminó alejándose del todo al oír el silbido de su pastor que andaba no muy lejos de la escena. Casi sin darse cuenta, Haruka estaba con los ojos cerrados y se aferraba fuertemente del brazo de Daichi...

Haruka: ¿Ya se fue? -decía, sin soltarse de Daichi- ¡dime! ¿ya se fue?

Daichi: ¿Ah?... -absorto, por la proximidad con Haruka- ¡oh, si! ya se fue...

Haruka abrió los ojos, más tranquila ahora. Sin embargo no soltaba a Daichi...

Akari: Pues... -mirando la situación en la que estaban Haruka y Daichi- no es que no me guste verlos así, pero... ¿no deberías ya soltarlo, Haruka?

Al darse cuenta de su situación, Haruka soltó repentinamente a Daichi, avergonzada. Éste último solo atinaba a sonreír por la afortunada casualidad...

Haruka: Vámonos, Akari. -decía, con un gesto risible de orgullo absurdo- Continuemos...

Daichi: ¿Queeeeeé? -sorprendido por la actitud de Haruka- ¿Se van así nada más?

Una vez atravesasen aquel bosque, se encontrarían con un pequeño riachuelo que dividía la zona llena de árboles del terreno árido que había más adelante.

Daichi: Ahora que lo pienso bien... ¿no es raro encontrar un carnero pastando en una zona tan llena de árboles como ésta?

Akari: Pues no del todo. Piénsalo un poco, ¿dónde más podrían criar sus animales éstos pobladores rurales?

Daichi: Mmmmmmm... -pensando- supongo que tienes razón. Sólo falta que nos encontremos...

Haruka: ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhhh! -gritando, asustada- ¡un cerdo!

Daichi: Esto... -incrédulo- ¿de verdad estamos en un Club Campestre?

Akari: ¡Olvídate de eso! -alterándose por la situación- ¡ayudanos!

Daichi: "Si me quedo e intento protegerlas... no, voy a perder definitivamente. ¡Ese puerco es enorme!" -pensaba- "Mejor pienso en salir de aquí como sea cuidándolas de este animal..."

Akari: ¿Qué hacemos, Haruka?

Haruka: ¡No sé! -alterándose todavía más- ¡se acerca! ¡Aaaahhhhh!

Daichi: De acuerdo. Haruka, avanza con Akari hacia mi izquierda caminando con cautela a lo largo de este arroyuelo. Yo las seguiré retrocediendo de a pocos, a cierta distancia de Uds. Si las cosas se ponen feas, corran sin voltear...

Haruka / Akari: Pero...

Daichi: Haganlo...¡ahora!

El pesado animal se aproximaba más hacia Daichi, quien hacía las veces de distractor. De ésta forma, Haruka y Akari lograron salir del aprieto a paso ligero. Para fortuna de Daichi, el cerdo solo lo miró apenas y lo empujó un poco mientras cruzaba el arroyuelo, descendiendo el cerro en dirección al bosque. Una vez más, Daichi pasó el susto de su vida. Después de ello, Daichi procedió a buscar a Haruka y Akari...

Daichi: "Deben estar con miedo, perdidas en algún lugar del bosque..." -pensaba- "¡Tengo que encontrarlas, y pronto!"

Caminaba Daichi, siguiendo aquel arroyuelo, en dirección a donde habían huído ambas chicas. Al cabo de unos 5 minutos las encontró finalmente, sentadas muy cerca del paso del estrecho canal de agua...

Daichi: "Pobres..." -pensaba- "¿qué debería decirles para aliviar su tensión?"

Acercándose un poco más, pudo percatarse de que estaban... ¿almorzando?

Daichi: ¡Queeeeeeeeeeé! -exclamaba, demasiado sorprendido- ¡pero qué rayos están haciendo!

Haruka: Pues, almorzando, ¿qué más?

Akari: Ummm... está muy bueno el estofado...

Haruka: ¿Pero que haces parado ahí? -con una sonrisa- Siéntate junto a nosotras y almuerza...

Daichi sentía un enojo inevitable ante la indiferencia de Haruka y Akari. Sin embargo, sintiéndose todavía algo agitado después de lo sucedido, decidió mejor sentarse e intentar disfrutar de su almuerzo, mientras buscaba tranquilizar su ahora iracunda alma con la paz que la naturaleza le ofrecía...

CAPÍTULO XXII - MOMENTOS INOLVIDABLES (PARTE II)

Haruka comenzaba a probar su arroz con pollo, mientras Daichi procuraba abrir su Tupperware (Más conocido como "Taper" en Español). Después de tanta tensión en el ambiente por lo sucedido, el hambre agobiaba sus estómagos. Akari notó el rostro enojado de Daichi del que Haruka no se había percatado, y continuaba almorzando preguntándose si Haruka se daría cuenta en algún momento...

Daichi: Mejor que termines pronto, -decía, procurando calmarse, disimulando su enfado- que tu pollo se va a ir volando...

Haruka: ¡Hazle caso, Akari! -brulándose- ¡pero que broma es esa!

Daichi: ¡Supongo que tú lo haces mejor que yo! -exasperándose- ¿no?

Haruka: ¡Pues claro que si! -continuando la burla- siempre he sido mejor que tú en todo...

Éstas últimas palabras terminaron por enfurecer a Daichi. En silencio, empacó su almuerzo sin siquiera haberlo terminado, cogió su mochila y emprendió el camino de regreso solo. Akari le llamaba la atención a Haruka por lo sucedido...

Akari: ¡Oye, Haruka, no te pases! -reclamaba- ¿Cómo puedes terminar diciéndole todo eso a Daichi, después de todo lo que ha hecho por nosotras hoy? ¡Ni siquiera le hemos agradecido!

Haruka: ¡Oissshhh! -con un gesto de molestia- pero el empezó...

Akari: Si serás testaruda... -insistiéndole- ¡vé de una vez por él, tienes que disculparte!

Haruka: ¡Pero de qué me hablas! -fastidiada- ¡Ni loca voy a hacer algo tan vergonzoso como eso!

En el interior de Haruka, existía recientemente un odio inconsciente hacia el género masculino. Éste rencor sería dirigido sin darse cuenta hacia Daichi, quien ni se imaginaba lo que sucedía...

Haruka: ¡Oisssshhhh! -refunfuñaba- ¡no puedo creerlo!

Akari: ¡Vamos, Haruka!

Haruka: ¡Esta bien, ya te oí!

Decidieron bajar cruzando nuevamente el bosque, buscando algún rastro de Daichi. En el camino, Haruka terminó por darse cuenta que no había tratado de forma adecuada a su mejor amigo. Un melodía llegaba a los oídos de ambas chicas, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte a medida que se acercaban hacia el conglomerado de alumnos, reunidos como si de una convención se tratase, alrededor de la piscina de considerables dimensiones. Avanzaron rápidamente, hasta que lograron dar con él: detrás de unos arbustos, que formaban una hilera bordeando los alrededores de la piscina, se ocultaba su amigo. Lucía bastante molesto...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Quise mostrarme ante ti,

como alguien de duro corazón,

el tiempo pasó,

me arrepentí,

ahora pediré tu perdón..."

"Mi indecisión causó,

el gran error,

me dominó el temor,

Hoy me descubrí,

y vez ante ti,

lo que hay,

en mi..."

[Radio Pausada]

Akari: ¡Mira, ahí está!

Haruka: ¡Oye!, ¿porqué te fuíste? -con una sonrisa, procurando cambiar de actitud- ¡te estabamos buscando!

Daichi: ¿Tú porqué crees? -aún enfadado- ¿acaso necesito decirlo?

Haruka: ¡Vamos!, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer aquí el resto del día? -insistente- ¡ven con nosotras!

Daichi: Déjenme en paz... -decía, con voz baja- estoy pensando...

Daichi Evitaba mirar directamente a los ojos a Haruka, mientras alcanzaba a ver casi de reojo el rostro de confusión y preocupación de Akari. Haruka siempre había sido extremadamente orgullosa, y jamás se doblegaba ante nadie, aún si la culpa de alguna falta fuese suya. Ésto se aplicaba incluso con Ryo, su enamorado...

Haruka: mmmmmm... -pensando, algo fastidiada por su actitud- ¡vámonos Akari, hay que dejarlo pensar!

Akari: Oye, pero...

Daichi: No, espera...

Haruka: ¡Oissshhh! ¡entonces decídete de una vez! ¿te quedas o vienes con nosotras?

Daichi continuaba con la mirada esquivando siempre la de Haruka. Entonces, por primera vez en su vida, decidió ceder... con una sonrisa se acercó hacia él, poniéndose de cuclillas, buscando su mirada. Antes que Daichi pudiese siquiera darse cuenta, Haruka se abalanzó sobre él, usando sus manos para cosquillear su abdomen. Método efectivo, pues Daichi era precisamente bastante cosquilloso en esa parte...

Daichi: ¡Oye, no, pero que haces! -decía rápidamente, notablemente sorprendido- ¡hahahahaha!

Haruka continuaba. Daichi no se quedaría atrás, devolviéndole el mismo favor...

Haruka: ¡Ahhhh! ¡qué haces! ¡no! -riéndose y jugueteando con Daichi- ¡hahaha!

[Radio Iniciada]

"Ven, quiero saber que eres realidad,

dame felicidad,

¿Que hay en ti al reir?,

¿Que hay en ti al llorar?,

Lo quiero descubrir,

¿por que esperar?..."

"Siempre temí entregar,

mi vida,

hoy ya no es así,

me decidí,

y nada habrá que me lo impida..."

"Quiero que mi corazón,

lo goce,

un sentimiento el desconoce,

el de amar sin freno,

entregándose..."

[Radio Finalizada]

(Fragmentos de la Versión Latina del 1er Ending de la Serie de Anime "Inuyasha" (TV Size) - Ana Lobo. Versión Completa: "My Will" - Dream)

Entre tal forcejeo, ambos adolescentes terminaron dando vueltas sobre el verde pasto, en un contacto corporal bastante cercano. Ante tal proximidad, Haruka logró sentir nuevamente el vivo latir del corazón de Daichi. Después de dar varias volteretas, forcejeando un poco y riéndose por éste juego, Haruka terminó encima de Daichi. Dándose cuenta de lo vergonzoso de la situación, cogió una botella plástica grande, que apareció muy cerca de ellos por azares del destino, y golpeó con ésta misma en la cabeza a su amigo. Éste, continuándole el juego, sencillamente exageraba el hecho dejándose caer sobre el pasto, mirando al cielo. Pudo notar el rostro sonriente de Haruka por la situación. Akari, algo confusa por lo sucedido, sólo atinaba a sonreír. Haruka se puso nuevamente de pie, dirigiéndose hacia Akari...

Haruka: ¿Nos vamos, Akari? -decía, nuevamente con una actitud de orgullo risible- vamos a dar unas vueltas por ahí...

Akari: Vale. Pero antes... ¿no te parece que deberían tomarse una foto para recordar éste momento?

Haruka / Daichi: ¿Queeeeeeé? -sorprendidos- ¡ni hablar!

Akari: ¡Vamos, solo una!

Haruka: Vale, pero nos tomaremos una los tres... -intentando disimular su ruborización- Ahora hay que encontrar un fotógrafo...

Ni siquiera había terminado hablar y Akari ya había encontrado un potencial fotógrafo al paso...

Akari: ¡Hey, amigo, un favor!

Dicho esto, los tres se sentaron sobre el pasto. Haruka y Akari se sentaron en los lados derecho e izquierdo de Daichi, respectivamente. Luego, Haruka se erguía...

Haruka: ¿Nos vamos, Akari?

Akari: Vale.

Daichi: ¡Oigan, espérenme! -decía, incorporándose- ¡esperen!

Continuaron entonces paseando por los alrededores del Club, casi sin hablar. Aunque lo sucedido ameritaba necesariamente comentarios de cualquiera de los tres, ninguno deseaba romper aquel silencio tan pacífico construído en el ambiente mientras caminaban. De alguna manera, a pesar de las tensiones que pudiesen surgir entre los dos, Daichi sentía que no podría llegar a odiar jamás a aquella doncella que le brindase siempre una sonrisa...

El atardecer caía. El sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte, mientras Akari buscaba dejarlos solos con alguna excusa, pues compredía la situación y deseaba hacerles una favor. Aunque Haruka se mostraba reacia con la actitud de Akari, terminaron finalmente solos. Subieron entonces hacia un balcón cercano a las escaleras por las que ascendían, la cual permitía una hermosa vista del panorama cuesta abajo y, sobre todo, de las nubes en el cielo, ahora anaranjadas por efecto del sol ocultándose. Ambos adolescentes deseaban que el día no acabase jamás...

Haruka: Por cierto, Daichi... -decía, sonriente- ¿Porqué no vienes con nosotras en el bus de regreso?

Daichi: Es que... se nos ha asignado ya los vehículos en los que debemos retornar... -decía, triste pero firme ante la regla impuesta- No puedo ir en contra de lo que ya han establecido los profesores. Me ganaría un pleito y se armaría, además, un enorme jaleo en el Bus por la única presencia de alguien que no pertenece a tu sección...

Haruka: ¡Oissshhhhh! -Haciendo un gesto risible de molestia- ¡Pero ven con nosotras de todas formas! ¡ya pues!

Daichi: Quisiera, pero no puedo, de verdad...

Haruka: ¡Vale, entiendo! -molesta por la actitud de su amigo- De todas formas, ya me las apañaré con Akari...

Daichi: Discúlpame, de verdad quisiera ir con ustedes pero no puedo...

Haruka: Vale...

Dicho esto, Daichi se dispuso a regresar al Bus en el que había llegado al Club Campestre. Una vez se hubo acomodado en su asiento, pensaba bastante en lo sucedido con Haruka y Akari. Se mantuvo envuelto en sus propios pensamientos durante bastante tiempo, hasta quedarse dormido. Aún cuando sus demás compañeros armaban un alboroto bastante grande dentro del Bus, nada interrumpía el descanso profundo de Daichi. Éste empezó a soñar entonces...

CAPÍTULO XXIII - ILUSIÓN

Una melodía bastante gentil a los oídos sonaba de la radio del Bus. Entre sueños, Daichi lograba escuchar claramente aquella canción, la cual se mezclaba inconscientemente con su sueño...

(Soñando...)

Haruka: ¡Oye, pero que haces! -riéndose y forcejeando- ¡suéltame!

Daichi: No lo haré... -sonriendo y tomándole de las manos en un leve forcejeo- no te dejaré ir jamás...

Haruka: ¡No, suéltame, que me sueltes te digo! -ruborizada y sonriente- mira que si no lo haces...

Daichi: Si no lo hago... ¿qué? -decía, acercando su rostro al de Haruka- ¿acaso me ahostiarás como de costumbre?

Haruka: Pues... -aún más ruborizada- yo... esto...

Daichi acercaba cada vez más su rostro al de Haruka. Ésta retrocedió ante tal actitud, tropezando y dejándose caer con Daichi encima suyo. Ante tal proximidad, la intensidad de la situación concluyó en ese instante con un beso de regular duración...

Haruka: Te quiero...

Daichi: Yo más que eso... -decía, casi susurrando- te amo...

Haruka: ¿De verdad me amas? ¿porqué?

[Radio Iniciada]

"De porqué te estoy queriendo,

no me pidas la razón,

pues yo mismo no me entiendo,

con mi propio corazón..."

"Al llegar la madrugada,

mi canción desesperada,

te dará la explicación..."

[Radio Pausada]

Daichi: ¿No te lo he dicho acaso? eres la mujer de mi vida...

Haruka: Daichi... te quiero...

Daichi: ¿Nada más? ¿Sólo me quieres? -decía, sonriéndole- ¿porqué no me amas como yo a tí?

Haruka: Pues, porque... porque... -decía, dubitativa- ¡no estoy segura!

Daichi: No importa. -con un gesto amable- No te apresures, sabré esperar a tu corazón hasta el día en el que se decida por el mío...

Haruka: ¡No, Daichi, yo si te quiero de verdad! -decía, intranquila, al pensar que Daichi se hubiese molestado por no seguirle el juego- ¡Créeme Daichi, te amo!

Dicho esto Haruka se incorporó nuevamente de pie tan rápido que terminó cayendo ahora encima de Daichi...

Daichi: ¡Haruka! -decía, ahora sorprendido por la actitud de Haruka, mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos- ¡espera! yo...

Haruka: Daichi, yo te...

Daichi: No te desesperes, no es necesario que te apresures a decirme nada... -abrazándola- sólo permanece así siempre, conmigo...

Haruka: Está bien... -ruborizada, con una sonrisa- te quiero...

Daichi: Te quiero...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Te quiero vida mía,

te quiero noche y día,

no he querido nunca así..."

"Te quiero con ternura,

con miedo, con locura,

solo vivo para tí..."

"Yo te seré siempre fiel,

pues para mi quiero en flor,

ese clavel de tu piel y de tu amor...

Mi voz igual que un niño,

te pide con cariño,

ven a mi y abrázame..."

"Porque te quiero, te quiero, te quiero,

y hasta el fin, te querré..."

[Radio Pausada]

El sol los bañaba con un agradable calor que se confundía con el de sus cuerpos. Al estar sobre ellos, Daichi sentía como si Dios bendiciera aquella unión. Un cielo celeste casi totalmente despejado se reflejaba en las retinas de Daichi, mientras éste abrazaba a Haruka. Ésta descansaba con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Daichi, acurrucándose aún más sobre el brazo izquierdo de él. El pasto sobre el que estaban descansando, se mecía levemente, como si bailase la danza de la alegría que vivían ambos corazones enamorados. Daichi juró en el silencio protegerla a cualquier precio, mientras Haruka le imploraba a ese mismo silencio para que el tiempo se detuviese eternamente...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Te quiero con ternura,

con miedo, con locura,

solo vivo para tí..."

"Yo te seré siempre fiel,

pues para mi quiero en flor,

ese clavel de tu piel y de tu amor..."

"Mi voz igual que un niño,

te pide con cariño,

ven a mi y abrázame..."

"Porque te quiero, te quiero, te quiero,

y hasta el fin, te querré..."

[Radio Finalizada]

(Fragmentos de "Te quiero" - Nino Bravo)

Al cabo de un instante, Haruka se quedó completamente dormida...

Daichi: Haré que me vida te pertenezca solamente a tí... -susurrándole, mientras miraba su blanca faz- porque salvaste mi vida, porque me has dado la ilusión que necesitaba para dar color a mi vida, porque das la inspiración a los versos que escribo, porque tu belleza es el deleite de mi lóbrego mirar, porque eres el motor que permite a mi corazón latir con fuerza, porque jamás he conocido ni conoceré a alguien como tú...

Daichi sentía que una paz total le era otorgada en ese instante. Su alma, convertida hasta ese entonces en un triste esclavo que arrastraba dolorosas cadenas del pasado y que cumplía una eterna penitencia impuesta por el destino, ahora encontraba a alguien que, con un toque de disimulada ternura, era capaz de curar sus heridas y le regaló con su amor una armadura ante las adversidades y un sentido a su existencia... aquella chica que tenía tan cerca de él, era la princesa a la que protegería y juraría lealtad eterna. Pelearía por ella, aún si sabía que iba a perder, pues valía la pena dar la vida en combate por ella...

Daichi: "Tal vez hoy ni siquiera estaría aquí, si no fuese por tí..." -pensaba, mientras besaba su frente con la mayor suavidad posible- "gracias, Haruka... nunca podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí..." -luego, mirando en lo alto el sol- "Ni pensar que hasta hace poco no deseaba ver la luz, pues hería mi piel mancillada por las laceraciones de un odio que jamás quise obtener... y hoy solo deseo vivir intensamente por tí, y para tí..."

Tal vez fuese la intensidad del momento, tal vez fuesen los instintos de hombre, o quizás simplemente los tórridos rayos del sol que abrigaba aún más el momento... Daichi podía sentir el cálido cuerpo de Haruka... tenía el altar de sus deseos tan cerca... pero no, jamás lo haría, no al menos si ella no lo deseaba así... jamás le haría daño, pues juró al silencio protegerla...

Sin darse cuenta, Daichi quedó profundamente dormido...

De pronto, Daichi despertó de nuevo repentinamente... Haruka no estaba junto a él, había una oscuridad casi absoluta a su alrededor. Aparentemente, y para sorpresa de éste, estaba en su cuarto... una silueta totalmente oscura aparecía frente a él con una vara larga de madera y empezaba a asestarle golpes por doquier. Sólo atinaba a cubrirse, pero podía sentir extrañamente un dolor intenso y punzante cada vez que le caía un golpe... de buena gana hubiese deseado huir, pero su cuerpo sufría tantas lesiones que no era capaz siquiera de moverse... de pronto, un golpe certero iba dirigido directamente hacia su rostro...

(Fin del Sueño)

Daichi se despertó repentinamente. Tenía un sudor frío recorriéndole las sienes... estaba en shock por tal sueño. Difícilmente era capaz de diferenciar entre la realidad y los sueños en ese instante. Lo que le resultó más sorprendente fue que, a pesar de estar soñando, eran demasiado vividas las imágenes que vió. Sencillamente, no podía creerlo...

Amigo 1: ¡Eh, Daichi! ¿Qué te ocurre? -sorprendido por el extraño despertar de Daichi- Parece que hubieses visto al mismo demonio en persona...

Daichi: Tal vez...

Amigo 1: ¿Eh? -confuso por la respuesta- ¿me estás tomando el pelo?

Daichi: No, no... -algo aturdido todavía por el sueño- desde luego que no, disculpa...

Amigo 1: Pues más te vale, ¡mira que no me gustan para nada los que me andan con cuentos como ese eh! ¿vale?

Daichi: Vale...

El largo viaje estaba por terminar, junto con el día. La noche permitía que las luces de la ciudad iluminasen y adornen con una extraña elegancia el camino de regreso al Colegio. Daichi contemplaba tal desfile de luces, pensando esta vez en que debería volver a ver a Haruka... tenía que asegurarse de que estaba bien a como diese lugar...

Impaciente, esperaba con ansias llegar pronto al Colegio, donde los buses se detendrían finalmente. Después de 15 minutos más, se podía divisar por fin los descuidados muros del Centro Educativo. Daichi no se detuvo siquiera a pensárselo: cogió sus cosas y rápidamente bajó del Bus, corrió de un lado a otro, buscando en cada uno de los vehículos a Haruka. Al cabo de una media hora, se rindió: no la encontraba por ningún lugar. Entonces corrió por el camino que siempre solían recorrer, camino a la estación de Buses Urbanos. Después de unos minutos, en el camino, encontró a Haruka hablando con unos compañeros de su sección. Esperó a la distancia que terminasen su conversación. Una vez que Haruka se alejaba del grupo, Daichi decidió interceptarla...

Daichi: ¡Espera, Haruka! -llamándola- ¡Haruka!

Haruka: ¿Eh, Daichi? -sorprendida, con una sonrisa- pensé que ya te habías ido...

Daichi: Pues... -pensando un poco- de hecho tenía previsto hacerlo, pero... pues... he tenido un sueño y... quería asegurarme que estabas bien...

Haruka: ¿Y se puede saber de qué trataba tal sueño? -mirándole fijamente, sonriente- ¿tan malo ha sido? ¡venga, contádmelo mientras caminamos hacia la próxima Estación de Bus...

Daichi: ¿Eh? -asustado por lo sorpresivo de la proposición de Haruka- ¡no, no, no te preocupes! estoy bastante bien, ¿no ves?... solamente venía a cerciorarme por si acaso. Tú sabes, hombre precavido vale por 10...

Haruka: ¡hahahahahaha! -riéndose- ¡es por 2, chico inculto! ¡ni multiplicar bien sabes oye!

Daichi: ¿Ah? ¡Ah, ya, claro! -disimulando- ¡hahahahahaha! ¿podrías enseñarme, please, miss Haruka?

Haruka: ¡No combines Inglés con Matemáticas! -ahostiándole- ¡chico insensato!

Daichi: ¡Pero miss! -sonriéndole y continuándole el juego- ¿Whatch is your named?

Haruka: ¡Es What is your name! -ahostiándole nuevamente- ¡por Dios, tenía que ser del Colegio A!

Daichi: ¡Oye pero que dices! -protestando graciosamente- ¡si tú también estudias ahí!

Haruka: Si, pero la diferencia es que yo si aprendo y voy a estudiar... -sonriéndole coquetamente- ¿tú a qué iras?

Daichi: Pues obviamente a hacerte la vida imposible a tí -riéndose- ¡hahahaha!

Haruka: ¡Queeeeeeé! -risiblemente sorprendida- ¡ahora verás!

Ambos chicos anduvieron todo el camino hacia la otra Estación de Bus discutiendo, jugando, riendo. Aún cuando la Luna no salió y las calles alrededor de la Estación lucían bastante tétricas, existía una atmósfera bastante agradable entre ambos estudiantes. Sin embargo, una duda le intrigaba...

Daichi: Por cierto, Haruka... -poniéndose serio- ¿porqué cada vez que te preguntan sobre nosotros, dices que solamente somos amigos?

Haruka: Pues... porque sólo somos eso, ¿no? -esquivando la mirada de Daichi- tú eres mi mejor amigo, no eres mi enamorado... por eso a tí te puedo contar de todo, puedo hablar contigo sin restricciones, podemos jugar y compartir libremente...

Daichi: Haruka, pero... -buscando su mirada- ¡seamos pareja!, anhelo poder estar contigo siempre...

Haruka: ¿Tú? -haciendo un gesto nada risible de desprecio- pero... pues... eres mi mejor amigo, no podrías ser mi enamorado...

Daichi: ¡Pero porqué no! -protestando- ¿acaso no nos llevamos bien? ¿acaso no nos entendemos? ¿acaso no me quieres?

Haruka: No es eso... -procurando calmar los ánimos- ¡si te quiero, pero como mi mejor amigo!

Daichi: Pero tú... dijiste que me querías... -destrozado por dentro- lo dijiste...

Haruka: ¿Que si? -disimulando- ¿seguro? no lo recuerdo...

Daichi: Vale, no importa... de todas formas, siempre he sido eso para tí, supongo...

Haruka: Así es. Y bueno, cambiando de tema...

Daichi: Entonces... -siguiéndole la conversación, intentando ocultar el desgano producido por semejante aclaración- como tu mejor amigo que soy, cuéntame algo sobre tu situación actual con Ryo... me imagino que tendrás mucho que contarme de los dos...

Haruka: Pues... ¿cómo te digo? -procurando ser discreta- hemos roto palitos...

Daichi: ¿Eh? ¡pero de qué diablos estás hablando! ¡no entiendo nada!

Haruka: ¿Qué, no sabes qué significa "romper palitos"?

Daichi: ¡Pues desde luego que no!

Haruka: Vale, te explico. Cuando digo "romper palitos" con Ryo, me refería a que nos separamos...

Daichi: ¿Qué, de verdad? -con una mirada de esperanza- ¿y porqué?

Haruka: Bueno... Cierto día fuímos a la Iglesia para orar por el descanso de su padre, quien ya ha fallecido hace algunos años atrás. Al salir, nos encontramos con algunas "amigas" suyas de la academia y supuestamente conversaban... ¡pero empezaron a coquetearle en frente mío!

Daichi: Ya veo...

Haruka: Yo desde luego que me enojé y me fuí con un silencio absoluto. Ryo me persiguió hasta la estación... discutimos, y al final le dije que sería mejor que nos separásemos para no tener que discutir más de asuntos como ese...

Daichi: Pero si la situación hubiese sido inversa... ¿cómo crees que se lo hubiese tomado él? sobre todo considerando que tu ya de por sí eres coqueta...

Haruka: No pues, pero en mi caso es diferente...

Daichi: No, no lo es... ¡piénsalo un poco! -mirándola seriamente- ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría si nos viese justo ahora así, conversando y jugueteando como ahora?

Haruka: No pues pero... -pensando- es que tu eres mi mejor amigo, y él tiene que entenderlo...

Daichi: ¡Ya vez! entonces tú debiste también entender que no es culpa de él si las mismas chicas son las que se le abalanzan encima ¿tengo o no razón?

Haruka: Ahora que lo dices, pues si... -asintiendo- de hecho, ya me había dado cuenta en cierto modo, pero no deseaba admitirlo... ¡gracias, amiguito! ahora si podré verle con una mejor cara dentro de poco, pues planeaba verlo nuevamente para reconciliarnos...

Daichi: ¿Reconciliarse? -con el rostro lleno de decepción- pero...

Haruka: Si, reconciliarnos, así como lo escuchas. -notando un gesto de desgano en el rostro a Daichi- ¿porqué pones esa cara? ¡ya vez, cómo te pones!

Daichi: Perdóname, por favor... -intentando ocultar su frustración- es que... no puedo evitarlo...

Haruka: ¡Oissshhhh! mejor me voy...

Daichi: ¡No, espera! -con el rostro exigiendo clemencia- por favor no te vayas... no te vayas todavía...

Haruka: Pues entonces mejor que cambies esa cara que no me gusta nada. De lo contrario me iré ahora mismo...

Daichi: Vale, lo haré...

Daichi escuchaba en su frustración todo lo que le decía Haruka, intentando ocultar el dolor mientras Haruka le contaba los momentos transcurridos con Ryo y sus sentimientos con respecto a él, aún a pesar de saber los sentimientos de Daichi hacia ella...

Mientras tanto, en la Academia "C", Ryo se encontraba en medio de una clase de repaso...

Profesor 001: ...Analizando la gráfica, tenemos en ésta área un triángulo notable de 37°, por lo que si trazamos la altura "h" se generan dos triángulos, de donde conocemos 2 lados. Nos piden hallar el área total de la gráfica, para lo cual haremos uso del Teorema de Herón en ésta región y...

De pronto, se escuchaba toser desde el fondo del aula a un alumno...

Ryo: ¡Cof, Cof! -tosiendo- ¡Cof, Cof, Cof!

Amiga 001: ¿Estás bien? -preocupada- se te ve muy pálido...

Ryo: No te preocupes... -tomándose de la boca con su mano- sólo es una resfriado pasajero, ya verás que mañana estaré mejor...

Amiga 002: ¿Pero de qué hablas? -reclamándole- hace ya más de 2 semanas que estás con lo mismo. Ojalá no vengas a causar una epidemia aquí...

Amiga 001 / Amiga 002: ¡hahahaha!

Ryo: ¡hahahaha! ¡Cof, Cof!

De pronto, una mancha de un intenso color rojo-oscuro había aparecido en el suelo. Ryo empezó a toser expulsando grandes cantidades de sangre por la boca. No tardó mucho en desmayarse por la debilidad producida...

Amiga 001: ¡Aaaaaahhhhh! -sumamente en pánico- ¡Ayudaaaaa!

Amiga 002: ¡Ayudenos, profesor! -alarmada- ¡rápido! ¡alguien que nos ayudeeeee!

El profesor, procurando conservar la calma, envió rápidamente a un alumno en búsqueda del coordinador para que solicitase una ambulancia. Mientras tanto, procuraban limpiarle la sangre que obstruía sus vias respiratorias, para que no se ahogase. Al cabo de unos minutos, los paramédicos aparecieron, llevándoselo rápidamente hacia la ambulancia y dirigiéndose luego, velozmente, hacia el hospital más cercano. La condición de Ryo era crítica...

CAPÍTULO XXIV - CIRCUNSTANCIAS DE UN ALUMNO EJEMPLAR

Una camilla avanzaba rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital "M". Un paciente casi moribundo, tosía y vomitaba a su vez grandes cantidades de sangre a su paso. Dos paramédicos y una enfermera conducían rápidamente al paciente hacia cuidados intensivos para ser atendido por el Doctor a cargo...

Doctor: ¡Enfermera, encárguese de notificar a sus familiares del paciente la situación!

Enfermera: ¡Entendido, ahora mismo!

Al cabo de unos instantes, en la casa de la familia Fukuda...

[Sonidos de Teléfono]

"¡Ring, ring! ¡Ring, ring!... ¡Ring, ring! ¡Ring, ring!

[Fin de Sonidos de Teléfono]

Sra. Fukuda (Al teléfono): ¿Aló? ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

Enfermera (Al teléfono): ¿Aló? ¿Con la Familia Fukuda?

Sra. Fukuda (Al teléfono): Si, aquí la Sra. Fukuda, ¿Quién habla?

Enfermera (Al teléfono): Buen día Sra. Fukuda, le estamos llamando desde el Hospital "M" para notificarle del internamiento de emergencia de Ryo Fukuda...

Sra. Fukuda (Al teléfono): ¿Qué? ¡pero que ha pasado! -alarmada- ¡explíquese por favor! ¿está él bien?

Enfermera (Al teléfono): Estuvo bastante grave cuando llegó. Afortunadamente las cosas no fueron a mayores, ahora mismo está bien. Le rogamos se acerque al Hospital para que llene los papeles del internamiento temporal...

Sra. Fukuda (Al teléfono): ¡Gracias a Dios! -preocupada- ¡ahora mismo voy!

Enfermera (Al teléfono): Gracias, le esperamos. Adiós.

Sra. Fukuda (Al teléfono): Adiós.

Mientras tanto, en el Hospital, Ryo había quedado inconsciente repentinamente...

Doctor: Aplíquele éste suero por vía intravenosa...

Enfermera: De acuerdo...

Ryo, todavía inconsciente por lo ocurrido, pugnaba por sobrevivir. Empezó entonces a tener un sueño, síntoma poco frecuente en él...

(Soñando...)

Ryo: ¿Mmmm...? -despertándose- ¿eh? me he quedado dormido... ¿qué hora será?

Ryo observó a su alrededor. Se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio, lo que significaba que de no haberse despertado, nadie hubiese entrado a su cuarto a pasarle la voz por ningún motivo. Nada se había movido en su cuarto desde la última vez que salió de su casa, todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado antes de irse a la academia. Ya había anochecido, lo que significaba que tendría que arreglárselas para hacerse algo para cenar, puesto que su madre trabajaba casi todo el día. Eran ya más de las 9:00 PM, así que procedió a cerrar su libro de Álgebra. El sólo hecho de analizar profundamente la estructura del Binomio de Newton lo había dejado con las neuronas molidas. No se comparaba, sin embargo, a cuando le tocaba resolver problemas típicos de probabilidades. Sabía que en su momento le sería necesario todo eso, y que sería mucho más difícil una vez que ingresase a la Universidad "U".

Luego, cambió su mirada hacia un portaretratos muy cercano a él, en el que una imagen le causaba un dolor inevitable: era una foto de él y Haruka, tomada cuando asistió de invitado a la celebración del decimo quinto onomástico de ella. El vestido le quedaba tan bien aquel día a Haruka, que no pudo evitar estar nervioso durante todo ese día. Aún cuando siempre actuaba con compostura, según las circunstancias, le resultaba difícil hacerlo cuando tenía tan cerca a la mujer que había aprendido a amar. La soledad le abatía duramente de noche y de día, aprovechándose del difícil momento que tenía que pasar Ryo, después de haber discutido con Haruka. El silencio absoluto a su alrededor, era apenas levemente quebrantado por una suave melodía proveniente de su Radio, acabando además con su objetividad durante unos instantes...

[Radio Iniciada]

"Sé que debí tomar tu mano,

Cuando solíamos caminar,

Sé que debí estar a tu lado,

Para algo más que disfrutar..."

"Lo olvidé, lo olvidé, lo olvidé,

Lo olvidé, lo olvidé, lo olvidé..."

"Sé que debí dejar de lado,

Que la razón debía ganar,

Sé que debí no hacerme caso,

Sé que debí volver a amar..."

"Lo olvidé, lo olvidé, lo olvidé,

Lo olvidé, lo olvidé, lo olvidé..."

[Radio Pausada]

Pensaba. Decidió entonces tomar de la nevera una botella de tamaño personal de gaseosa, tomándola poco a poco. No le apetecía comer, sólo bebía sorbos grandes y bastante pausados de aquel líquido helado, pensando en una posible forma de buscar la reconciliación con Haruka. No dejaba de observar el portaretratos, que había cogido en una mano, en el que aquella foto insertada congelase un momento de dicha plena...

Meditaba. Conocía muy bien lo obstinada y orgullosa que podía resultar ser Haruka en ésta clase de situaciones. Difícilmente estaría abierta al diálogo. Debía pensar entonces en alguna forma de hacerle entender que más de 3 años de relación no podían pasar al olvido por una simple discusión de enamorados. Sin embargo, lo que no lograba comprender era porqué ese cambio de actitud tan repentino, puesto que ella no era así. Cambió radicalmente de actitud desde hace 1 mes atrás, siendo más celosa y sobre todo portándose más impulsivamente ante cualquier dilema que surgiese.

Ryo: Definitivamente es mi culpa... -se decía así mismo- tuve que dedicarme más que nunca a mis estudios durante este último año, y no teníamos tiempo casi ni para vernos. Comprendo perfectamente que esté enfadada conmigo por ello... pero, aunque siempre ha sido cabezota, ahora está muy diferente...

De buena gana hubiese querido limar cualquier aspereza en su relación. Sin embargo las últimas palabras que le dirigió Haruka fueron bastante hirientes, a diferencia de otras veces en las que lograban reconciliarse con facilidad. Por algún extraño motivo, le resultaba cada vez más difícil comprenderla. Empezó entonces a cuestionarse así mismo...

Ryo: "¿Porqué estudio tanto?" -pensaba- "¿Realmente vale la pena? ¿Cuando empecé con esto?"

Sentía que los sendos caminos del conocimiento y el flujo acelerado e indomable del tiempo terminaban por agrietar su relación con Haruka. Ella sufría en silencio los azotes de la soledad, mientras él buscaba siempre, académicamente, ser el mejor. ¿Porqué? tal vez fuese por la necesidad, más de su familia que de él, de ser exitoso en la vida, tal vez la presión de la sociedad que buscaba explotar sus mejores aptitudes sin miramientos personales, o tal vez sólo era por un ego personal que era necesario para poder mostrarle a su amada lo alto que podía llegar... la única certeza que si tenía era que, en las circunstancias en las que vivía, casi no podría elegir otro camino más del que ya estaba siguiendo, pues ya tenía quienes lo decidirían por él.

Dentro de sus metas profesionales, no podía tomarse como prioridad los sentimientos. Bajo este principio, su amor por Haruka sería sacrificable...

[Radio Iniciada]

"De nada sirve decir te amo,

De nada sirve ahora llorar,

Como quisiera estar soñando,

Y con tus besos despertar..."

"Una oportunidad perdida,

En el amor no vuelve más,

Son las lecciones de la vida,

Que nunca más te servirán..."

"Lo olvidé, lo olvidé, lo olvidé,

Lo olvidé, lo olvidé, lo olvidé..."

[Radio Pausada]

Empezó entonces a recordar cada momento que vivió con su amada. La nostalgia lo invadió por unos instantes, mientras todo a su alrededor desaparecía... de repente, en un momento determinado, ya no había nada cerca suyo. El escenario había cambiado, y ahora se encontraba en una oscuridad absoluta. Empezaban a encederse algunas luces aleatoriamente, como si de estrellas bastante cercanas se tratase. Podía escuchar sonidos típicos de la ciudad: Los autos en la avenida, pugnando por llegar pronto a su destino; La gente avanzando a paso ligero, como si desesperadamente buscasen un final. Y después, solo un vacío absoluto...

Aún a sus 17 años, las cosas no le quedaban nada claras a Ryo... no lograba entender porqué tenía que acabar sus preciados días de juventud estudiando tan arduamente. No podía ver más allá de donde estaba actualmente, sólo podía esperar un futuro incierto. Su única esperanza, era algún día encontrar algo por lo cual luchar sin cansancio, algo que lo motivase de verdad, algo que inspirase cada esfuerzo que hoy realizaba...

Conoció a Haruka un año antes de inscribirse en la academia en la que actualmente estaba, lo que permitió al menos que pudiesen vivir una vida tranquila de estudiantes y, sobre todo, de pareja. Luego, empezarían las hostilidades... el tiempo limitaría bastante la posibilidad de verse de ambos adolescentes, el estrés generaría una actitud bastante reacia de Ryo hacia las citas, la soledad hería sin compasión el alma endeble de Haruka...

Ryo: Realmente tengo la culpa... -se decía así mismo, con un rostro lóbrego- perdóname, Haruka... ¡Perdóname!

[Radio Iniciada]

"Y ahora la vida se rompe,

Mi alma esta sola,

Escucho tu nombre,

Mis ojos te lloran,

Te lloran amor..."

"Sé que debí haber amado,

Pero es muy tarde, lo olvidé..."

"Quiero estar entre tus brazos,

Y que tus besos me despierten..."

"Perdóname..."

"como ayer, como ayer..."

[Radio Finalizada]

(Fragmentos de "Lo olvidé" - Pedro Suárez Vértiz)

De pronto, en aquel lúgubre vacío que lo rodeaba, apareció Haruka frente a él. Caminaba lentamente, con un triste rostro, como implorando por un poco de afecto. Ryo, no pudo evitar romper en llanto. Corrió entonces hacia Haruka y la abrazó fuertemente, ocultando entre sus negros y largos cabellos cada una de sus lágrimas...

Ryo: ¡Perdóname, Haruka! -sollozando- ¡No quería darme cuenta! ¡Perdóname, por favor!

Una luz blanca, muy pura, empezó a iluminar aquel vacío. Una cálida sensación en ambos corazones abrigaba la ilusión del momento. Ryo sentía que aquella tórrida sensación curaba sus heridas...

(Fin del Sueño)

La enfermera realizaba algunos apuntes. De pronto, se llevó una gran sorpresa al notar cómo brotaba una lágrima del ojo izquierdo de Ryo y rodaba lentamente, humedeciendo la Sien de ese lado. Todavía no se despertaba, pero lograba cautivar la susceptibilidad de la enfermera, al pensar ésta en qué podría estar soñando su paciente. Al cabo de unos 10 minutos de aquel acontecimiento, Ryo recobraba la conciencia...

Ryo: mmmmmmm... -aún algo débil, despertando- ¿dónde estoy?

Enfermera: En el hospital "M"... -respondiéndole- estabas muy grave. Afortunadamente no entraste en coma...

Ryo: Ah, vale... -intentando pensar- ¿Está mi madre enterada de mi situación actual?

Enfermera: Si. Hemos llamado a tu casa para reportar tu estado. Tu madre no debería tardar en llegar...

Ryo: Vale. Gracias por todo, Srta. Enfermera...

Enfermera: No tienes porqué dármelas a mi, sino al Doctor que atendió tu caso. Gracias a él pudimos salvarte...

Ryo: Pues entonces hágale llegar los agradecimientos de mi parte... -decía, con una sonrisa- la verdad es que en mi condición actual no puedo ni ir a los servicios higiénicos...

Ryo / Enfermera: ¡hahahahahaha!

Enfermera: Vale. Yo le digo.

Ryo: Gracias nuevamente...

Mientras tanto, en la Estación de Buses, Haruka terminaba de conversar con Daichi...

Haruka: Y bueno, llegó la hora de irme...

Daichi: ¿Qué? -protestando- ¡no, no te vayas todavía! ¡por favor!

Haruka: Oye no... ¡me van a matar en mi casa! -con el rostro preocupado- ¡me tengo que ir!

Daichi: Pero, no, espera...

Antes que siquiera pudiese detenerla, Haruka logró escapar de Daichi y subió al Bus que la llevaría a su casa. A Daichi sólo le quedaba observar resignado cómo el Bus partía con la mujer que amaba a bordo...

Haruka se ubicó en los asientos de la parte posterior del Bus. No se imaginaba siquiera la noticia que recibiría al llegar a casa...

CAPÍTULO XXV - DECISIONES

[Sonidos de Teléfono]

"¡Ring, ring! ¡Ring, ring!... ¡Ring, ring! ¡Ring, ring!

[Fin de Sonidos de Teléfono]

Haruka había llegado considerablemente tarde a su casa. Afortunadamente para ella, su padre no se encontraba en casa, por lo que no sería regañada ésta vez. El reloj todavía no marcaba las 10:00 PM y sin embargo empezó a sonar el teléfono. Decidió entonces contestarlo...

Haruka: ¿Aló?

Akari: ¿Haruka, eres tú?

Haruka: Si, pero... ¿Qué te ocurre, Akari? -preocupada- se te oye bastante agitada...

Akari: Es que acabo de encontrarme con una amiga de la Academia "C" que estudia con Ryo. ¡Me contó que lo hospitalizaron de emergencia!

Haruka: ¡Queeeeeeeeeé! -alarmada- ¡Pero qué dices, Akari! ¿estás segura?

Akari: No es una broma. Estoy hablando tan en serio como no tienes idea...

Haruka: ¡Dónde! ¡Dónde está hospitalizado! -desesperada- ¡Dímelo por favor!

Akari: Tranquila, Haruka, conserva la calma. Ahora mismo te paso los datos. Coge un papel y lapicero...

Haruka: ¡Vale!

Akari empezó a proveerle a Haruka los datos necesarios para ubicar en el Hospital "M" a Ryo. Ni bien terminó de recibirlos, casi sin despedirse, colgó velozmente el teléfono y partió inmediatamente. Aún cuando la noche estaba en su auge, no pensó en nada más que en procurar llegar lo más pronto posible para verlo...

El tiempo que tardase hasta llegar al Hospital sería eterno. La ansiedad por saber el estado de su amado y la preocupación por lo sucedido entre los dos hasta ahora, empezaban a pasarle la cuenta a Haruka. Se sentía culpable por la actual situación de Ryo, pues las dudas que habían en su corazón y la presión constante de los estudios terminarían por saturarlo e incluso cambiarían muchas cosas en él forzosamente. Llegaba un momento decisivo en su vida: tendría que aprender a elegir...

Después de haber viajado una considerable distancia en un taxi, finalmente llegó. Una lluvia primaveral había empezado a caer sobre toda la ciudad. Haruka, presurosa, ignoraba la oscuridad que se había gestado en lo alto del cielo. Un silencio abrumador en los alrededores del Nosocomio terminó por ponerla todavía más nerviosa. Después de una ardua búsqueda, dió con la ubicación de Ryo. Éste estaba acompañado de su madre, quien ya había llegado antes...

Haruka: ¡Ryo! -exclamaba, con un rostro de preocupación- ¿cómo te encuentras? ¡dime por favor!

Ryo: Tranquila... -con una voz cansada- Estoy bien. No pensé en absoluto que algo como ésto pudiese sucederme...

Haruka: ¡Gracias a Dios! -más relajada, aproximándose más a él- ¿pero qué te ocurrió?

Ryo: ¡No te acerques, por favor! -exclamaba, alarmado- Tengo TBC... No te preocupes. Estoy bien, me recuperaré...

Haruka: Pero...

Sra. Fukuda: No te preocupes... -con una sonrisa, al notar la preocupación de Haruka- Según el Doctor, él se pondrá bien...

Haruka: Ya veo... -decía, procurando serenarse- ¡Ah, disculpe! ¡Buenas noches, Sra. Fukuda! -avergonzada- ¡Discúlpeme por favor! es que yo... estaba demasiado preocupada por Ryo y...

Sra. Fukuda: No te preocupes, -mirando con una sonrisa a ambos adolescentes- comprendo perfectamente...

Haruka y Ryo desviaban sus miradas, sonrojándose por lo vergonzoso que les resultaba la presente situación. La Sra. Fukuda lograba entenderlos, puesto que ya había conocido con anterioridad a Haruka cuando ésta solía visitar a Ryo durante las vacaciones de verano. De alguna manera, la alegría desbordante de Haruka convertía en dichosos sus ya muy duros y cansados días. Después de la muerte de su marido, la soledad terminaba por consumir sus ánimos. Sin embargo, gracias a Haruka, lograba vivir a través de los ojos de ésta la felicidad de los días de juventud.

Sra. Fukuda: Bueno, yo ya me voy por hoy. Mañana volveré, ¿esta bien, hijo?

Ryo: Si, no te preocupes, madre. Seguramente has de estar cansada, será mejor que vayas a casa a dormir...

Sra. Fukuda: Pues bueno, -con una sonrisa gentil- te encargo de momento a mi hijo, Haruka, ¿vale?...

Haruka: ¿Eh? -sonrojándose, a punto de tomate...- pues... vale...

Ryo: ¡Mamá! -exclamaba, con un gesto risible de enfado- ¡Por Dios!

Sra. Fukuda: Vale, vale, ya me voy...

Haruka: ¡Hasta luego! ¡cuídese!

Finalmente, la Sra. Fukuda se retiró. Desde afuera de la ventana, la cual estaba muy cerca de la cama donde se encontraba Ryo, podía escucharse con un nivel de sonido bastante agradable más de una canción que algún vendedor ambulante de CD's reproducía, buscando llamar la atención del público. Sorpresivamente, en aquella sonrisa que estaba dibujada en el rostro de Haruka, empezaban a rodar lágrimas de dolor: No puedo lidiar más con la culpa que cargaba encima. De pronto, rompió en llanto...

Ryo: Haruka... ¿qué te pasa? -preocupado- ¿he hecho algo mal?

Haruka: No has sido tú... -sollozando- ¡he sido yo!

Ryo: Pero... ¿a qué te refieres? no te entiendo...

Haruka: Todo éste tiempo no he sabido comprender lo mucho que te esforzabas... ¡me siento muy mal!

Ryo: ¡Oh, vamos! no tienes la culpa... -procurando comprensión- yo he sido el único culpable de ésta distancia entre los dos...

[Radio Iniciada]

Mírame fijamente a los ojos,

y comprueba tu misma que digo,

la verdad que tu siempre has querido,

escuchar de mis labios amor...

No te engaño al pedirte perdón,

por el daño que pude causarte,

no des vueltas buscando un culpable,

culpable soy yo...

Por haberte tenido olvidada,

por dejar que muriera el amor,

por haberte negado mi mano,

culpable soy yo...

[Radio Pausada]

Haruka: ¡Pero qué dices! ¡tú te esfuerzas estudiando duro diariamente! y sin embargo yo, en lugar de apoyarte, actuaba egoístamente pensando sólo en mi...

Ryo: No. Yo he tenido la culpa por pensar sólo en mi superación personal, y no me detuve siquiera a pensar en lo mucho que podría estar afectándote ésta situación...

Haruka: Ryo... -mirándole, con una ternura indescriptible- quería que me perdonaras por todo el daño que pude causarte...

Ryo: Haruka... -con una sonrisa- no tienes porqué disculparte. Cuando me den el alta... ¿qué te parece si salimos en una cita?

Haruka: Por favor no seas tan amale conmigo... -abalanzándose sobre Ryo- ¡te quiero, Ryo!

Ryo: Te quiero, yo también...

De pronto, en medio de la atmósfera tan cálida que se había generado entre los dos, Ryo recordó su enfermedad...

Ryo: ¡Oh, no! ¡Haruka, mi enfermedad! ¡no deberíamos estar tan cerca uno del otro!

Haruka: ¡No, no te soltaré! -decía, aferrándose más al cuerpo de Ryo- ¡No importa lo que me pase, deseo estar junto a tí, siempre!

Ryo: Pero.. -abrazándola y cerrando los ojos- Haruka...

Durante aquel eterno abrazo, Ryo pudo sentir una aura que curaba sus heridas internas, como si abrazase a una auténtica deidad. Nada le importaba en esos instantes, nada podría haberle hecho temer, nada podría haber sido tan doloroso como para no soportarlo, nada podría haber detenido la determinación que en ese instante crecía en su interior...

[Radio Iniciada]

Mirame fijamente a los ojos,

y procura tratar de entenderme,

no eres tu solamente quien pierde,

este golpe nos hiere a los dos...

Pero a mi no me falta valor,

y jamás he callado ante nadie,

por favor no te sientas culpable,

culpable soy yo...

Por haberte tenido olvidada,

por dejar que muriera el amor,

por haberte negado mi mano,

culpable soy yo...

[Radio Finalizada]

(Fragmentos de "Culpable soy yo" - José Luis Rodríguez "El Puma")

Enfermera: Uhummm... -entrando al cuarto- disculpen que los interrumpa pero... -Haruka y Ryo se separaron instantáneamente - ya vamos a cerrar el hospital. Solamente pueden quedarse los pacientes...

Haruka: ¡Nooooo! -actuando graciosamente caprichosa- ¡Quiero enfermarme entonces yo también!

Enfermera: Si, si, ya lo sé... -llevándosela del cuarto- puedes volver mañana u otro día...

Haruka: Nooooooo... -quejándose con gracia- ¡nos vemos mañana, querido!

Ryo: Vale, nos vemos...

La lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre la gran ciudad, creando un ambiente bastante nostálgico. Desde otro extremo de la ciudad, Daichi observaba la lluvia caer muy cerca de su ventana. Recostado en su lecho de descanso, cogió de un cajón muy cercano a su cama aquella medalla recibida por el mérito a sus esfuerzos durante la feria de ciencias realizada en el colegio. Mientras observaba aquel Halcón, siempre agresivo y solitario, pensaba en qué regalo podría darle a Haruka por su cumpleaños, el cual ya estaba bastante próximo a celebrarse. Para él, siempre ese día solía ser como cualquier otro, sin novedad alguna. Lo único que probablemente esperaba era que pudiese elegir qué almuerzo se prepararía ese día, al menos...

Pasaban los días. Haruka faltó a clases durante un tiempo considerable, lo cual le preocupaba demasiado a Daichi. Éste, procurando no mostrar su ansiedad, paseaba por todos los rincones del colegio. Daba vueltas y vueltas, caminando por los lugares en los cuales viviese momentos inolvidables con ella. Ya entrada la noche, esperaba inútilmente sentado en una de las mesas de la Biblioteca, con un tablero de ajedrez preparado para los retadores que cada vez eran menos. Finalmente, y muy tarde, se retiraba del recinto con un caminar muy vago y con la mirada perdida. Hikaru procuraba levantarle los ánimos con algunas bromas, conversándole, a veces jugando algunas partidas de ajedrez con él. Sin embargo, nada podía borrar esa mirada solitaria que siempre solía llevar y que ahora había vuelto a tener. Había pasado sólo 1 semana, pero para Daichi era como 1 año. Finalmente, llegaría el día de sus cumpleaños, durante el cual Haruka no se aparecería por colegio. Daichi, todavía más preocupado, decidió buscarla a su casa ya llegada la noche...

Tocó el timbre. Nadie respondía de manera inmediata, mas podía escuchar algo de actividad dentro de la casa. Después de esperar poco más de 10 minutos, pudo escuchar unos pasos bastante ligeros que se aproximaban a la puerta...

Daichi: Hola, Haruka...

Haruka: Hola, -algo nerviosa- ¿Cómo estas?

Daichi: Bien. Yo, sólo quería venir a saludarte por tu cumpleaños. Me pareció bastante extraño que no vinieses al colegio durante tanto tiempo...

Haruka: ¡Pero si sólo fue por una semana! -respondiendo alegremente- además ya estoy aprobada con buenas notas en todo, así que no me hace tanta falta ir en éstos últimos días del año...

Daichi: Ah, bueno... es sólo que... -cabizbajo- yo... te extrañé...

Haruka: ¡Uyyyyyy, qué lindo! -emocionada- ¡yo también, amigo!

Daichi: He estado pensando bastante en un regalo para tí, pero no se me ocurría nada... -metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón de uniforme- así que sólo se me ocurrió darte esto...

Daichi sacó de su bolsillo la medalla grabada con la imagen del Halcón. Cogió la mano izquierda de Haruka y puso sobre ella la medalla...

Haruka: ¡Eh, Daichi, no! -nerviosa- no me puedes dar ésto, ¡es tuyo!

Daichi: No. Jamás hubiese ganado aquella competencia si no te hubiese conocido. Sin tu inspiración jamás hubiese sido posible. fuí movido por este sentimiento en mi interior, por esas ganas de vivir que sólo tu has podido brindarme, Haruka... Por eso, ésta medalla te pertenece sólo a ti...

Haruka: Oye, pero yo... -cediendo, ante la insistencia de Daichi- vale, lo tendré conmigo...

La noche empezaba a alcanzar su auge. Después de unos días de lluvias, el cielo quedó tan despejado, que incluso de noche podía distinguirse un azul oscuro en el cielo, orlado con unas estrellas tan brillantes, como si de carísimas perlas se tratasen. La luna llena brillaba fuertemente, iluminando todos los alrededores de la ciudad, como pretendiendo acabar con la oscuridad. Para Daichi, era un momento especial. Para Haruka, bendecía el principio de una duradera amistad...

CAPÍTULO XXVI - PREMONICIÓN

Haruka: ¿No crees que ya es algo tarde, Daichi? -sonriente- te agradezco bastante el que hayas venido hasta aquí, pero yo también tengo visitas aquí en mi casa y me están esperando...

Daichi: Pues vale... -tomando su mano derecha- es una verdadera lástima, en verdad... -besándo su mano- ojalá no tuviese que ser así...

Haruka: Pero... -sonrojándose por aquel acto, casi de subordinación- ¿Acaso también no tienes a nadie esperándote en casa?

Daichi: La verdad... -cabizbajo- No. Ni siquiera se acordaron de saludarme mis propios familiares por mi día... Pero eso poco importa hoy, porque pude verte, y con eso estoy más que complacido...

Haruka: Qué cosas dices... -preocupada y con un sentimiento de lástima interior- ¡Entonces que tengas un felíz cumpleaños!

Daichi: Feliz cumpleaños para ti también, Haruka...

Daichi se acercaba a ella para abrazarla. Sin embargo, Haruka retrocedió ante tal actitud de Daichi, evadiendo su intención...

Haruka: ¡No! -algo alterada y haciendo un ademán indicando alejamiento- espera... ¿Qué haces?

Daichi: Pues... ¿que acaso no deseas darle un buen abrazo a tu mejor amigo?

Haruka: No, no, dejémoslo así nomás...

Daichi: Pero... -sorprendido, sobre todo dolido por la actitud- ¿Porqué? ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿Hay algo mal en mi?

Haruka: No, no es eso... -procurando disimular- es solo que... adentro tengo invitados, ¡Mi papá podría vernos!

Daichi: Está bien... -resignado y algo cabizbajo- entonces, me voy... -retirándose, disimulando la tristeza- que tengas un feliz cumpleaños...

Haruka: Si, tú también... -despidiéndose, con su típica voz coqueta...- ¡Bye! ¡Gracias por venir!

En silencio, sin responder, Daichi se confundía con su lúgubre uniforme de colegio entre las sombras. Le dolía tan fuertemente aquella actitud de rechazo, que solo pensaba en desaparecer por un instante de la vista de los demás. Deseaba creer que sólo era una pesadilla, así que una vez que llegó a casa, fue directamente a dormir sin siquiera cenar. No quiso pensar en nada por esa noche... el corazón le dolía tremendamente, tal vez como nunca antes pudo haberlo sentido...

Mientras, en su casa, Haruka veía cómo la reunión familiar iba concluyendo y todos los familiares invitados se retiraban de a pocos. Al final, sólo su padre se quedaría a dormir, al menos por esa noche. Una vez ya en su cuarto, Haruka dormía plácidamente...

(Soñando...)

Haruka corría por los alrededores del Colegio, buscando desesperadamente a Daichi. Por alguna extraña razón, llevaba consigo una ansiedad bastante grande. Después de un tiempo, logró verlo desde lejos. Estaba de pie en la entrada de la Biblioteca con un rostro que reflejaba una profunda tristeza, mirando siempre al cielo, como si buscase en él un consuelo a su pena. Una tenue pero notoria melodía sonaba desde algún recóndito lugar...

[Radio Iniciada]

Incluso si nos abrazamos hasta que duela,

no podremos llegar a ser uno...

Incluso en un lugar más profundo que la bondad,

tocar al otro sólo es dolor,

por favor atadnos juntos...

[Radio Pausada]

Corrió rápidamente hacia Daichi al observarlo, tan solitario. Al notar que no se fijaba siquiera en su presencia, lo abrazó dando un salto y colgándose de su cuello, mostrándole una sonrisa. Sin embargo, la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Daichi no cambiaba. La viva alegría reflejada en el rostro de Haruka cambió, mientras se angustiaba al no poder hacer nada para remediar el dolor de su mejor amigo...

[Radio Iniciada]

No soñaremos más,

iremos de la mano mientras estemos perdidos,

y comenzaremos a andar hacia un alba cruel...

Las verdades deben estar en algun lugar del mundo real,

escondiéndose en nuestras noches de silencio,

seguramente, hasta ahora...

[Radio Finalizada]

(Fragmentos Traducidos del Ending de la Serie de Anime "Loveless" (TV Size), Traducción de Animetempest & Animebox. Versión Completa: "Michiyuki" - Kaori Hikita)

(Fin del Sueño)

La mañana llegó nuevamente. El cielo se tornó nublado, con algunas nubes bastante oscuras, pronosticando una fuerte llovizna. Aún cuando fuese primavera, el sol no saldría para nadie ese día. Haruka decidió ir al Colegio, después de haberse ausentado por varios días, procurando salvar su situación académica que ya empezaba a decaer considerablemente. Daichi, como cualquier otro día, asistió también. Ya sea por casualidad o por azares del destino, se encontraron nuevamente justo después de cruzar el portón de entrada de aquella institución educativa que fuese testigo, día tras día, de momentos vividos entre ellos dos a lo largo de ese año...

Daichi: ¡Haruka! -saludándola- ¡eh! ¿porqué te vas?

Haruka lo vió desde cierta distancia. Recordó lo sucedido en éstos últimos días, y decidió tomar algunas decisiones junto a ciertas medidas desesperadas. Definitivamente priorizaría a Ryo por sobre Daichi, lo cual necesariamente significaría hacerle entender a Daichi que de su posición de "mejor amigo" nunca ascendería...

Haruka: ¡No, aléjate! -con un gesto repulsivo, procurando huir de la escena- ¡Oissshhhh! ¡que te alejes te digo!

Daichi: ¿Qué? -totalmente desconcertado, persiguiéndola- ¿pero de qué hablas? ¿porqué?

Haruka: ¡Que te alejes te digo! -huyendo con prisa, fastidiada- ¡aléjate de mi, quieres! ¿no comprendes acaso cuando te digo que no te me acerques?

Daichi: Pero... -desconertado, bastante dolido- Haruka, ¿qué sucede? ¿cuál es el problema? ¡dímelo por favor!

Haruka: ¡Oissshhhh! -corriendo, intentando huír- ¡qué terco!

Daichi: ¡Haruka! -deteniéndose ante su huída- ¡Harukaaaaa!

Daichi sencillamente no podía creerlo. Por alguna extraña razón, Haruka empezaba a evitarlo. Se iba haciendo pedazos por dentro, mientras procuraba resistir tal rechazo que nunca pensó recibir de la mujer por la cual, gustoso, hubiese ofrendado su vida. Se detuvo durante un buen instante, de pie, procurando cambiar su estado de ánimo. Aunque no obtuvo buenos resultados en ésto, por lo menos pudo evitar llorar como un niño, aunque de buena gana lo hubiese hecho. Una vez en las aulas, el dolor lo consumía, no podía atender las clases adecuadamente. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, en lo extraño de la situación, en lo duro que fue soportar tales palabras que jamás pensó oír. Haruka, por su parte, pensaba que debía darse su lugar en cuanto a distancias refiriese, y ya había dado el primer paso, a su modo...

Aquel día, durante el recreo, Daichi procuró encontrar a Haruka, buscando una explicación. Ésta lo evitó totalmente... Cada vez que Daichi lograba encontrarla, Haruka se hacía la desentendida y fingía no conocerlo, huyendo rápidamente de la escena. La lluvia no cesaba, el cielo tupido de nubes grises oscurecía los alrededores del Colegio y una vez más visitó la Biblioteca, justo después de recreo, buscando refugiarse de la lluvia y el dolor...

Daichi: Buen día, Hikaru... -desanimado- ¿puedo jugar contigo una partida de ajedrez?

Hikaru: Pues... -fijándose en el rostro de su desvalido amigo- claro... ¿porqué no?

Daichi: Vale, yo armo el tablero...

Hikaru: No, déjalo. Ya lo armo yo. Toma asiento tú.

Daichi: Vale.

Daichi tomaba asiento en su lugar de siempre, donde tantas veces había derrotado a más de un adversario. Mientras esperaba que Hikaru armase el tablero, recordó la baja cantidad de partidas que había jugado últimamente debido a sus juegos, no precisamente de ajedrez, con Haruka. Al cabo de un instante, tenían el tablero armado y Hikaru empezaría a jugar con las piezas blancas...

Hikaru: Muy bien, ahora dime qué te ocurre y con lujo de detalles, por favor...

Daichi: ¿Eh? -desconcertado- ¿Tanto se me nota?

Hikaru: Más de lo que te imaginas. Pero cuéntame... ¿qué te ha sucedido?

Daichi le contó lo sucedido a Hikaru, buscando una respuesta de su amigo, mientras jugaban una partida de ajedrez...

Hikaru: ¡No lo entiendo! -pensando- ¡Pero si todo andaba muy bien entre Uds!

Daichi: ¿Y crees que yo acaso lo entiendo? ¡Estoy todavía más perdido que tú!

Daichi empezaba la partida con una buena salida, deshaciéndose de uno de los caballos de su adversario con uno de sus peones...

Hikaru: ¡Oh, vamos! -intentando levantarle los ánimos- Es el momento... ¡Tienes que contraatacar! ¡debes ir a por todas!

Hikaru movía los peones formando una "V" en el tablero, mientras sacaba a sus alfiles y acechaba a los ya salidos caballos de Daichi...

Daichi: Pero... yo... -dudando por un instante- no estoy seguro cómo...

Hikaru: Pues... -pensando- intenta algo romántico, no sé... puedes usar una canción de amor, un poema, ¡lo que sea! ¡todo es válido en éstos casos!

Daichi: Yo... -dudando un poco- vale, lo intentaré... -ganando más seguridad- ¡tengo que hacerlo!

Hikaru: Yo te ayudaré si necesitas algo.

Daichi: Pues vale, lo haremos entonces de la siguiente forma...

Daichi empezó a decirle a su amigo los movimientos que realizaría para que pudiese crearse un ambiente bastante agradable y pudiese conversar con Haruka. Al cabo de unos instantes, y casi sin darse cuenta, Hikaru había terminado casi con todas las piezas de Daichi. De pronto, el que fuese el Señor de esa Biblioteca se proclamaría el Señor del Juego...

Hikaru: ¡Jaque Mate!

Daichi: ¿Oye, pero qué? -enormemente sorprendido- ¡pero!

Hikaru: Pero... ¿qué cosa? -con un gesto altivo- ¡te gané!

Daichi: Increíble... -absorto- ni siquiera me pude dar cuenta... ¡No puede ser! ¡exijo la revancha para la siguiente!

Hikaru: Vale, vale, como quieras... pero mejor será que vayas a preparar todo a tu casa para mañana. Ya tendrás tu revancha dentro de poco...

Daichi: Pues bien, entonces... -despidiéndose y saliendo de la Biblioteca- ¡hasta luego!

Hikaru: ¡Hasta luego!

Luego de aquella despedida, Daichi decidió preparar un CD Audio en el que pondría algunos temas musicales que estaban grabados en su Ordenador. El principal problema era... ¿Cómo lograría reproducirlo, considerando que no disponía de un Lector de CD Audio en el Colegio?

Al día siguiente, luego de las clases, en la Biblioteca...

Hikaru: Realmente ingenioso. El único problema es... ¿En verdad funcionará?

Daichi: Ya verás que si. He leído sobre ésto antes y nunca lo había intentado porque era un poco arriesgado, pero hoy he decidido atreverme...

Hikaru: Pues... vale. Ya veremos cómo te va luego... -decía, retirándose de la Biblioteca- ¡Acuérdate que tienes que contarme los detalles luego eh!

Daichi: Vale. Nos vemos... ¡Hasta más tarde!

Hikaru: Hasta más tarde.

Al cabo de unos instantes, apareció Akari con su cándida sonrisa...

Akari: Hola Daichi, ¿dónde está Hikaru? Necesitaba que me prestase un libro de Historia...

Daichi: Ha ido a comprar. Volverá todavía dentro de un buen rato. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor, Akari?

Akari: Claro, dime de qué se trata...

Daichi: Dile a Haruka que Hikaru le solicita por una obra que ella cogió prestada y no devuelve hasta ahora. Es que tiene que hacer el inventario anual y...

Akari: Si, claro... -con un gesto de incredulidad- ¡Ahhhhh, el amor!

Daichi: ¿Pero qué cosas dices? -ruborizado- ¡Llámale y deja de decir tonterías!

Akari: Vale, vale. Oye y por cierto... ¿qué cosa es ese trasto de ahí?

Daichi: ¿Trasto? Es un módulo de lectura de CD que he improvisado a partir de unos cuantos componentes de Ordenador. ¿Qué te parece?

Akari: Pues... me ha impresionado, en muchas formas...

Daichi: Vale. Mejor que vayas por Haruka que tampoco creo vaya a estar todo el día en el Colegio...

Akari: ¡Me voy! -despidiéndose- ¡Hasta mañana!

Daichi: ¡Hasta mañana, y no te olvides de avisarle a Haruka!

Akari: ¡Lo haré, adiós!

Al cabo de unos 10 minutos de la partida de Akari, Haruka llegó a la Biblioteca. Una gran sorpresa se llevaría al encontrar a Daichi sentado en el sillón del escritorio donde trabajaba comúnmente Hikaru, manipulando un sistema de dispositivos electrónicos con bastantes cables sueltos colgando. Haruka entró al recinto buscando con la mirada a Hikaru y procurando hacerse la desentendida con Daichi...

Haruka: ¿Mmmmmmm...? -fingiendo no haber visto a Daichi- ¡Qué raro, no hay nadie!

Daichi: ¡Espera, Haruka! Necesito hablar contigo...

Haruka: ¡Oissshhhh! -con un gesto de fastidio- ¡Dime qué es lo que quieres y rápido, que me van a matar en mi casa si no llego pronto!

Daichi encendió aquel improvisado sistema que había traído al Colegio. Luego, sacó un CD Audio de su maletín y lo colocó en la bandeja del lector. Casi instantáneamente empezó a sonar una canción conocida para ambos...

[Radio Iniciada]

Éste romeo está sangrando,

pero tú no puedes ver su sangre,

no son nada esos sentimientos,

de este viejo perro pateado...

Ha estado lloviendo desde que me dejaste,

ahora me estoy ahogando en la sangre,

ves que siempre he sido un luchador,

pero sin tí, lo dejaría...

[Radio Pausada]

El silencio fue interrumpido repentinamente por dicha melodía. Sin embargo, la voz de Daichi no se dejaba escuchar y los minutos perecían, junto con la paciencia de Haruka...

Haruka: Oye... ¿Realmente tienes algo que decir, o sólo vas a quedarte ahí... parado?

Daichi: Haruka... yo... -nervioso- ¡Salgamos juntos, por favor!

Haruka: ¿Eh? ¿Pero de qué hablas? ¡Yo estoy saliendo con Ryo!

Daichi: Pero... -insistiendo- ¡no lo entiendo! -reclamándole- ¡hace poco dijiste que me querías! ¿qué es lo que te ocurre, Haruka?

Haruka: No recuerdo haberte dicho nada de eso...

Daichi: ¿Qué?

Daichi enmudeció repentinamente y se quedó absorto ante la increíble negativa de Haruka. Sencillamente no podía creer que la confesión del sentir del uno por el otro que hace tan poco sucediese, hoy no tuviese validez alguna. Una confusión enorme abordaba la mente de Daichi, la cual se enredaba aún más con la desesperación que llevaba en su interior. Sentía cómo aquella hermosa doncella le arrebataba la vida nuevamente con esas palabras, después de habérsela dado hace algún tiempo atrás mediante los gestos que tan sólo ella sabía fabricar...

[Radio Iniciada]

Ahora no puedo cantar una canción de amor,

de la manera que tiene que ser,

bien, supongo que ya no soy más bueno,

pero nena, éste soy yo...

Y yo te amaré, nena, siempre,

y yo estaré allí por siempre y un día más, siempre...

Estaré allí hasta que las estrellas no brillen,

hasta que los cielos estallen,

y las palabras no rimen,

yo sé que cuando muera, tú estarás en mi mente,

y yo te amo, siempre...

[Radio Pausada]

Haruka: ¡Oishhh! Daichi... -procurando calmarse- por favor... tienes que comprender que yo estoy saliendo ya con Ryo. Nada puede ni pudo suceder entre nosotros. Comprendo tus sentimientos, pero tienes que entender que ésto no puede continuar...

Daichi: ¡Eso no es verdad! -insistiendo- Sin ti muchas cosas que he logrado durante éste año jamás las hubiese alcanzado. ¡Eres más importante de lo que te imaginas en mi vida, Haruka! ¡Eres todo lo que siempre he necesitado!

Haruka:

Daichi: Daría lo que sea... -tremendamente nervioso- por tenerte... a mi lado, Haruka... incluso la vida...

Haruka: Daichi...

[Radio Iniciada]

Ahora las figuras que dejas atrás,

son simplemente recuerdos de una vida diferente,

algunas de ellas nos hicieron reír,

algunas de ellas nos hicieron llorar,

¿porqué ellas tuvieron que decir adiós?

Lo que daría por recorrer mis dedos por tu pelo,

tocar tus labios, tenerte cerca,

cuando tu dices tus plegarias, trato de entender,

he cometido errores, soy simplemente un hombre...

[Radio Pausada]

Daichi: ¡Por favor, Haruka, tienes que darme una oportunidad! -con ojos clementes- ¡No puedes decirme que no!

Haruka: Pero... -haciendo una ademán de desprecio- ¿Contigo? ¡No!

Daichi: ¡Qué! ¡Qué tengo de malo! ¡Dime qué! -airado por el gesto- ¿Acaso necesito un Mercedez para ser mejor que él?

Haruka: Tampoco pues, pero... -con un gesto de arrogancia- ¿Cómo podría estar... contigo? Tú sólo eres mi amigo...

Daichi sentía que lo destrozaban por dentro sin piedad. Si bien antes había tolerado bastantes cosas, hoy afrontaba una realidad imposible de aceptar: Una realidad en la que ya no estaría más Haruka, compañándole como siempre solía hacerlo. Su voz se tornaba algo trémula ante la negativa de Haruka, ahogándose en un mar de confusión y de múltiples dudas que tal vez jamás se resolverían...

[Radio Iniciada]

Cuando él te tiene cerca,

cuando él se acerca a tí,

cuando dice las palabras que tú quieres escuchar,

desearía ser él y que esas palabras fueran mías,

para decírtelas hasta el fin de los tiempos...

Y yo te amaré, nena, siempre,

y yo estaré allí por siempre y un día más, siempre...

Si me pidieras que llore por tí, yo podría,

Si me pidieras que muera por tí, lo haría,

Mira mi cara, no hay precio que no pagaría,

para decirte estas palabras a tí...

[Radio Pausada]

El nerviosismo terminaba por consumir de a pocos las palabras de Daichi. Aún cuando era un expositor notable y reconocido en su clase, no le era nada fácil confesar sus sentimientos. Perdía las palabras a medida que continuaba hablando, al punto de quedarse casi totalmente mudo. La desesperación lo invadía, pues sentía que lo perdía todo con ella...

Haruka: ¡Oye, no! -observando rápidamente el reloj circular colgado en lo alto de la Biblioteca- ¡tengo que irme!

Daichi: ¡No, Haruka, espera!

Haciendo caso omiso a su llamado, Haruka partió con paso presuroso del viejo recinto. Daichi sólo pudo observar, incapaz de hacer algo, cómo desaparecía la mujer que amaba rápidamente de su vista. Se dirigió entonces hacia uno de los estantes ubicados muy cerca del escritorio de Hikaru. Cogió un tablero de ajedrez y empezó a armarlo lentamente, pieza por pieza. Mientras tanto, recordaba todo lo sucedido desde el inicio del año... de su último año como escolar. Recordaba la primera vez que conoció a Hikaru y sus primeros duelos victoriosos de ajedrez, recordaba la primera vez que conoció a Haruka y la impresión que le causó, recordaba los momentos llenos de júbilo que viviesen juntos, recordaba la noche en la que se confesasen sus sentimientos, recordaba las adversidades a las que se había enfrentado ese año, recordaba el viaje de excursión, recordaba la noche de sus cumpleaños. Pero, sobre todo... recordaba el afecto que le devolvería los deseos de vivir, recordaba la esperanza que revivía en su interior al conocerla, recordaba los sueños que construiría mientras pasaban horas conversando en la estación de Buses, recordaba el valor que despertaba en su interior al pensar en ella. Recordaba, sobre todo, que la amaba...

[Radio Iniciada]

Bien, no habrá suerte en esos dados cargados,

pero nena, si me dieras sólo otra oportunidad,

podríamos empacar nuestros viejos sueños y nuestras antiguas vidas,

encontraremos un lugar donde el sol aún brille...

Y yo te amaré, nena, siempre,

y yo estaré allí por siempre y un día más, siempre...

Estaré allí hasta que las estrellas no brillen,

hasta que los cielos estallen,

y las palabras no rimen,

yo sé que cuando muera, tú estarás en mi mente,

y yo te amo, siempre...

[Radio Finalizada]

(Fragmentos Traducidos de "Always" - Bon Jovi)

Daichi terminó finalmente de armar el tablero de ajedrez. Observaba las piezas con tristeza, mientras buscaba contener unas lágrimas que hacía bastante tiempo no brotaban de sus ojos. Elevó entonces la mirada hacia el viejo reloj de la Biblioteca, dándose cuenta de que ya era muy tarde. La música había cesado, siendo la biblioteca nuevamente invadida por el silencio. Cogió entonces sus cosas y decidió retirarse. Era bastante probable que en casa le esperase un fuerte escarmiento por el atrevimiento de llegar tarde una vez más. Sin embargo, poco o nada le importaba ya...

Esa noche, aunque había sido vaticinado en las noticias un cielo de verano despejado, ni las estrellas ni la luna salieron para nadie...


End file.
